Aline
by Historia
Summary: Los chicos se tendran que hacer cargo de alguien muy especial ... ¿tendrá allgo que ve con los pañales?
1. Prologo

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

Prólogo

Al fin la última caja estaba cerrada; la empresa de mudanzas que las llevaría hasta Pittsburgh las recogería mañana a mediodía. La señora Thompson le haría el favor de quedarse a cargo de que hicieran su trabajo correctamente para que ella y su bebe pudieran coger el avión temprano.

Su bebe, su niña, su tesoro, estaba en el parque jugando con su muñeca preferida sin hacer ruido, como siempre. Había tardado en acostumbrarse a que su hija fuera un bebe tan silencioso y tranquilo (su madre siempre se quejaba de que ella era demasiado hiperactiva desde muy pequeña) incluso llegó a preguntarse si tendría algún problema físico. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaban en cuanto la oía llamarla con su interminable _mamama_ que convertía en una sola palabra o veía reír con esa sonrisa que tanto caracterizaban a los bebés por su sinceridad y luminosidad.

Daphne se acercó al parque y cogió en brazos a la niña.

- Vamos bebé, hoy hay que acostarse temprano que mañana va a ser un gran día. Pronto conocerás a la familia por fin.

Aline se había metido un par de dedos en la boca, signo inequívoco de que se dormiría pronto, y escuchaba a su madre todo lo atenta que podía. Su habitación era la del final del pasillo, justo enfrente de la de su madre; en ella predominaban cuatro colores, el rosa, el celeste, el verde lima y el amarillo claro, convirtiéndola en un lugar luminoso y alegre.

Mientras le cambiaba el pañal y le ponía el pijama, se hizo una nota mental de que pronto tendría que enseñarla a utilizar el orinal, siguió contándole sobre la familia.

- El tío Justin te gustará, es tierno como tu osito de peluche, e igual de dulce, eso sí, sino lo haces enfadar. También conocerás al tío Brian, quizás parezca un ser algo arisco y sin corazón pero si logras colarte en su corazón, como estoy segura que harás, poca gente te querrá tanto cómo él, aunque le cueste demostrarlo; y ten por seguro que siempre podrás contar con él pase lo que pase.

Del mismo modo tendrás a la abuela Jennifer, la mamá del tío Justin, que seguro que te consentirá demasiado, y por no hablar de Debbie, que tendrá a otro niño para malcriar.

Aline se había quedado dormida por fin mientras escuchaba a su madre, por lo que alzó la barrera de su cama para que no se callara y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Hacía ya cerca de tres años que se había marchado de Pittsburgh a Londres. Le ofrecieron la oportunidad de cumplir parte de su residencia en unos de los hospitales más importantes de Londres y lo había aceptado casi sin dudarlo. Justin se había marchado a Nueva York apenas una semana antes, lo que la animó a aceptar la oferta.

Tras unos dos meses de estar en Londres perdió su primer paciente, una niña de doce años que había estado en el lugar menos indicado en un momento inoportuno. Hubo un tiroteo entre bandas rivales en la misma calle donde la niña jugaba con sus amigas y una bala perdida le dio en la cabeza.

Fue un duro golpe, estaba hundida y sola en una ciudad desconocida. Apenas recuerda que se fue a beber unas copas a un bar y terminó la noche en una de las tantas discotecas de Londres.

Lo que si recuerda con claridad son sus sentimientos; esa noche no quería ser ella misma, quería otra persona, alguien libre, sin conciencia, que se llevara el dolor que le partía el alma. Y por lo visto lo conseguió por que lo siguiente que recuerda es encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apenas se fijó en el tío que dormía aun a su lado cuando recogió su ropa y se marchó de allí.

No pensó más en esa noche hasta dos meses más tarde, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Pudo volver a casa, pero su jefa la convenció de que podría seguir en el hospital, en la zona de planta, mientras estaba embarazada. Además la señora Thompson, que vivía en el piso de al lado, se ofreció a cuidar del bebé mientras que ella estuviera en el hospital, y sino también la podía dejarla en la guardería.

La idea del aborto en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza; aunque algunos momentos fueron duros no le contó nada a los chicos de Aline para no preocuparlos, pero había mantenido un contacto más o menos regular con ellos. Sabía de sobra que o bien Justin la convencería para regresar a Pittsburgh los dos, ya que él seguía en Nueva York, o vendría a Londres. Y no estaba dispuesta a que dejara su carrera de lado, cuanto antes se hiciera un nombre antes volvería con Brian a Pittsburgh, que era lo que él realmente quería.

El error lo había cometido ella sola y ella se haría cargo de las consecuencias, sin embargo ahora le resultaba difícil considerar a Aline producto de un error. Ese día se había ido una vida y había aparecido otra.

La semana pasada había concluido su residencia; tenía opciones de seguir en el hospital pero echaba de menos a su gente, Justin había vuelto definitivamente de Nueva York y además a Aline le vendría bien crecer dentro de esa gran familia, lo que la terminó de convencer de que era el momento de regresar.

No había informado a nadie de que regresaría mañana ya que quería darles la sorpresa de golpe, quizás así lograría amainar la aparición de Aline, que estaba segura que sería bien recibida por el sólo hecho de ser su hija, pero eso no la libraría de las reprimendas que seguro Justin y Debbie tendrían para ella una vez que se les pasara la impresión.

* * *

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana cuando una llamada le confirmó que el taxi las estaba esperando en la puerta. Le pidió al taxista ayuda para bajar la gran maleta que iría con ellas en el avión mientras que ella bajaba en brazos a una dormida Aline y el equipaje de mano necesario cuando se viajaba con una niña pequeña.

Llevaban poco más de unos minutos de camino cuando un conductor que volvía a su casa tras una larga noche de bares se saltó el semáforo en un cruce, empotrándose en todo el lateral del taxi.

Notas: Espero que les guste. La velocidad de lassubidas dependerá de vuestras respuestas ya que tengo una gran parte scrita.

Ciao


	2. Capitulo 1

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

Capitulo 1

El sonido del teléfono de la habitación despertó a Brian de su sueño. El reloj marcaba apenas las once y media de la mañana. Justin dormía placidamente, tenía que caer una bomba para lograr despertarlo tras la intensa actividad de anoche.

- ¿Diga? – su voz sonaba algo somnolienta.

- Que bien que ya estéis despiertos - la voz de Debbie resonó estridentemente en la cabeza amodorrada de Brian - No quiero excusas esta vez por el bien de vuestras pelotas, os quiero a la una en mi casa. Ah! y traed algo de helado de chocolate para Gus y J.R., creía que tenía en casa pero se me ha acabado y…

- Adiós Deb – Brian colgó antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo más; _joder_, se había olvidado completamente que prometieron ir a comer a casa de Deb cuando volvieran de Vermont.

Apenas tenían dos horas para arreglarse antes de ir, mantenía su norma de llegar siempre elegantemente tarde, y le apetecía una larga ducha con compañía de cierto rubio.

Justin aun seguía dormido, su erección matinal era visible desde su posición. Por la mente de Brian pasaron un montón de ideas, cada una más excitante que la anterior, pero la voz de Debbie aun resonaba en su cabeza y ya había perdido una de sus pelotas, no obstante les daba tiempo a uno rápido.

Deslizó su mano bajo las sabanas con un claro objetivo, lo acarició suavemente esperando su reacción que no tardo en llegar. Su respiración cada vez era menos profunda y más rápida, sin embargo sus ojos seguían cerrados. Brian aumentó el ritmo de su mano mientras comenzó a besarlo sin profundizar demasiado, sólo tentándolo, logrando que Justin abandonara definitivamente el mundo de los sueños y lo instase a profundizar el beso.

Las manos de Brian eran demasiado expertas y a Justin se le estaba acabando el poco aguante que tenía en esos instantes. No tardo en sentirse como si estuviera apunto de explotar en un millón de partículas.

Brian no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia asomara en una de las pequeñas pausas entre beso y beso; sentía como si todo el cuerpo de Justin le estuviera gritando que se encontraba al borde del abismo, que con sólo un par de movimientos más alcanzaría el orgasmo, un orgasmo al que no llegaría si no se levantaba de la cama y lo seguía a la ducha.

Justin apenas fue consciente que las caricias de Brian se habían detenido cuando sintió que su boca se deslizaba hasta uno de sus oídos y le susurraba.

- Hora de levantarse. Debbie llamó para recordarnos _amablemente_ que hoy hay almuerzo familiar, y no se a ti pero a mi me apetece una ducha larga…

Al rubio le dio la sensación que su cerebro tardó una eternidad en comprender las palabras de Brian, por lo que cuando se dirigió al baño Brian ya estaba en la ducha.

- Has dejado un trabajo a medias en la otra habitación señor Kinney y eso no está nada, pero que nada bien. - su sonrisa era un fiel reflejo de que su venganza sería dulce y placentera para ambos.

Fue una ducha larga e intensa por lo que salieron con el tiempo justo de vestirse y arreglarse. Cogieron los regalos que le prometieron a un lloroso Gus que le traerían de su viaje y los que le habían comprado a J.R. El helado lo comprarían en una heladería que estaba de camino a la casa de Debbie.

* * *

Debbie les abrió la puerta con su habitual alegría y con uno de esos abrazos que impiden que el aire pasase a los pulmones. Brian pensó que cualquiera que no conociese a Debbie pensaría que se habían ido durante un mes al Sahara y no una semana de vacaciones a Vermont. No tardó mucho en unírsele un animado Gus contento de volver a ver a sus padres de nuevo, un sentimiento que ellos también compartían. Sí Gus no hubiese estado esperándolos en Pittsburgh el viaje se hubiese alargado un poco más, pero Justin no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de Gus, y _joder_, el también lo había echado mucho de menos.

J.R. se unió pronto a su hermano, con la curiosidad de una niña de tres años que veía una bolsa que estaba segura que contenía regalos. Justin se puso a su altura para saludarla, recibiendo un baboso beso a cambio.

- No puedes negar que tienes genes Novotny, la curiosidad puede contigo, ¿verdad pequeña? – Brian pasó suavemente una mano por la cabeza de J.R. revolviéndole el pelo, para disgusto de Mel, que había tardado una eternidad en peinarla por que la niña no se estaba quieta el tiempo suficiente.

Poco tiempo después todo el mundo se encontraba alrededor de la mesa saboreando la comida de Deb. Los chicos estaban interesados en la parte más sexual del viaje y las chicas en la romántica, pero tanto Brian como Justin sólo dijeron lo justo para calmar su curiosidad.

La tarde fue agradable, Gus quería estrenar su nueva pelota de fútbol y después de mucho insistir había conseguido convencerles de jugar un partido en el jardín, los Bruckner-Novotny contra los Kinney-Taylor.

Mientras aclaraban las reglas del juego, las chicas y Debbie se sentaron en el umbral a observarlos, y Emmett se declaró porrista oficial ya que en todo partido que se precie debía de haber porristas. Ted y Blake aprovecharon para marcharse, la madre de Ted llegaba en el tren de las cuatro.

El partido estuvo bastante reñido, tanto Ben como Hunter eran buenos deportistas pero no estaban acostumbrados a jugar al fútbol, por no decir que Michael no ayudaba demasiado. Brian en cambio había jugado al fútbol en el instituto, afición que heredó Gus, y Justin se defendía bastante bien; pero fue Gus quien decantó definitivamente la balanza hacia el equipo Kinney-Taylor marcando el definitivo 3 a 2.

* * *

El camino de entrada hasta la casa se le estaba haciendo eterno a Brian, eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y apenas se habían rozado en todo el día. Gus no se había separado de ellos y ya era consciente de demasiadas cosas con sus 8 años así que ambos estaban deseosos de llegar a casa.

Pudieron controlar su ansiedad lo suficiente para comprobar las llamadas del contestador cuya luz parpadeaba; un par de ellos eran de Debbie para comprobar que ya habían salido de casa y el tercero fue el que más los desconcertó ya que era una llamada internacional: _señores Taylor y Kinney les llamo del bufete de abogados Callahan y asociados de Londres, es urgente que se pongan en contacto con nosotros cuanto antes._

Justin se había quedado bloqueado, no entendía que tenía que ver un bufete de abogados de Londres con ellos, Daphne era la única que conocían que se encontraba en Londres. _Daphne_, ¿podría tener relación con ella? ¿Le habría pasado algo?, iba a coger el teléfono pero Brian fue más rápido en reaccionar y llamó al mismo número que estaba grabado en el teléfono.

Miró el reloj para calcular por encima que hora sería en Londres, eran unas ocho horas menos por lo que serían las cuatro de la mañana en Londres. El contestador automático del bufete les indicó que las oficinas abrían a las siete de la mañana, así que llamarían de nuevo sobre las once de la noche.

Cenaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en la misteriosa llamada de teléfono que venía acompañada por un millón de dudas pero las dijo en alto por miedo a que se hicieran realidad. El tiempo pasó lentamente, pero por fin eran las once.

- Buenos días, bufete Callahan y asociados, ¿en que puedo servirle?

- Buenos días, soy el señor Kinney – Brian fue el encargado de volver a llamar al bufete.

- Un momento señor Kinney, enseguida le paso con el señor Finnigan, el encargado de su caso.

- Buenos días, soy el señor Finnigan, ¿es usted Brian Kinney?

- Así es

- ¿Está el señor Taylor con usted?

- Si, está a mi lado, le importaría decirme de una vez para qué ha llamado. – la voz de Brian reflejaba lo irritado que se encontraba

- Si no le importa poner el manos libres se lo cuento enseguida ya que tengo que hablar con los dos – Brian lo conectó e hizo una señal a Justín para que se acercara más a su lado.

- Señor Finnigan, soy Justin Taylor, le oímos los dos. – Justin pudo ocultar a duras penas su propia irritación producto del nerviosismo. Todos los abogados eran igual de repelentes procedan del país que procedan pensó.

- Bien, lamento comunicarles que la señorita Daphne Chanders falleció ayer por la mañana en un accidente de tráfico y en su testamento les ha nombrado tutores de la pequeña Aline Chanders….


	3. Capitulo 2

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17 (Escenas de sexo más o menos implicito)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

 Capitulo 2

Justin sintió que el mundo se le caía encima; inconscientemente agarro la mano de Brian. Era su único punto de luz en la profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. La incredulidad inicial pasó a ser sorpresa para hundirlo en un profundo dolor, apenas fue consciente que el abogado seguía hablando, dijera lo que dijera en estos momentos no era importante.

Brian también sintió un profundo dolor en su alma, pero pronto la fría mano de Justin, que buscaba la suya, lo despejo lo suficiente para volver a tomar el dominio de si mismo. Debía de mantenerse fuerte en estos momentos, por el bien de los dos.

El abogado se había detenido al comprobar que no le respondía ni oía ningún sonido desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Señor Finnigan le importaría volver a repetir lo último – Brian recordó de repente que la noticia de la muerte de Daphne no era la única.

- Les decía que la señorita Daphne Chanders les ha nombrado tutores legales de la pequeña Aline.

- ¡¡Pero eso es imposible!! Daphne no tiene ninguna hija ¡¡Nos lo habría dicho por Dios!! – Justin sonó muy indignado, ese abogaducho de pacotilla se estaba quedando con ellos de una forma muy cruel.

- Me temo señor que es cierto. La niña se encuentra actualmente en el Hospital General; ha tenido un par de heridas pero ninguna de gravedad según los médicos. Es necesario, si es posible, que vengan a Londres para finalizar el papeleo y puedan sacar a la niña del hospital, además deben decidir que hacer con el cuerpo de la señorita Chanders…

Brian se hizo cargo del asunto antes de que se saliera de su control. Conocía lo suficiente de abogados para saber que sus palabras debían de ser ciertas, carecían del sentido necesario para que una persona normal las entendiera.

- Señor Finnigan mande todos los papeles que posea sobre el caso al bufete Wilson y Summers asociados, en concreto al propio señor Summers, con carácter de urgencia. El solucionará cualquier problema que surja. Nosotros viajaremos a Londres en cuanto podamos.

- Bien, haré lo que me dicen. Buenas noches.

Brian colgó el teléfono y dirigió toda su atención a Justin. Estaba pálido y agitaba levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro y apretaba su mano con fuerza, como si temiera soltarse en algún instante. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, con algo de dificultad ya que no le soltó la mano, para que lo mirase sólo a él y le habló levemente, casi susurrándole.

- Escúchame ¿me estás escuchando? – Justin asintió

- Bien, ahora debemos ser fuertes, se que duele, pero no sabemos que es lo que nos vamos a encontrar, y te necesito ¿de acuerdo?

Justin volvió a asentir, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que retiró Brian con sus manos.

Así me gusta, tenemos dos opciones; la primera es esperar a que Summers nos llame mañana para que nos diga lo que hay, la segunda es llamar al aeropuerto y coger el primer avión que vuele a Londres y solucionar las cosas desde allí ¿Qué decides?

- Ve llamando, yo voy haciendo las maletas – la voz de Justin sonó segura, tenía un objetivo al que aferrarse para mantener la cordura.

Brian lo besó tiernamente antes de soltarlo.

* * *

Por fin estaban en Londres; fue un vuelo sin escala en el que apenas pudieron conciliar el sueño, aunque Brian intentó por todos los medios que Justin durmiera, necesitaba descansar para afrontar lo que estaba seguro que se avecinaba. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar abiertamente del tema porque lo convertiría en real.

Habían dejado un mensaje a Cynthia con el fin de que se encargara de avisar a la familia de que se habían ido a Londres, sin decirle a ninguno el verdadero motivo ya que se lo dirían a la vuelta, no había necesidad de preocuparlos antes de tiempo; y para que les buscara un hotel durante el tiempo que estuvieran en la ciudad.

Apenas se bajaron del avión cuando Summers llamó al móvil de Brian:

- Dime John – Justin se detuvo a su lado a la espera de información – Y habla claro.

- Acabo de terminar de revisar el papeleo que me han enviado desde Londres. Parece que todo está en regla y es correcto; poseéis la tutela de la niña, si la aceptáis claro.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? Ni si quiera sabíamos que la niña existía – aunque estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que usaba en los negocios no pudo evitar que sonara algo insegura, él asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos y eso lo frustraba en demasía.

- Según la partida de nacimiento la niña nació el 3 de Febrero del 2007 en Londres, y es hija biológica de la señorita Chanders y de padre desconocido. No creo que haya problemas con los servicios sociales de Inglaterra, ya que la niña posee doble nacionalidad y no le queda nadie en Londres.

>> También tengo el informe policial del accidente donde falleció. Ambas iban en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, según la compañía, cuando un conductor borracho los embistió justo en el lado donde iba sentada la señorita Chanders. Parece ser que la ruptura del cuello debido a él golpe fue la causa de la muerte, pero no es oficial.

- Bueno, encárgate de conseguir los permisos necesarios para que nos podamos llevar el cuerpo de Daphne. Nosotros nos pasaremos por el hospital donde está la niña a ver si alguien allí, que conociera a Daphne, nos puede aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto cogieron un taxi rumbo al hospital. El día estaba gris y lluvioso, cosa común en Londres, pero Justin lo sintió como un reflejo de su propia alma.

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto ya que Brian ya le había contado todo lo que había dicho el abogado.

Una vez en el hospital se dirigieron a recepción, y parece ser que los estaban esperando porque los llevaron directamente al ala infantil del hospital, más concretamente a la consulta de la Dra. Jenkins.

- ¡Buenos días! Les estaba esperando, lamento mucho su perdida. Soy la Dra. Jenkins, amiga y compañera de Daphne, y ahora, la pediatra de la pequeña Aline - la doctora era una mujer rubia oscura, de mediana edad que no se sorprendió en absoluto por verlos, cómo si supiera de antemano cual era su aspecto físico.

- ¡Buenos días! – Brian y Justin contestaron, por cortesía, prácticamente a la vez. Se habían vuelto a coger de la mano casi sin darse cuenta, aunque Jenkins, que era como la llamaban sus amigos ya que había demasiadas Mary en el hospital, no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a esa zona. Daphne tenía razón, desde lejos era visible que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Bueno, me imagino que tendrán un millón de dudas. Les diré todo lo que sé antes de que entren a ver a la niña, pero será mejor que se sienten.

- Ya puede empezar – la voz de Brian sonó demasiado dura, pero es que no le gustaba perder el control de lo que le rodea y llevaba un día muy duro. Al sentir que Justin le apretaba la mano, se recordó que ambos estaban metidos en esto, y que el rubio debía de estar pasándolo peor que él, por mucho que deseara soportar el solo el dolor de ambos. Se obligó a mantener la calma.

- Conocía a Daphne desde su llegada al hospital, ambas trabajábamos en la misma unidad. Poco tiempo después de llegar perdió a su primera paciente, una niña de 12 años a la que una bala perdida le dio en la cabeza, no pudimos hacer mucho por ella, pero Daphne se reprochaba el que no hubiésemos conseguido salvarle la vida. Estuvo un tiempo bastante deprimida, pero a todos nos pasa alguna que otra vez.

>> La cosa pareció calmarse durante un tiempo. No sería hasta unos tres meses después cuando se la volvió a ver enferma, deprimida; me costó, pero conseguí averiguar que le pasaba. Por lo visto se había quedado embarazada sin proponérselo, no me dio más explicaciones de lo que ocurrió - aclaró cuando vio que Justin estaba apunto de preguntar - pero le preocupaba el que iba a hacer; no quería decirlo en Pittsburgh estaba segura que tú, Justin, volverías de Nueva York para ayudarla y que no sería justo para ti. que te merecías completar ese último escalón para ser feliz. La verdad es que esa parte no la entendí muy bien pero no quise preguntar.

Justin no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, era propio de Daphne anteponer las necesidades de las demás a las suyas propias. La doctora siguió hablando.

- La convencí de que podía terminar su residencia en el hospital sin demasiados problemas. La semana pasada le ofrecieron seguir en el Hospital como interna, pero ella decidió que quería volver a casa, decía que echaba demasiado de menos a su familia y que Aline se merecía crecer en una gran familia. Desgraciadamente no llegaron a coger el avión.

>> La niña se encuentra físicamente bien, tiene unos cuantos moretones y un par de raspones, pero nada grave. Lo que nos preocupa es que no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, y se por experiencia que la niña chapurrea bastante para su edad, y las continuas pesadillas, pero creemos que con un poco de estabilidad y en un ambiente donde la niña se sienta querida, irán cesando.

El silencio invadió la habitación, era demasiada información en poco tiempo para comprenderla, ha demás la falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella en ellos. Fue Justin quien se decidió a hablar para pedir poder ver a la pequeña de Aline, ahora que tenía las cosas más o menos claras estaba deseando poder verla.

La Dra. Jenkins los dirigió hasta la habitación de la pequeña, esta vez Justin se fijó más en todo lo que le rodeaba, sentía la mente algo más despejada. Su amiga les había confiado a su mayor tesoro y no pensaba defraudarla.

Las paredes de la habitación de Aline estaban decoradas con figuras diversas de vivos colores, la cama, que estaba en el centro parecía enorme para una niña tan pequeña. Una vez la miró a la cara no hubo dudas, esa niña parecía una miniatura de Daphne. Quizás su pelo fuera un poco más oscuro y su piel más blanca, pero por lo demás eran idénticas.


	4. Capitulo 3

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17 (Escenas de sexo más o menos implicito)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Toda duda sobre la maternidad de Daphne, si es que alguien llegara a tenerla, caería en saco roto en cuanto vieran a Aline.

Brian se había detenido en la puerta, necesitaba tiempo para volver a tener el control de sí mismo, además a Sunshine se le daba mejor eso de tratar con los niños y no quería asustarla, la pobre había pasado demasiado.

Justin se dirigió lentamente a donde estaba la niña, su rostro era un reflejo de la disputa que estaba viviendo sus emociones en su interior, apenas dio unos pasos cuando algo le hizo detenerse. ¿Cómo se supone que debía trata a una niña de año y medio que acaba de perder a su madre? ella era demasiado pequeña para acordarse de él por mucho que su madre le haya hablado de ellos, porque estaba seguro al cien por cien que Daphne le había hablado de ellos; las dudas y el miedo empezaban a ganar la batalla a la esperanza de saber que aunque se amiga se había ido les había dejado a alguien con ellos. En esas estaba cuando sintió que las manos de Brian lo empujaban levemente en dirección a la niña a la vez que le susurraba: _si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tú, no lo dudes ni un instante._

La pequeña estaba sentada en la cama y parecía muy triste, sin ese brillo que caracteriza a los niños. Justin cogió uno de los juguetes que había en una caja, en concreto una de esas pizarras en las que se puede dibujar y borrar después con un simple pase. Se sentó en un lado de la cama y saludo a la niña sin más, cosa que le costó un verdadero esfuerzo ya que estaba deseando cogerla en brazos y llevársela muy lejos de allí. Un hospital no era lugar para una niña por muy bien decorado que estuviese; pero debía hacer las cosas buen si quería llegar a algún lado y si se la llevaba de esa forma sólo conseguiría asustarla.

- Hola, me llamo Justin – sabía que lo más probable es que no lo entendiera del todo, pero era la mejor forma de empezar que se le ocurría.

Aline no le prestó mucha atención, solo se giro lo suficiente para observar quien se había sentado en su cama y dirigido a ella; estaba harta de esa gente extraña que no paraban de hablar delante de ella, quería a su mama. ¿Dónde estaría su mama? estaba tardando demasiado en venir a buscarla. Ese señor se parecía mucho al nene que sale con mamá en una foto, mamá lo llamaba tito Justin. Aline se acercó un poco más a él, pero sin decidirse a avanzar más.

Justin no quiso desaprovechar lo poco de su avance y se dispuso a dibujar un gatito con la ayuda de la pizarra de juguete. A Gus y a Jenny le gustaban los animales cuando tenían esa edad y no paraban de pedirle que les dibujara alguno cuando tenían ocasión; esperaba que a Aline le gustaran también. Miró a Brian, que aun seguía en la puerta, sonriéndole a la espera que le devolviera una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que hacían que su corazón se llenara de amor y confianza, una confianza que necesitaba con urgencia. No tardó mucho en devolverle la sonrisa, aunque también mostraba una tristeza que ambos compartían y tardaría en irse.

Parece que la curiosidad infantil iba ganando la batalla a Aline, porque a medida que el dibujo iba avanzando la niña se acercaba un poco más a Justin. En cuanto lo terminó, Justin lo dejó a la vista de la pequeña, de tal forma que pudiera verlo sin que se tuviera que acercar demasiado para no asustarla. A Aline tuvo que gustarle el dibujo porque se quitó su chupete de la boca y con él señaló el dibujo soltando un alegre: _gatito_.

Mary se alegró tanto por Aline como por Justin; estaban avanzando mucho en muy poco tiempo. Ni los mejores psicólogos infantiles del hospital habían conseguido que la niña les hablara tan pronto. Se alejó de la habitación dejándolos solos con la pequeña, no había ninguna duda de que harían bien las cosas.

Justin borro el dibujo de la pizarra en cuanto observó que la atención de Aline decaía un poco y se puso a dibujar estaba vez a un perro. La cosa iba avanzando poco a poco, Justin dibujaba un animal y Aline lo identificaba, logrando que una tímida sonrisa se hiciera cada vez más permanente en su pequeño rostro; este pequeño avance animó a Justin a dirigirse directamente a la niña.

- Aline, soy Justin ¿me conoces? – Justin sintió que su pregunta era demasiado estúpida, no tenía ni dos años aun, pero algo le decía que tenía que intentarlo.

- Si, tito _Tin_. Foto mamá. ¿Y mamá? – no había duda, era hija de Daphne, es tan despierta como ella, pensó Justin.

- Mamá se ha ido lejos, muy lejos, y no volverá. – ¿cómo se le decía a una niña de esa edad que su madre había muerto? – Te quedarás conmigo y tío Brian; te llevaremos a casa. Nos iremos de aquí.

El rostro de Aline reflejaba incomprensión, había demasiados cosas que no comprendía; pero la idea de marcharse de allí con él parecía que no le importaba porque cogió a su muñeca de trapo y le echo los brazos a Justin para que la ayudara a bajar de la cama, con la barra no podía deslizarse hacía abajo.

Brian irradiaba orgullo cuando Justin le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos. La niña tendría que estar lo más cómoda posible con la presencia de Brian por el bien de todos. Justin se puso a la altura de la pequeña y le habló con calma, con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

- Aline, él es el tío Brian. Los dos te llevaremos a casa. - Brian se agachó a la altura de la pequeña para que pudiese observarlo mejor, sonriendo levemente a la niña (la sonrisa de Sunshine era famosa, pero la suya también había hecho que más de uno y una perdieran toda la noción de lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarse a mirarlo embobado)

- Tito Bri – Aline se colocó detrás de la pierna de Justin, que se había incorporado para no apabullar a la niña, pero aún así le devolvió la sonrisa a Brian desde su nueva posición, por lo que los chicos se dieron por satisfechos por el momento.

Brian salio de la habitación, no sin antes besar a Justin, acción que levantó la curiosidad de la pequeña, para arreglar todo lo necesario para llevarse a Aline del hospital cuanto antes. Justin se quedó en la habitación con Aline mientras que volvían al juego de los dibujos, intercalándolos con algunos nuevos juguetes que la propia Aline acercaba a Justin.

Lo de sacar a Aline del hospital fue más fácil de lo que Brian se había esperado, después de todo parece que tener buenos abogados facilita mucho las cosas. Summers, con la ayuda de Finnigan, el abogado ingles de Daphne, para agilizar los trámites correspondientes a la jurisdicción inglesa, habían conseguido en un tiempo record que la tutela provisional pasara a ellos a la espera de una vista preliminar ya en Estados Unidos, que según Summers sólo era un mero trámite para hacerlo más oficial. Cosa que no termino de convencer a Brian, pero no podía hacer mucho más desde Londres.

* * *

Justin dejó escapar un largo suspiro en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del hotel. Había sido un día demasiado duro y lo peor no hacía más que comenzar; sería la primera noche al cuidado de Aline y en su cabeza sólo había dudas sobre lo que debía hacer.

Le hubiese gustado poder hablar por teléfono con su madre o Debbie para que les aportara algo de esa sabiduría que sólo daba el tiempo, o con las chicas, que habían pasado por ello recientemente, mejor dicho, aun estaban con ello.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse, necesitaba mantener sus nervios bajo control si quería sobrevivir a esta noche. Había trabajado de canguro de Gus y Jenny lo suficiente para saber que cuando un niño echa más de menos a su madre es de noche.

El día lo habían pasado más o menos tranquilos, sin prisas. Fue Brian quien se encargo de pasarse por la morgue para firmar personalmente los permisos necesarios para el traslado del cuerpo de Daphne; no le dijo nada a Justin, ya que con lo cabezota que era seguro que quería ser él el que se pasara y ya había sufrido lo suficiente sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

Sabían por la Dra. Jenkins que las cosas de Daphne y Aline habían sido enviadas a Pittsburgh, aunque no a que parte de la ciudad, así que decidieron comprar lo que Aline pudiera necesitar hasta llegar a casa. Además, a la pequeña le sentaría bien salir un rato después de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital.

Lo primero que nada era pasarse por la farmacia, en ella podrían preguntar sin problemas sobre que artículo era mejor para la niña; irlos a comprar a una gran superficie traería sólo problemas y ya tenían suficientes. Así que se dirigieron a una de las farmacias que había al salir del Hospital.

Justin revisó la lista con todas las cosas que necesitarían. Se la había dado una de las enfermeras, la verdad es que fueron varias, sobre todo las más jóvenes, las que se ofrecieron a hacerla cuando Justin se lo pidió, por lo que la jefa tuvo que meterse en medio para que no provocaran un revuelo y hacerla ella personalmente, aunque tampoco desperdició la oportunidad para darles su número de teléfono personal por si tenían algún problema con la pequeña mientras estaban en Londres.

Lo primero, y lo que más preocupaba a los chicos, era los pañales. La niña muy pronto tendría la edad apropiada para quitárselos pero le recomendaron que no se los quitase todavía ya que la pequeña había sufrido ya suficientes cambios en un corto periodo de tiempo. Había demasiadas marcas y estilos como para saber cuál es el que tenían que elegir; lo del tamaño era fácil, estaban clasificados según el peso y el sexo del pequeño y ellos llevaban encima una carpeta con los papeles de Aline, donde en uno de ellos venía el peso concreto de la niña; Brian resolvió la indecisión de Justin con la premisa que siempre le funcionaba, lo más caro suele ser lo mejor.

Una vez resuelto el problema de los pañales, le seguía el de la alimentación, pero no podían resolverlo allí ya que la niña podía tomar alimentos sólidos sin grandes problemas, mientras que no fueran demasiados fuertes para su estómago; aun así se decidieron por comprar unos potitos ya que aun no sabían donde iban a comer en Londres. A los potitos le siguieron un paquete de toallitas infantiles, y el resto de las cosas que había en la lista.

Una vez terminadas las compras en la farmacia cogieron un taxi dirección a un centro comercial, donde compraron algo de ropa para Aline, esta vez con la ayuda de la pequeña, que era la encargada de decir si le gustaba o no lo que estaban comprando; Justin no pudo evitar decir en voz alta que lo que le faltaba en casa era a otra persona obsesionada con la ropa, aunque la gran sonrisa qua acompaño a sus palabras dejaba ver que eso no lo molestaba demasiado. Brian frunció el ceño en cuanto lo escuchó, acción que impulsó a Justin a alisárselo a base de besos.

- No te enfades, te quiero aunque seas un obseso de la ropa.

- ¿No te quejas de mi otra obsesión? – la voz de Brian era demasiado lujuriosa para la voluntad del rubio.

- No, adoro tu otra obsesión, siempre y cuando la practiques conmigo. – Justin se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo, un beso suave que poco a poco se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Aline, que iba de la mano de Justin, se les quedo mirando, habían dejado de prestarle atención y eso no le gustaba demasiado, así que lloriqueo un poco, justo lo necesario para que tanto Justin como Brian se pusieran a su altura para averiguar que le ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te ocurre algo? – la voz de Justin reflejaba un alto grado de preocupación.

Aline levantó sus bracitos en dirección a Justin, en una petición muda para que la cogiera en brazos, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir. La pequeña acomodo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Justin, dirigiéndole a Brian una mirada que decía claramente _es mío_.

Cómo aun no habían comido nada se dirigieron a una de los tantos restaurantes del centro comercial. Se decidieron por uno más familiar de lo que acostumbraban, donde había demasiados niños correteando para la paciencia de Brian. Otro de los inconvenientes fue una Aline eufórica por demostrar que ella solita podía comerse el filete de pollo que los chicos habían pedido para ella, cosa que acabó con un Justin de lo más entretenido mientras Brian intentaba convencer a la niña que lo mejor es que dejara que por esta vez le dieran de comer ellos. La cosa, gracias a Dios, no termino en desastre ya que la pequeña estaba demasiado cansada y durante los últimos trozos estaba más dormida que despierta.

Después de terminar de comer fue cuando se dirigieron al hotel que les había reservado Cynthia y donde ya habían enviado las cosas más pesadas que habían comprado.

Entre los dos, ya que Justin se negaba a hacerlo él todo sólo, le pusieron a Aline uno de los pijamas que le habían comprado y aunque fue Justin quien le cambió el pañal ya que Brian se había negado en rotundo alegando que él tenía más práctica.

El hotel había provisto a la habitación con una cuna para que pudiese dormir la pequeña, ya que las camas simples no tenían barreras que evitaran una posible caída de la cama. No fue hasta que Aline se había quedado dormida de nuevo cuando la acostaron en la cuna.

Había sido un día demasiado largo también para ellos, por lo que apenas pudieron pasar de unos cuantos besos y alguna que otra caricia durante la ducha compartida. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro cuando un llanto desgarrador los despertó de su sueño.

La pequeña aun estaba inmersa en su particular pesadilla cuando los chicos se acercaron a comprobar que era lo que le ocurría, tardaron un poco en despertarla ya que la niña no paraba de repetir una y otra vez: _mamá desperta, mama desperta_…


	5. Capitulo 4

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17 (Escenas de sexo más o menos implicito)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Justin fue el primero en reaccionar y cogió a la pequeña en brazos para intentar calmarla. Le partía el corazón verla en ese estado, un estado que empeoró cuando la niña fue consciente de que no era su madre la que la acunaba entre sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar más fieramente si eso era posible.

La desesperación de la niña, y la que pronto sufriría Justin sino lograba calmarla, impulsó a Brian a tomar a la pequeña en brazos. Apenas fue consciente de que apoyo a Aline en su pecho mientras le masajeaba la espalda haciendo círculos con la palma de su mano extendida, a la vez que murmuraba palabras de consuelo sin mucho sentido. Justin se había quedado mudo de la impresión, había visto a Brian en muchas facetas en su vida, pero debía reconocer que ésta era completamente nueva, y la verdad es que a partir de entonces sería una de sus favoritas.

No sabrían decir si fueron las palabras de consuelo de Brian, su contacto, el calor que desprendía su piel, o simplemente el conjunto de todas esas cosas; lo importante es que la pequeña se había vuelto a quedar dormida en sus brazos.

Con una mirada Justin indicó a Brian que colocara a Aline en la cama con ellos, necesitaba tener a la niña cerca, comprobar que estaba bien, que estaba segura. Una vez acostados uno a cada lado de la niña se giraron para verse las caras.

- Espero que esta medida sea provisional Sunshine, sabes que nunca digo que no a un trío, pero no creo que sea una buena solución. – la mirada de Brian aun reflejaba algo de preocupación por la pequeña.

- Lo sé, estoy seguro que en casa las cosas serán más fáciles. – _por lo menos es lo que espero_ - Por cierto, cuando pienso que ya no puedes hacer nada que me impresione siempre sales con algo nuevo bajo la manga. ¿Qué práctica tienes consolando a niñas pequeñas con pesadillas?

- Más de la que crees, Sunshine, más de la que crees ¿Cómo crees que conseguía que tu volvieras a dormirte sin muchos problemas? – Justin observó el rostro de Brian detenidamente, sabía que en su mente pasaban una y otra vez recuerdos de una época que fue muy dura para ambos.

- Bueno, aprovechemos que este pequeño monstruito ya está durmiendo y durmamos nosotros también, el vuelo sale mañana temprano y después no hay quien te levante de la cama. – Justin se incorporó lo justo para besar suavemente a Brian.

* * *

El servicio despertador del hotel llamó a los chicos a las siete de la mañana; su vuelo no salía hasta las diez y media, pero debían bañar a la pequeña antes de irse, además de asegurarse de que las cenizas de Daphne iban con ellos en el avión.

El baño fue toda una odisea, parecía que Aline se había despertado sin ningún recuerdo de la pesadilla de anoche, por lo que ahora era la viva imagen de una niña feliz por poder salpicar agua a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance, en especial a Justin que fue el encargado de bañarla mientras que Brian se encargaba de terminar de guardar el equipaje extra que se llevaban de vuelta.

Cuando Brian terminó a arreglar la habitación se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Taylor, ¿no se suponía que era la niña la única que debía bañarse? – Brian hizo un par de muecas a Aline que rió encantada, salpicando más agua.

- Ja, ja, has visto lo gracioso que se ha levantado el tío Brian, ¿no crees que eso se merece una pequeña venganza? – la pequeña observaba a Justin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba cómo éste empezaba a salpicarle agua a Brian, uniéndose a él.

La alarma del móvil de Justin comenzó a sonar indicándoles que se les echaba el tiempo encima para ir al aeropuerto si seguían jugando.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que la hora del baño terminó. Hay que vestirse señorita.

- No, _quero_. – Aline comenzó hacer pucheros cuando notó que Justin la alzaba para sacarla de la bañera.

Costó lo suyo convencer a Aline de que la hora del baño ya había acabado, pero distrayéndola con algunos juegos, Justin consiguió secarla y vestirla mientras que Brian se duchaba. Dejó a la pequeña dentro de la cuna y le puso algunos peluches que compraron ayer, más esa muñeca de trapo que no se separaba de ella casi nunca.

- Ey. – susurró Justin mientras abrazaba a Brian por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

- Ey, ¿y la niña? – Brian se volteó para estar cara a cara mientras que acariciaba lentamente con sus pulgares las ojeras de Justin.

- En la cuna, con unos cuantos de los peluches que compramos ayer. – Justin no pudo evitar una sonrisa, por mucho que dijeran que sólo comprarían lo necesario tuvo que convencer a Brian de que cómo no parase de comprar tendrían que alquilar un Jumbo para la vuelta.

- Bien, entonces date una ducha y vístete. Mientras yo ordenaré el desayuno ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- No, sólo café y algo de cereales, no creo que pueda comer mucho más.

- Está bien, te esperamos fuera – Brian salió del cuarto de baño no sin antes darle un suave beso en la sien.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el suave balbuceo de Aline y el agua de la ducha caer, cuando Brian se acercó lentamente a la pequeña.

- Eh pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – Aline apenas giro la cabeza para observar a Brian – Quiero hacerte una oferta de negocios que te puede interesar, el tío Justin está cansado y necesita dormir un poco durante el vuelo de vuelta a casa, así que si te portas bien te prometo que visitaremos la juguetería tú y yo solos y compraremos lo que más te guste. ¿Trato hecho?

Aline asintió con la cabeza, aunque Brian estaba casi seguro de que apenas lo había entendido, pero tendría que valer.

El desayuno fue rápido, un coche los estaba esperando para ir al aeropuerto.

* * *

El viaje a Pittsburg fue largo, pero no fue tan malo cómo Brian se temía. Habían comprado un par de libros infantiles en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto, que junto a los peluches, mantuvieron entretenida a la pequeña la mayor parte del viaje. Lo que más costó fue convencer a Justin de que podría aprovechar el vuelo para dormir un poco más. También las azafatas fueron de gran ayuda, ya que se ofrecieron a pasear a una inquieta Aline que estaba empeñada en pasearse ella solita por todo el avión, en un afán por investigar todas las cosas nuevas que la rodeaban.

- _Tito Tin llegamo, despeta_.

- Hola pequeña – Justin miró por la ventana - es verdad hemos llegado. ¿Brian?

- Estoy aquí – Justin sintió que lo besaban – Se empeñó en que quería sentarse a tu lado y no quería que cogiera un berrinche. Debemos irnos ya.

- De acuerdo, yo cojo a la niña y tú sus cosas ¿vale?

- Lo que tú digas.

En Pittsburgh ya era de noche cuando llegaron, debido al cambio de horario, por lo que decidieron esperar a mañana por la mañana para contarle la noticia al resto de la familia, así que pidieron un taxi para dirigirse a Britin.

Una vez en casa, Brian se dirigió al despacho para comprobar si Cynthia le había mandado todos los informes que necesitaba para la reunión que tenía por la mañana con una empresa de cosméticos, una de sus cuentas más importantes; mientras que Justin se dirigió a la cocina con Aline para preparar algo de cena.

- Ven siéntate aquí – sentó a la pequeña en una de las sillas de la cocina - ¿Qué quieres comer pequeña?

Justin no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que debía darle o no de comer a la niña.

- _Quero_ _Bibi_ – Justin recordó que las chicas solían dar a Gus, cuando tenía la edad de Aline, y aún a J.R., biberones de leche con galletas en migajas, así que se decidió a prepararle uno igual, aunque lo pasó antes por la batidora.

Brian volvió a la cocina en cuando comprobó que los informes le habían llegado, por lo que Justin aprovechó para indicarle que se sentara y cogiera a la niña en brazos, a la vez que le dio el biberón a Aline.

- Tendremos que comprar también una trona para bebés. Las sillas son demasiado minimalistas, y caras, para que una niña coma sin problemas.

- Eso ya lo veremos mañana. Me imagino que podemos pedir ayuda a Linds o a mi madre para saber todo lo que hay que comprar, aunque no creo que haga falta pedírsela. Serán las primeras en ofrecerse. – contestó Justin mientras que colocaba la cena de ambos en la mesa.

- Eso sin contar a Debbie, _joder_, la tendremos todo el día metida en casa si nos descuidamos.

- _Joe_ – Aline soltó el biberón para repetir esa nueva palabra una y otra vez.

- Tendremos que controlar nuestro vocabulario si no queremos que en un futuro tenga el mismo vocabulario que Debbie, ya tenemos suficiente con ella. – dijo Justin mientras intentaba convencer a Aline para que dejara de pronunciar esa nueva palabra, cosa difícil ya que apenas podía contener su sonrisa y la pequeña pensaba que hacía gracia.

Una vez terminada la cena, Justin fue a cambiar a Aline mientras que Brian colocaba de nuevo la barrera en la cama de Gus, donde dormiría Aline hasta que pudieran prepararle su propio cuarto.

- Que tenga dulces sueños pequeña- Justin besó la frente de Aline, mientras la cubría bien con las mantas y colocaba la muñeca de trapo, Mimi, al lado de una dormida Aline.

Antes de salir de la habitación conectó el avisador de bebes, por si Aline tenía de nuevo pesadillas, dejó encendida una de las lamparitas del cuarto a baja potencia.

Brian lo esperaba a bajo, se había ofrecido a recoger la cocina.

- Ya se durmió – anunció Justin cuando lo vio en el salón preparándose una copa.

- ¿Quieres? – le preguntó Brian señalando la licorera.

- No, sólo quiero que me beses hasta que no pueda respirar, sentirte dentro de mí, quiero sentir que estamos vivos. – Justin se acercaba a Brian con andares de felino pero, a medida que iba avanzando, sus ojos comenzaban a estar brillantes, húmedos, y Brian estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver poco con la pasión.

- Shh, tranquilo Sunshine, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso – Brian lo beso – pero ahora lo más importante es que dejes salir el dolor que te corroe las entrañas. Necesitas ser tú, hay una niña que te necesita, y yo también.

Brian sintió cómo las defensas de Justin iban bajando a medida que lo abrazaba y se sentaban juntos en el sofá.

- Recuerda que Daphne te quería, te ha dejado lo más importante que tenía.

- Nos ha dejado Brian, nos lo ha dejado a los dos – le recordó Justin a medida que sus dejaba salir todo el dolor que lo inundaba.

La mañana los sorprendió dormidos en el sofá, en una posición bastante incomoda, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello.


	6. Capitulo 5

* * *

**Titulo**: Aline.

**Advertencias**: muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Raitig**: NR - 17 (Escenas de sexo más o menos implicito)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Cowlip y compañía.

**Resumen**: Una amiga dejará a cargo de los chicos a alguien muy especial.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Justin se dirigió al cuarto de Gus donde se encontraba Aline, aun dormida, por lo que aprovechó para dirigirse a su dormitorio, sin olvidarse de llevarse el avisador. Brian pasaría por Kinnetic para comprobar cómo iban las cosas y firmar los papeles que necesitaban su firma, que según Cynthia se habían acumulado bastantes estas casi tres semanas que habían estado fuera entre una cosa y otra.

El sonido del agua caer le indicó que Brian estaba todavía duchándose, así que se desnudó en el dormitorio para unirse con él, pero antes dejó el aparato electrónico encima de la cómoda y puso el volumen al máximo, para oírlo sin problemas desde el baño. Desde su estancia en Nueva York no se sentía tan necesitado de Brian, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, fundirse con él, acariciar su piel, besarlo con pasión hasta que sus pulmones suplicasen por un poco de aire, era deseo carnal en estado puro.

Brian abrió totalmente el grifo del agua caliente, el sofá le había dejado los músculos agarrotados debido a la mala postura. Justin se había quedado dormido por fin bien entrada la noche y no tuvo corazón para despertarlo y poder dormir en la gran y cómoda cama que había en su dormitorio.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, más concretamente en todo lo que tendrían que solucionar ahora que Aline estaba con ellos, la pequeña estaba entera y completamente bajo su responsabilidad, cosa que lo asustaba bastante; cuando sintió que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura.

- ¡Joder Brian! El agua está ardiendo.

Brian se volteó y observó a un enfadado Justin que no sabía cuál de sus dos manos chupar para calmar un poco el dolor. Cogió una de la mano derecha de Sunshine y mientras comenzaba a pasar lentamente su lengua y sus labios por toda su extensión, con la otra abrió el grifo de agua fría.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Brian mientras ponía su mejor cara de inocencia con un toque de preocupación.

- Aja, aunque puedes hacer algo aun mejor para compensarme - el tono claramente sexual de Justin no paso desapercibido para Brian _Joder ya ni si quiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se hundió en su prieto y cremoso culo._

- ¿Algo cómo esto? – preguntó a la vez que acercaba a Justin hacía sí y devoraba simplemente sus carnosos labios, dejándolo con ganas de más.

- Yo pensaba algo más como esto- contestó mientras comenzaba a rozar su cadera con la del moreno, dejando que sus miembros se movieran uno contra el otro, y llevaba sus brazos a su cuello para profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua, buscando la inmediata reacción de Brian.

No era el tiempo de las palabras, los suaves gemidos de ambos eran amortiguados por el constante sonido del agua. Sería un polvo rápido pero intenso, no había tiempo para otra cosa; Brian debía marcharse pronto a Kinnetic y además Aline debía de estar apunto de despertar.

Brian volteó a Justin y lo apoyo sobre una de las paredes de la ducha cuando estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho más el constante roce sin correrse. Cogió el tubo de lubricante que guardaban en la ducha (había varios por distintos lugares de la casa) y se dispuso a preparar a un ansioso Sunshine, recreándose. Lo penetró lentamente disfrutando del millón de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al sentirlo sin ningún tipo de barrera, sus primeras embestidas fueron lentas, saliéndose casi completamente de su interior para volver a entrar, pero precisas, golpeando su próstata cada vez que se hundía en él.

Justin pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Brian y lo instó a que inclinara la cabeza para poder besarlo, momento que aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior y suplicarle que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas. Necesitaba correrse y lo necesitaba ya.

El clímax llegó de forma casi imprevista, pero eso no disminuyó ni un ápice la brutalidad con la que los poseyó.

- Joder Sunshine – Brian intentaba recobrar el aliento antes de salir completamente de Justin.

- ¿No se supone que es lo que acabamos de hacer? – preguntó Justin con una sonrisa irónica, algo más recuperado que Brian

- Muy gracioso rubito, pero que muy gracioso – Brian comenzó a salir de su interior lo que provocó un profundo gemido en Justin que sintió como se derramaba el semen del moreno entre sus muslos.

Después de volver a ducharse y vestirse, entre algún que otro arrumaco de por medio, Justin volvió al cuarto donde dormía Aline. No pudo evitar que el terror invadiera su cuerpo al comprobar que la cama se encontraba vacía; respiró hondo un par de veces y observó más detenidamente la habitación hasta darse cuenta de un leve movimiento bajo la colcha que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Se acercó y levantó la colcha lo justo para observar a la pequeña que se encontraba acurrucada en el rincón y abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca sin emitir sonido alguno.

- Aline, Aline, mírame cariño – susurró mientras se agachaba al lado de la pequeña y volvía a cubrir a ambos con la colcha.

Aline apenas levantó la mirada, lo justo para comprobar que era Justin quien se encontraba junto a ella. El pequeño rastro de lágrimas que aún conservaba en su rostro le rompió el corazón al rubio, pero se calmó en parte cuando la niña se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo todo lo firme que su bracitos le permitían.

- Shhh, no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí pequeña – dijo Justin mientras se levantaba del suelo con la pequeña en brazos y le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco sintió como el agarre de la niña fue perdiendo intensidad.

- Ahora bajaremos los dos juntos a la cocina a por un desayuno bien rico y a decirle adiós al tío Brian que se va a trabajar pero lo veremos a la hora de comer. ¿Quieres decirle adiós al tío Brian? – preguntó Justin.

Aline asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir aun ningún sonido, cosa que preocupó algo a Justin.

- Bien, vamos a buscarlo, estará aún en la cocina.

Brian estaba metiendo los últimos papeles en su maletín para marcharse, llevaba puesto uno de los Armanis favoritos de Justin, uno de esos que hacían que apenas abandonara la oficina del jefe cuando estaban en la oficina.

- Hola peque – saludó Brian a la niña cuando los vio entrar – recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente los dos, no creas que se me ha olvidado. Esta tarde pasaremos por la juguetería ¿Quieres?

Brian se acercó a sus chicos mientras hablaba, en estos momentos estaba acariciando levemente la mejilla de la niña. Aline mostró una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, para después dejarla caer en el hombro de Justin.

Justin acompañó a Brian a la puerta, donde se despidieron con un suave beso.

- Prométeme que me llamarás si surge algún problema ¿vale? Ah y he pensado que mejor quedamos en el dinner con todos si quieres, la silla del coche de Gus está en el garaje.

- OK, no habrá problemas, esta señorita y yo vamos a recorrer toda la casa, lo que probablemente nos llevará toda la mañana. Nos vemos luego.

Aline dijo adiós con la mano cuando observó que Brian se marchaba en el corvette.

- Bueno señorita, por fin solos. Vamos a desayunar.

* * *

El turno de Debbie terminaba justo a la hora de almorzar, por lo que se quitó el delantal y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra a la espera de que llegaran los chicos. Cuando Justin la llamó esta mañana para preguntarle, después de que ella le riñera por marcharse sin decir nada a nadie durante un buen rato, si podía pasarse por el restaurante a la hora de almorzar se había extrañado; normalmente era ella la que los tenía que amenazar para que apareciesen en alguna reunión familiar y se dejasen ver el pelo al menos tres veces por semana mínimo, pero por mucho que le había insistido a Sunshine para que le contara el porqué de ese repentino interés, el chico no soltó ni prenda, y eso que ella es una verdadera experta en eso del interrogatorio.

No había visto a ninguno de los chicos desde la hora del desayuno, pero estaba segura que no tardarían en llegar. Michael la había llamado un par de veces a lo largo de la mañana para averiguar si sabía algo nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos había tenido noticias aún, sólo sabían que lo más probable es que afectara tanto a Justin como a Brian, ya que fue Brian quien lo llamó a él.

Un cuarto de hora antes de la hora acordada apareció Emmet cargado de bolsas de sus tiendas de ropa favoritas, la época de rebajas era toda una perdición para su bolsillo, pero había que aprovecharla, sus nuevos pantalones de cuero levantarían pasión por donde pasase.

Un poco después llegaron Michael y las chicas, que se habían encontrado por el camino e iban comentando lo inusitado de la reunión, sobre todo después de que no dieron señales los tres últimos días, sólo sabían, por Cynthia además, que se habían vuelto a ir de viaje. Apenas se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Debbie y Emmet observando los últimos modelitos que este último se había comprado cuando Ted apareció por la puerta.

- Bueno, creo que estamos todos, ¿no? – preguntó Debbie, poniendo un poquito de orden en el jaleo que se estaba formando al preguntarse unos a otros si sabían el porque de la extraña cita y poniendo la poca información que poseían en común.

- Ahora creo que sí – la voz provenía de Jennifer, que acababa de llegar al restaurante también.

- No sabrás para que nos ha citado tu hijo ¿verdad? – le preguntó Lindsay

- No tengo ni la más absoluta idea, solo se que tenía que venir a esta hora al restaurante, que era la forma más fácil de contarnos las nuevas noticias a todos – contestó Jennifer.

- Dios, ¿creéis que se han casado en secreto? – soltó un muy romántico Emmet.

- Estamos hablando de Brian, lo recordáis, él no reconocería un gesto romántico ni aunque le partiera la cara. – contestó Mel.

- No seas así Mel, recuerda que estuvieron apunto de casarse no hace mucho – la reprendió Lindsay.

- Tu misma lo estás diciendo Linds, estuvieron APUNTO, no se casaron – contestó Mel ya en un tono más enfadado, dejando entre ver lo poco que le agradaba que Lindsay siempre defendiera a Brian.

- No creo que se hayan casado, Brian me lo hubiese contado – intervino Michael, consiguiendo levantar todo un grupo de miradas incrédulas _Desde cuanto Brian daba explicaciones a nadie de lo que iba o no iba hacer,_ era el pensamiento que recorría la mente de todos.

- Ted, ¿Brian y Justin han ido a Kinnetick hoy? – preguntó Debbie, por miedo a que su hijo dijese algo más con respecto al tema.

- Si, por lo menos Brian llegó esta mañana y no ha salido de su despacho en todo el día, Justin no ha ido. A mi me han avisado de la reunión por el correo interno de la empresa, ni siquiera lo he visto en persona – contestó Ted de forma monótona.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que está allí si no lo has visto? – añadió Emmet

- Porque los gritos a los del departamento de arte se escuchaban por toda la oficina. Siempre pasa igual cuando Justin lleva unos días sin ir a trabajar por motivos de exposiciones, si no fuera por lo bien que paga se hubiese quedado sin departamento de arte al segundo mes de fundar la empresa.

Michael miró por enésima vez la hora, apenas pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada.

– Mierda, hasta en las reuniones que ellos han programado deben llegar "elegantemente tarde" – murmuro Debbie, que sentía como su curiosidad le iba ganando poco a poco el partido a su paciencia.

* * *

Justin dejó el Jeep aparcado en la puerta de Kinnetick para ir a buscar a Brian, irían juntos al Dinner, por lo que cogió a Aline de la mano y entró en la empresa. Todas las féminas, y a algunas no tan féminas, levantaron la mirada y algunas se acercaron a ellos a penas cruzaron la puerta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que niña tan bonita! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿De donde has salido tú, preciosa?

Justin no estaba muy seguro cual de las empleadas eran las que estaban hablando o haciendo carantoñas a la niña, solo sintió que Aline, abrumada por tal recibimiento, se escondió tras una de sus piernas.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, nadie te va hacer nada. Buscamos al tío Brian y nos marchamos- dijo mientras se agachó para cogerla en brazos – Lo siento chicas, no le suele gustar la gente nueva. Os presento a Aline.

- Os recuerdo que os pago por trabajar, no por cotorrear – rugió Brian desde la puerta de su despacho – Bien ya estáis aquí, esperad un segundo – esta vez su voz fue mucho más suave cuando se dirigió a Justin y a la niña.

Brian volvió a entrar en su despacho para apagar el ordenador y coger el abrigo.

- Cynthia, voy a comer, puede que llegue tarde o no lo haga. Encargarte de todo.

- De acuerdo jefe, ve tranquilo, pero no te olvides que me tienes que contar que es lo que ha pasado y donde has estado. Esta vez no te escapas – contestó Cynthía.

Brian murmuró algo parecido a mujeres, y se dirigió hacía Justin, que aun seguía rodeado – Hora de irnos rubiales.

Aline sonrió en cuanto vio que Brian se acercaba a ellos, dejando ver sus diminutos dientes, y le echo los brazos para que la cogiera.

- ¿Te están molestando este grupo de cotorras cariño? – le preguntó a la niña cuando la cogió de los brazos de Justin – Sunshine, ¿no crees que hay demasiados empleados en esta empresa para tan poco trabajo? La gente parece que no tiene nada que hacer.

El grupo se disolvió rápidamente, era una regla no escrita evitar cruzarse con el jefe cuando estaba en ese plan, el despido era una amenaza vana, pero no querían arriesgarse a perder su empleo. Era sin duda el mejor que podrían encontrar jamás.

- No hacía falta que fueras grosero Brian- lo amonestó Justin cuando ya estaban en la calle.

- No les pago para que dejen de trabajar por cualquier cosa.

- Es la hora de comer, estaban en su tiempo libre, Por cierto, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar más tarde aún, la niña tiene que comer y seguro que ya están todos allí.

* * *

- Por fin os dignáis a aparecer por aquí…. – el grito de Debbie se quedó apagado cuando vio que después de que entrara Justin lo seguía Brian con una niña en brazos llamando la atención de todos, incluidos algunos clientes que pronto volvieron a lo suyo - Que me parte un rayo si esa preciosura no tiene nada que ver con Daphne, ¿es su sobrina? Y por cierto ¿qué hacéis ustedes con ella?

El rostro de Justin se ensombreció cuando Debbie nombró a Daphne. Brian le apretó levemente la mano, consciente de su dolor, y del propio, para que negarlo. Dejó a Aline en brazos de Justin y con una leve sonrisa le dio a entender que el se encargaría de todo.

Brian observó los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos, de su familia, todos reflejaban una mezcla de perplejidad y expectación a la espera de que se dignaran a decir algo. Agradeció que la presencia de Aline les haya dejado sin palabras el tiempo suficiente para evitar sus preguntas iniciales, respiró hondo y se dispuso a contarles todo.

- La niña es hija de Daphne, y está con nosotros porque somos sus tutores legales. Daphne murió en un accidente de coche, en Londres, hace seis días; un abogado nos llamó el domingo, después de la comida familiar, contándonos todo lo que había ocurrido; fuimos a Londres para solucionar todo y podernos traer tanto a la pequeña como el cuerpo de Daphne a EE. UU. Mañana será el entierro.

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo es posible? La pequeña Daphne, no me lo puedo creer. Oh! Sunshine, lo siento tanto. Pero como no nos dijo que tenía una hija – Debbie no paraba de murmurar estática en el sitió, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Oh cariño, lo siento mucho mi vida – Jennifer se dirigió a abrazar a su hijo para abrazarlo dejando resbalar sus lágrimas, unas lagrimas que no podía evitar, Daphne se había convertido en una verdadera hija para ella después de la muerte de los padres de ésta.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer con la niña Brian? ¿Os la vais a quedar? – preguntó Michael cuando logró articular las palabras. Conocía a Daphne, lamentaba su muerte, pero nunca había terminado de caerle bien del todo.

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos hacer Mickey? ¿tu que crees? – Brian movió la cabeza incrédulo por lo simple que podía ser su mejor amigo – Vivirá con nosotros.

- Pero ustedes no podéis criar a un niño, cuidar a Gus de vez en cuando es una cosa, pero una niña es mucha responsabilidad, ¿no hay algún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de ella?

- De verdad Michael, es que eres un completo bocazas, cariño. ¿Cómo piensas que no van a hacerse cargo de ese angelito? – le amonestó Emmet.

Brian se presionó las sienes para no decirle ninguna bordería a Michael – Mel, Summers es abogado especialista en empresa, por lo que necesitaré uno que esté más acostumbrado con los temas de custodia.

- No te preocupes, mañana mismo me pongo a ello – le contestó Mel, que por mucho que no le gustara Brian a veces, no podía negarse.

- Mamá, Debbie, tranquilizaros un poco, estáis asustando a la niña – oyó la voz de Justin que se dirigía a dos desconsoladas mujeres.

Debbie se irguió y limpió sus lágrimas con un colorido pañuelo. – Bueno, me imagino que la niña aun no ha almorzado si venís de Britin ¿verdad?

Justin negó con la cabeza

- Eso tiene fácil solución, por cierto, ¿que edad tiene la pequeña?

- La semana que viene, el 3 de Noviembre, cumple 20 meses – contestó Justin - ¿verdad princesa? – acarició levemente la panza de la niña haciéndole cosquillas, logrando sacarle una carcajada.

El sonido de la risa de Aline parece que sacó a todo el mundo del trance en que la noticia los había sumido. Emmet y Ted dedicaron unas carantoñas a la pequeña y se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos, confirmando que mañana estarían durante el entierro.

Mel y Lindsay no pararon de hablar sobre un montón de ropa que se le había quedado pequeña a J.R. y que harían una lista sobre la cantidad de cosas que necesitarían comprar: ropa, cosas para el baño, un botiquín especial para niños, … ah, y pronto habría que buscarle una guardería.

- Gus se pondrá contento al saber que tendrá otra hermanita Peter, el otro día me preguntó si la cigüeña no pensaba pasar nunca por vuestra casa a dejarle un hermanito o hermanita – dijo Linds a Brian mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

- ¿De verdad crees que le sentará bien la presencia de Aline? – el tono de Brian reflejaba cierta preocupación; nunca se sabe cómo iba a reaccionar un niño.

- Seguro, aunque se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa lo de Daphne.

- Todos lo estamos Wendy, todos lo estamos.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Justin?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, después de todo ha perdido a su mejor amiga, y se tiene que hacer cargo de una niña que ha perdido a su madre, una niña que no sabíamos de su existencia hasta hace tres o cuatro días – una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro – con tanto viaje he perdido la noción del tiempo.

- Pero no está sólo, te tiene a ti, y a esa preciosura de niña, que es lo que verdaderamente importa, ¿no crees?

- Eso espero, Wendy, eso espero – Brian no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia Justin que hablaba animadamente con Jennifer y Debbie, mientras Aline seguía en su regazo abrazando un peluche que no sabía muy bien de donde había salido.

* * *

Soy algo despistada a la hora de publicar por fanfiction, por lo que si a alguien le interesa la historia y tiene livejournal, puede pasarse por el mio (lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil)

Lo único que deben saber es que en el primer mensaje que vean, me cuenten un poco quienes son y que proceden del para que los agregue y pueden leer.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Brian había ido a buscar el coche de Justin a Kinnetic. Después de almorzar estuvieron comentando los por menores de la situación, aunque mejor sería decir que Linds, Debbie y Jennifer, los demás se habían ido a trabajar, no pararon de hablar sobre todo lo que deberían hacer para cuidar a la niña, una niña que se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Justin a pesar del jaleo que estaban formando. Cuando se dieron que se había quedado dormida, Justin le pidió a Brian que fuera a buscar el coche. Irían a recoger a Gus al colegio para contarle la nueva situación con tranquilidad.

- Brian he estado pensando – dijo Justin una vez montado en el coche, después de haber sentado a la durmiente Aline en su silla.

- Miedo me das Sunshine, cuando eso ocurre suelo salir afectado.

Brian miró por el retrovisor a Aline sorprendiéndose de que la niña apenas se hubiese despertado cuando Sunshine la sentó en la silla, pero con un solo sisero de parte del rubio se había acomodado y vuelto a dormir. Sí hubiese sido Gus otro gallo hubiese cantado.

- No seas exagerado, la última vez que se me ocurrió una no te oí quejarte en absoluto – Justin no pudo evitar que una corriente de placer inundara su cuerpo al recordarlo.

- ¡Como que tuviste la osadía de amordazarme después de esposarme a la cama! – Brian intentó sonar todo lo indignado que pudo, pero él simple recuerdo de esa noche provocaba reacciones poco aptas para menores y no debía olvidar que Aline, por muy dormida que estuviese, seguía en el coche.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no disfrutaste? – Justin no pudo reprimir una de esas sonrisas suyas que tenían poco de inocencia y mucho de lujuria.

- Esa no es la cuestión y lo sabes, pero de todas maneras nos estamos saliendo del tema.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos deja a la niña y a mi en Kinnetic y vayas tú solo a buscar a Gus – Justin vio cómo Brian iba a replicar y lo interrumpió antes de que empezara – Espera, deja que termine. Simplemente digo que lo mejor es que seas tú quien lo vayas a buscar al colegio y lo preparares un poco, demuéstrale que las cosas no van a cambiar para él, recuérdale que le quieres y que siempre puede contar contigo aunque no viváis juntos, sé que lo sabe pero a veces es bueno que se lo recuerden; que simplemente es cómo si tuviese una nueva hermana.

- Bonito discurso Sunshine, pero te estás olvidando de una parte importante.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que Gus debe recordar que nos tiene a los dos, a ti y a mí; no me digas que tu también necesitas recordarlo.

- Sabes que no, adoro a Gus, tu y él son las cosas que más amo en mi vida, pero un padre Brian siempre es un padre, y además, así puedo solucionar el posible desastre que haya causado mi departamento antes de que me dejes sin plantilla, mientras la niña sigue durmiendo en el sofá del despacho.

- Como quieras Sunshine, pero te advierto que de esta no te libras, en cuanto tantee el terreno pasamos a por vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Conforme – Justin se inclinó para poder darle un beso a Brian y salió del coche en busca de Aline – Nos vemos luego.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian aprovechó los minutos que faltaban para que Gus saliera del colegio para fumarse un cigarro sin prisas, disfrutándolo. Las madres no dejaban de mirar hacía él, seguramente murmurando el porqué esta vez venía sólo y no con Linds o Justin a buscar a Gus. Eso era lo malo de las malditas escuelas privadas, que todo el mundo sabe de sobra quien es quien, en las públicas hay demasiada gente para acordarse de todos.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mamá? – gritaba Gus a la vez que corría junto a su padre.

- Yo también me alegro de verte sonny-boy – le contestó Brian al abrazarlo

- No es eso papi, me alegra verte, pero es raro que vengas tú sólo a buscarme ¿Ha pasado algo? – volvió a insistir el niño.

- ¿Quieres ir a merendar a una cafetería?

- Puedo pedir brownies de chocolate con un batido – sonrió el niño feliz, esas meriendas eran raras, sus madres preferían que comiera algo más saludable, lo que solía ser fruta y yogures.

- Lo que quieras sonny-boy – Brian tomó la mochila del niño y se dirigieron al starbucks que había cerca del colegio.

Brian pidió un latte para él y el batido y el brownies para Gus, que ya había salido corriendo al carrito donde se guardaba el azúcar y la leche extra, entre otras cosas.

- Papá, mamá me dijo que tú y Jus fuisteis de viaje estos tres últimos días, ¿a dónde? ¿por qué no llamaste cómo cuando te fuiste a la nieve? – empezó a preguntar Gus cuando se sentó en la mesa con su padre.

- No tuvimos tiempo para llamar Gus, no fuimos por gusto, debíamos irnos sin falta.

- Eso quiere decir que era por trabajo, ¿a dónde fuisteis?

- A Londres sonnyboy, y no, no fue por trabajo.

- Ah, fuisteis a ver a la tía Daphne, ¿por qué no me llevasteis con ustedes? ¿Yo también quería ir? – Gus empezó a fruncir el entrecejo.

- Es algo complicado Gus.

- Los mayores siempre dicen eso para no contar la verdad, ya tengo siete años – la indignación de Gus subía por momentos.

Joder Sunshine, tú y tus magníficas ideas – pensó Brian – Gus, tranquilízate, estoy aquí para contártelo todo, pero me tienes que escuchar hasta que termine, OK? – Brian aprovechó para sentar a Gus en sus rodillas, quería mantener el contacto mientras le contaba la noticia, las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo.

- OK – Gus no protestó cuando su padre lo instó a que se sentara en sus rodillas, parecía que la cosa era sería y si su papá necesitaba abrazarlo, así sería.

- La tía Daphne tuvo un accidente de coche hace unos días, un accidente grave.

- ¿Está bien?, ¿la habéis traído a casa? – Gus se giró para mirar a su padre a la cara.

- Gus, la tía Daphne a muerto. – Brian aumentó la presión de los brazos que rodeaban a Gus por la cintura. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, controlar que estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo el tío Vic? – Gus frunció el entrecejo reflejando que no tenía muy claro lo que acababa de oir, un gesto que sin duda era heredado de su padre.

- Sí cómo el tío Vic.

- Papá quiero llevarle flores cómo hace la abuela Debbie con el tío Vic, ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor? – Gus estaba deseando llorar cómo un niño pequeño, su corazón dolía, tenía la sensación de que le pesaba un montón, pero debía de ser fuerte, él ya era un niño grande, un hombre. – Papá quiero ir con Jus, debe estar muy triste.

- Antes de ir con Jus debes saber otra cosa Gus. La tía Daphne tenía una hija, se llama Aline y se quedará con nosotros ahora que no tiene a su mamá.

- Eso quiere decir que vivirá en Britin, con Jus y contigo.

- Sí.

- Entonces es cómo si tuviera otra hermana más ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Eso está bien, así no estáis tan solos. Ahora sí podemos ir a ver a Jus. – Gus saltó de las piernas de su padre.

- Sí, podemos ir. – Brian comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

- ¿Podemos llevarle un par de brownies? Seguro que tendrá hambre.

- Seguro. – le contestó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, despeinándolo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin volvió a levantar la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla al sofá, donde Aline seguía dormida, para pasarla después al su móvil para mirar la hora. Brian y Gus deberían estar a punto de llegar, además la niña ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo, por lo que se acercó al sofá para despertarla.

- Pequeña, es hora de despertarse – dijo Justin sacudiendo levemente a la niña, que emitió un sonido de disgusto.

- Tienes que despertar Aline, el tío Brian está por llegar y trae a alguien que quiere conocerte

Aline se frotó los ojos con sus manitas y con el bostezo que acompañó al gesto se le cayó el chupete de la boca. Aún tardo unos segundos más en ser plenamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba, momento que aprovechó Justin para cargarla en brazos y dirigirse con ella al baño privado del despacho.

- Antes que nada debemos lavar esa cara legañosa, para que no se te queden los ojos pegados. – Justin acompañó sus palabras con sus acciones, mojando una de las toallas con agua en el lavabo para pasársela a la niña por el rostro suavemente.

- No quero – comenzó a lloriquear Aline mientras que Justin le pasaba la toalla.

- No puedes salir a la calle con la cara sucia. – Justin agarró con una de sus manos las de Aline para poder terminar de limpiarle la cara. – Además mira, ya terminamos. – dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la niña y la colocaba frente del espejo.

- El pelo es un pequeño problema, de difícil solución en estos momentos. ¿A ti se te ocurre algo? No me vendría mal algo de ayuda.  
- Un coco (n/a por aquí se le dice coco a las pequeñas colas que se les coge a las niñas pequeñas en el pelo) – fue la sencilla solución de la pequeña

- Es una buena solución, creo que compramos una par de gomillas en Londres y todavía deben de estar en la bolsa de viaje. Vamos a buscarla.

Justin estaba terminando de peinar a Aline cuando un presuroso Gus pasó corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de su padre, parándose solo a saludar rápidamente a Cynthia antes de entrar en la oficina, donde se quedó estático al ver a Aline con Justin.

- Hey Gus Peterson, ¿es que ya no saludas? No me digas que hay que enseñarte modales – preguntó Justin al niño, que se dirigió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso está mejor. – Justin se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de los niños, por lo menos a la de Gus. – Gus, esta señorita de aquí es Aline. Papá te ha hablado de ella, ¿verdad?

Gus asintió con la cabeza, un poco abrumado por todo el asunto. No es lo mismo que te hablen de algo que verlo con tus propios ojos.

Aline se escapó del agarre de Justin al ver aparecer a Brian por la puerta de la oficina. Se dirigió hacía Brian con pasos más o menos estables y le preguntó con su mejor carita, alisándose la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto.

- Tito Bri ¿Nena apa?

- Muy guapa pequeña. – Brian se agachó para cargarla en brazos.

- Papá y yo hemos ido a merendar a una cafetería y he pedido brownies de chocolate – Gus quería atraer para sí la atención de Justin que había desviado su mirada hacía Aline y Brian.

- Que rico, pero seguro que no os habréis acordado de mí ¿verdad? – Justin observó la bolsa que llevaba Gus en una de sus manos, dispuesto a prestarle de nuevo toda su atención al niño

- Papá no se ha acordado, pero yo sí – contestó mientras le enseñaba a Justin el contenido de la bolsa, contento de tener de nuevo su más completa atención.

- Gracias Gus, deben de estar deliciosos. – Justin cogió uno de los dulces y le dio una gran mordida – Umm deliciosos.

- Jus, siento mucho lo de tía Daphne – Justin se llevó a un, por momentos, lloroso Gus al sofá a la vez que Brian salía del despacho con Aline dejándolos solos.

- Yo también pequeño, pero te contaré un secreto que me contó la abuela Jennifer cuando perdí a mi abuelo, más o menos con tu edad. Si cierras los ojos y piensas en la tía Daphne con el corazón podrás verla de nuevo las veces que quieras. La gente que queremos de verdad nunca nos abandona del todo, forman parte de nosotros mismos.

Gus cerró los ojos siguiendo las órdenes de Justin.

- ¿La ves?

- Si, estamos los tres en el cine viendo una película de dibujos animados

Justin recordaba muy bien ese día, Gus había estado dando la late toda una semana por que quería ver la nueva película de Disney, Chicken Little, las chicas le pidieron el favor de que fuese él quien lo llevara al cine, ya que J.R. estaba enferma y ellas no podían salir de casa. Apenas le contó el plan a Daphne cuando no dudó ni un segundo en apuntarse.

- Lo pasamos muy bien ese día, y de eso es de lo que tenemos que acordarnos, de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos con la tía Daphne, acordarnos de ella con alegría y no con tristeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acercaba la hora de cerrar la tienda. Ben tenía hoy un curso de doctorado hasta las ocho, por lo que le tocaría hacer a él la cena, por una noche comerían algo de procedencia occidental, aunque le prepararía una ensalada a Ben, no quería tener ningún disgusto.

Caminaba lentamente hasta la parada de autobús que lo dejaba cerca de casa, no le gustaba ir en bicicleta llegando ya esta hora, hacía demasiado frío. Durante el trayecto no paró de darle vueltas al asunto de Brian, el conocía a su amigo y estaba cien por cien seguro de que sólo estaba haciendo esto por Justin, para no disgustarle, pero acabaría cansándose del asunto. Y el mayor problema vendría con la separación que vendría después, que acabaría con un Brian deprimido de bar en bar, de polvo en polvo, de droga en droga, y tiro por que me toca. Michael soltó una risita por su propio chiste.

Estaba dando los últimos preparativos a la cena cuando escuchó a Ben abriendo la puerta con sus llaves.

- Hey grandullón, ya creía que no vendrías – lo saludó al verlo entrar en la cocina.

- Lo siento, dudas de última hora. – le contestó Ben después de besarlo.

Ambos se sentaron en la barra de la cocina, dispuestos a empezar a cenar. Ben notó que la mente de Michael no estaba muy centrada, apenas le dio tiempo de evitar que le echara azúcar a la ensalada en vez de sal, por lo que se dispuso a esperar pacientemente que le contará que había ocurrido, aunque tenía la ligera idea de que tenía algo que ver con la reunión que Justin y Brian habían planeado en el dinner este mediodía, a la que no pudo asistir por que tenía una importante reunión departamental en la facultad. A Michael no le había gustado no saber donde había estado la pareja en esos tres días que habían desaparecido del mapa.

- ¿Qué tal fue tu día? – preguntó Ben para intentar acelerar un poco el asunto, al ver que Michael no daba el primer paso.

- Estuvo bien, hubo reunión en el dinner.

- Lo sé, Justin me llamó, pero le dije que tenía la reunión y que me era imposible asistir, pero no me quiso decir para que nos pedía que fuésemos al dinner ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Se podía decir que sí, Daphne murió la semana pasada en un accidente de coche en Londres, por lo visto su taxi fue arrollado por un conductor borracho.

- Joder, Justin debe de estar destrozado ¿Han pasado estos días en Londres?

- Aja, han ido a recoger a la hija de Daphne y la han traído a Pittsburg, por lo visto son sus tutores legales.

- ¿La hija de Daphne dices? No puede ser, ¿cómo nos no hemos enterado que tuvo una hija? ¿Qué edad tiene? No puede tener más de dos años, si no se han cumplido apenas tres años desde que él y Justin se fueron de Pittsburg.

- Justin dijo que cumplía 20 meses el 3 de noviembre – a Michael le estaba empezando a cabrear un poco el interés de Ben por la niña.

- No es mucho más pequeña que J.R., eso es bueno, así podrán ser amigas cuando crezcan un poco, si no lo pueden ser ya. Les vendrá bien a las dos tener una compañera de juegos en la familia. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

- Aline.

- Bonito nombre, es duro para una niña perder a una madre, pero después de todo ha caído en muy buenas manos. Me alegro por ella y por Justin y Brian, pero sobre todo por Justin, sé que le encantan los niños y que cuidará muy bien de la niña, después de todo es lo único que le queda de su mejor amiga.

Michael no pudo aguantar más, es que él era él único que veía esa situación cómo una locura.

- No crees que será una responsabilidad demasiado grande para ellos.

- ¿Por qué? No creo que esa niña pudiese encontrar un lugar mejor en su vida.

- Pero cuidar de una niña las 24 horas del día requiere mucha responsabilidad, no creo que ellos están preparados, no han cuidado de Gus más de 48 horas seguidas.

- Nadie nace sabiendo Michael, y yo estoy seguro de que lo harán lo mejor que pueda, lo que será más que suficiente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación. Era la hora a la que Hunter solía llamar desde la residencia de la Universidad.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Era ya de noche cuando por fin llegaron a Britin. Gus les había dado algún que otro problema cuando lo llevaron a casa ya que se empeñó en quedarse a dormir con ellos en la mansión. Estuvieron a punto de aceptar pero Justin se acordó a tiempo de que Aline debería dormir un par de noches más en el cuarto de Gus hasta que le arreglasen el suyo propio, y no hacía mucho de cuando él se quejaba de porque Molly cogía sus cosas o entraba en su habitación sin permiso, por lo que advirtió a Gus contándole que si se iba con ellos a Britin tendría que despertarse al menos una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, para que le diese tiempo de ir al colegio. Gracias al cielo Gus no había heredado de Brian su capacidad para dormir pocas horas y levantarse temprano, por lo que se quedó en casa con la firme promesa de que el sábado si se quedaba a dormir ya que el domingo no había colegio.

Una vez en casa, Brian se fue a la oficina para comprobar su correo electrónico, podía hacerlo desde su móvil pero aún no se entendían muy bien, y era más rápido mirarlo en el ordenador. Justin se dirigió al baño con Aline, recordándose de que mañana sin falta deberían ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaba la pequeña, ya que no podían seguir con lo básico. Además no estaría mal que un pediatra le echase un vistazo, los golpes del accidente prácticamente habían desaparecido, pero quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Esta vez se dirigió al baño principal, el único que cumplía todas sus exigencias en esos momentos. Los demás tenían ducha o una bañera demasiado pequeña para que su gusto y comodidad. Había aprendido que hiciese lo que hiciese, acabaría empapado al bañar a la niña, por lo que acababa bañándose él también más tarde, por lo que se decidió por la forma más cómoda, se bañarían los dos juntos y así se ahorraba tener que secar el suelo del baño después.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera, que tardaba su tiempo debido a su tamaño, se agachó para hablar con la pequeña y comenzar a alistarla para el baño.

- Hoy nos bañaremos los dos juntos en la bañera grande. De todas maneras siempre acabas mojándome ¿Quieres? – Aline asintió con la cabeza ilusionada. Se veía divertido.

- De acuerdo, pero hay unas normas. Cuando yo diga fuera, es fuera, no vale eso ni de un ratito más ni ponerme morritos. Además hay que procurar que la mayoría del agua se quede en la bañera y no en el suelo. ¿Trato? – Justin a largo su mano para estrecharla con la de la niña.

Brian se dirigió rumbo a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse de una vez por todas el traje; se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a Justin en el cuarto de Gus con la pequeña ¿No iba a bañarla? Estaba pensando donde se habían metido cuando ruidos, más concretamente risas, en su propio baño le llamaron la atención.

Sin duda alguna era la imagen más adorable que había visto en su vida, joder con niños cerca tenía el peligro inminente de convertirse en toda una bollera, pero ahí estaba él, estético en la puerta contemplando a Justin y Aline que se divertían en la bañera con unos barcos de juguetes de Gus y algunos muñecos más que habían comprado a Aline en Londres.

Justin mantenía agarrada a la pequeña cerca de su cuerpo, sin duda la niña sólo podría mantener la cabeza fuera del agua por si sola si se mantenía de píe completamente, sería bueno que la apuntaran pronto a algún curso de natación infantil, no quería tener disgustos con dos piscinas en casa. Volvía a ser su Sunshine de siempre, su sonrisa había recuperado todo el esplendor que había perdido en estos días, no es que no haya sonreído antes desde que regresaron de Londres, pero su sonrisa en estos momentos había vuelto a recuperar ese algo que la hacía especial, esa pureza que sólo poseen lo niños y que pierden la mayoría al crecer.

Justin giró la cabeza al sentirse observado y le hizo una señal para que se acercara hacía ellos. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance le tiró de la corbata para que se pusiera a su altura y lo beso tiernamente.

- ¿Algo interesante por la oficina señor Kinney? – preguntó Justin

- Parece que tu esfuerzo de esta tarde fue productivo y los chicos terminaron la presentación sin demasiados problemas. – Brian se colocó lejos del alcance de Aline que en estos momentos movía unos de los barcos con demasiado ímpetu.

- Estupendo, agarra una de las toallas y coge a la niña para que podamos salir de aquí ¿vale? – pidió Justin. – Aunque creo que podemos esperar a que te cambies, no vayamos a estropear el traje sin necesidad.

- A sus ordenes señor Taylor ¿Algo más?

- Lo que se me ocurra lo dejaremos para después, cuando no haya menores delante.

Brian volvió un poco más tarde y cogió las dos toallas que estaban en el calentador, dándole una a Justin y cubriendo a Aline con la otra antes de que empezara a protestar demasiado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia, el ama de llaves y cocinera, siempre que Justin no tomase la cocina, de Britin, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años de origen afro americano que había conocido a los chicos por azares del destino. Vivía dos pisos más a bajos de dónde vivía el joven Justin antes de volver de nuevo con el señor Kinney.

Un día se encontró a Justin en el portal, ella venía de hacer la compra en la tienda de comestibles unas calles más abajo y él se ofreció a llevarle las bolsas. Poco tiempo después ambos estaban en su pequeño salón con una buena taza de café y galletas caseras delante comentando las desventuras que los habían llevado a ese edificio. Su madre siempre decía que poseía un don divino, la gente siempre se abría con ella con tan sólo unas cuantas preguntas bien hechas, y ese niño gritaba en gritos silenciosos que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchase en esos momentos. Y así fue como conoció la gran historia de amor de Brian Kinney y Justin Taylor, sus aventuras y desventuras. Después de ese día Justin se hizo un habitual, siempre que sus horarios de trabajo lo permitían, de sus galletas caseras, que siempre iban acompañadas de charlas que aliviaban la soledad en la que ella vivía.

Justin la había ido a buscar como unas semanas después de que volviera con Brian y le había ofrecido la posibilidad de vivir con ellos en la mansión, ya que necesitarían a una mujer que se encargara de la casa a tiempo completo. Tendría que dejar sus distintos trabajos como limpiadora pero a cambio, si ella quería claro, podía mudarse a la pequeña casa que había dentro de la propiedad, por lo que podría dejar el piso donde vivía. Además tendría a otra mujer que la ayudase a hacer limpieza tres veces por semana.

Celia aceptó sin encantada, aunque no se sintió plenamente feliz hasta que regateó a la baja su sueldo ¿Para qué quería ella tanto dinero? Pocos días después se enteró que durante un tiempo trabajaría para el gran Brian Kinney solamente, ya que el joven Justin se marchaba por un tiempo a Nueva York para hacerse un nombre en el mundo del arte.

Brian Kinney había tardado un poco más en abrirse a ella, sobre todo los días después de la marcha de Justin apenas le podía dirigir la palabra, pero le había hecho la promesa a Justin de que se encargaría de que siempre hubiese comida en casa apta para un consumo equilibrado, además de intentar que comiese comida casera siempre que pudiese. Y unas cuantas galletas caseras, un buen café y la paciencia necesaria, hacía milagros, incluso con Brian.

Y allí estaba ella, de vuelta en su cocina, después de unas semanas de vacaciones en casa de su hija, que acaba de hacerla abuela, en Seattle. Había llegado unos días antes de tiempo, pero echaba de menos estar de vuelta y su hija ya tenía su vida hecha en Seattle. Por lo que fue toda una verdadera sorpresa cuando una pequeña duende apareció con pasos tambaleantes en su cocina, seguida del joven Justin, que la atrapó antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡Celia! ¿No volvías la semana que viene? – preguntó Justin sorprendido, sosteniendo a una avergonzada Aline, que no quería levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

- Os echaba de menos. ¿Y quien es esta adorable duende?

Justin le contó en rasgos generales todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Poco tiempo después, Aline estaba desayunando tranquilamente bajo la vigilancia de Celia, que no pudo evitar consentirla.

Aprovechando que Aline estaba entretenida con Celia, se dirigió a llamar a su madre para confirmar su cita para acompañarlo a hacer algunas compras para Aline. Aunque agradecían el ofrecimiento de las chicas, tanto él como Brian preferían comprar a la niña todo lo que necesitase, y lo que no necesitase también, porqué no decirlo.

Brian debía pasar la mañana en la empresa, por lo que Justin y Jennifer comprarían la ropa y todo aquello que necesitasen para el baño y la alimentación. Ya por la tarde se pasarían con Brian a por los muebles de la habitación, el cochecito y todos sus derivados, y los juguetes (Brian no había faltado jamás a una promesa y no iba a empezar ahora) Lo más seguro es que no les diese tiempo de comprarlo todo, aunque con Brian todo era posible.

- ¿A qué hora has quedado con tu madre? – la voz profunda de Brian provocó que Justin diera un pequeño respingo por el susto.

- Joder Brian, estamos en pleno invierno ¿Por qué estás descalzo? El mármol debe de estar helado por toda la noche sin la calefacción – Justin se ahogó con las ultimas palabras. La mirada de Brian, su cuerpo entero, desbordaba sensualidad, provocando en el rubio la perdida del hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Porque puedo – contestó mientras desperdigaba pequeños besos por el cuello de Justin y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo - ¿Me vas a contestar?

- Sobre las nueve pasaremos a buscarla – contestó el rubio a la vez que comenzaba a rozarse con la más que incipiente erección de Brian.

- ¿Y Aline? – casi se había olvidado de la niña. Debían de ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

- Con Celia. En la cocina. Desayunando - a Justin le causaba un gran esfuerzo poder pronunciar correctamente con Brian prodigando besos por todo trozo de piel que tenía disponible.

- ¿Ya ha vuelto Celia? Creía que no llegaría hasta la semana que viene – sin duda alguna esa mujer debe tener un sexto sentido, siempre aparecía cuando más se la necesitaba. Quizás podía convencerla para que aceptase una pequeña subida de sueldo, sin duda alguna se lo merecía.

- Según ella nos echaba de menos.

- Ya que la niña nos ha levantado temprano y ahora está con Celia ¿Qué le parece señor Taylor una larga y placentera ducha? – susurró Brian a medida que deslizaba sus manos un poco más debajo de la cintura de Justin.

- Creí que tuviste suficiente anoche. Mi culo puede atestiguarlo.

- Nunca es suficiente Sunshine, nunca - el susurró de Brian le atravesó el cuerpo cómo una corriente eléctrica desde su oído hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Justin se asomó a la cocina seguido de Brian. Celia no le dejó siquiera que los chicos hablasen, contestándoles de inmediato

- No os preocupéis, el duende se queda conmigo en la cocina. Además está muy entretenida dándole el desayuno a Mimí, su muñeca, y después veremos un ratito los dibujos animados – se volvió hacía la niña - ¿verdad cariño?

Aline asintió con la cabeza y siguió jugando

Una hora después, Justin estaba terminando de arreglar a la pequeña que, con alguna ayuda de Celia, estaba lista para montarse en el coche dirección a Pittsburg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una impaciente Molly saltó desde las escaleras de la entrada donde aguardaba sentada a que se hermano apareciese de una vez por todas.

- Hola Jus, mamá me contó todo ¡No me lo puedo creer! Lo siento muchísimo por Daphne ¿Es ella? – Molly soltó toda su verborrea de adolescente a un sorprendido Justin mientras se acercaba al coche de su hermano, que sólo atinó a responder con un casi imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

- ¡Ah! eres muy linda – dijo mientras comenzaba hacerle carantoñas a la niña – Me gusta la idea de que se quede con ustedes en Britin. Me ofrezco como canguro ocasional, eso sí, a cambio de algo de pasta. Mamá está muy pesada con eso de que si quiero un coche propio me lo debo comprar yo. No para de decir que eso me hará más responsable.

- Ya hablaremos molusco. Tendré tu oferta presente ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

- La profesora Sprout está enferma, depresión, creo. Así que hasta que manden una sustituta, o sustituto, tenemos sus horas libres.

- Pero como no te vayas ya llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase – la voz, ligeramente autoritaria de Jennifer, sonó a sus espaldas.

- Hola ma. Cómo vas a estar con Justin toda la mañana y yo esta tarde salgo a las cuatro ¿puedo llevarme el coche? – Molly acompañó su petición con su mejor cara de súplica.

Jennifer le lanzó las llaves del coche a Molly

- ¡Gracias mamá! Te quiero – Molly besó la mejilla de su madre, para después dirigirse hacía su hermano con idéntico gesto – Adiós Jus

Antes de marcharse, Molly volvió su atención hacía Aline.

- Adiós peque. Aprovéchate y pide todo lo que quieras. Cuando crezcas apenas querrán soltar la pasta para comprarte lo que quieras.

Justin saludó a su madre antes de preguntarle si estaba lista para irse de compras. Había mucho que comprar y muy poco tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parece una niña muy tranquila – comentó Jennifer al observar que Aline aun no había intentado salir corriendo por los pasillos, y, en cambio, seguía tranquila en brazos de Justin.

- Más que tranquila yo diría que se asusta con facilidad de la gente y los sitios desconocidos. Pero me imagino que será normal después de todo lo que ha pasado. La pediatra de Londres nos advirtió de que era normal, y que con el tiempo se irá pasando. – Justin apretó un poco más a Aline hacía sí. No lo pudo evitar. Tenía la urgente necesidad de protegerla de todo aquello que pudiese dañarla o le produjese algo tipo de temor.

- Cariño, ¿sabéis donde os habéis metido? – dos horas había tardado su madre en soltar la pregunta, sin duda un nuevo record de paciencia para ella – No me entiendas mal, sólo quiero saber si estáis al tanto de todo lo que va a cambiar vuestra vida. Criar a un hijo no es fácil, y es a trabajo completo – Jennifer acarició la mejilla de Justin, apretándole ligeramente la barbilla para que no apartara el rostro – Un trabajo que haréis maravillosamente, pero no será fácil.

- Todo lo que es fácil en esta vida no suele merecer la pena. Sinceramente creo que ninguno de los dos nos hemos planteado cuanto va a cambiar nuestra vida; vamos aceptando las cosas y solucionando los problemas a medida de que van surgiendo. Nunca se nos ha dado bien pensar en el futuro, siempre que planeamos algo con cierta anticipación nos sale rana.

- Me alegra de que tengas las cosas claras. ¿Sabes que nunca perdí la esperanza de que me dieras una nieta? – el semblante de Jennifer cambio a uno más relajado.

Justin miró a su madre con cierta perplejidad.

- Mia tito, el oso hace pompas – Aline miraba ilusionada a un gran oso de peluche que había junto a un escaparate. A medida que movía su brazo unas pompas de jabón salían de la boca del peluche.

Los continuos cambios de ropa y los paseos de una tienda a otra para comprar todo lo que debían, acabaron cansando a Aline, y a los adultos también, por lo que dieron por finalizada la mañana de compras.

Mientras se dirigieron a casa de Jennifer Justin volvió a preguntarle a su madre.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a comer con nosotros? Iremos al Dinner seguramente.

- No, te lo agradezco cariño pero Tucker viene hoy a comer a casa y lo que queda por comprar lo podeis hacer ustedes. No me necesitáis.

- Está bien, como tú quieras. Saluda a Molly y a Tucker de mi parte.

- Y tú a Brian.

- Adiós pequeña – Jennifer dio la vuelta al coche para besar a la niña.

Ya en dirección a Kinnetic, Justin llamó a Brian por el manos libres del coche.

- Dime Sunshine – el uso del apelativo le indicó a Justin que Brian estaba sólo en el despacho en esos momentos.

- Tú dirás si pasamos a buscarte o no a la oficina – habló Justin.

- Aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer por aquí. Id directamente al Dinner, a ver si así conseguimos que Debbie se calme un poco o la tendremos en casa en menos que convexa al poli para que la lleve. Yo iré en cuanto pueda.

Aline se espabiló al escuchar la voz de Brian dentro del coche y los buscó con su mirada.

- ¿Tito Bri? – preguntó indecisa al no verlo

- Si, pequeña – Justin estaba seguro que a Brian se la caía la baba desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dónde tá? No veo

- Está al teléfono Aline. Dentro de un momento lo verás – Justin contestó las dudas de la niña.

- Nena tiene opa nueva. Mucha. Y zapatos de colores ¿Puede Mimí tené opa nueva también?

- Esta tarde le compraremos ropa nueva a Mimí y todo lo que quieras – le contestó Brian.

Justin estaba por aparcar el coche y comérsela a besos, pero se centró en conducir.

- Tá ben.

- Adiós Brian. Nos vemos después – se despidió Justin.

- Adiós Sunshine

- Te quiero

- Yo también – la radio volvió a sonar al finalizar la llamada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin estaba abriendo la puerta del Dinner para que Aline pudiese pasar por delante de él cuando escuchó a Debbie gritarles.

- ¡¡Sunshine!! ¡¡ Pequeña!! ¡Que bien que estéis aquí! Esta mañana ya le pregunté a Brian cuando pensabais volver a asomar el pelo por mis dominios – gritó Debbie mientras que abrazaba a Justin y a Aline, que había vuelto a esconderse tras una de las piernas de Justin.

Debbie lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Justin para saber el porqué del comportamiento de Aline.

- Se asusta con facilidad – contestó el rubio a su muda pregunta – Según los médicos es normal y se pasará a medida que se acostumbre a su nuevo ambiente. Además, Debbie, creo que cualquiera se puede sentir algo abrumado por tus recibimientos.

- Chorradas, no hay nada mejor que un buen abrazo – respondió Debbie.

La camarera se puso a la altura de Aline para poder hablarle a la cara sin problemas.

- Hola pequeña. Nos conocimos el otro día. ¿Te acuerdas? – Debbie moduló su voz hacía un tono más suave.

Aline hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no apartó de Justin aún.

Justin salió en su ayuda.

- Aline, pequeña, ella se llama Debbie, y es una segunda mamá para tío Brian y para mí.

- ¿Cómo abu Jen? – preguntó la niña.

- Igual que la abuela Jennifer, cariño.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? tengo helado de nata guardado detrás de la barra. ¿Conoces a alguien que le guste el helado de nata? Es una pena que se derrita – intervino Debbie, sería cuestión de tiempo que la niña se abriera un poco más.

Aline volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ahh, ¿Quién es? Aquí yo no veo a nadie que le guste el helado de nata. ¿Tú lo ves Sunshine?

- Nop, no conozco a nadie que le guste el helado de nata. A no ser que esta pequeñaza quiera helado de nata después de comer… - Justin se volvió a agachar a la altura de Aline - ¿Quieres helado?

- Si, quero. Tú y tio Brian tambén quere ¿no? – le preguntó a su vez Aline.

- Le preguntaremos cuando venga ¿vale? – contestó el rubio

- ¿Qué me tenéis que preguntar ustedes dos? – Aline salió corriendo a los brazos de Brian cuando lo vió en la puerta.

- Helado, ¿tu quere? – habló una muy feliz Aline desde los brazos de Brian.

- Sí te comes todo, comeremos helado de postre ¿trato? – Aline hizo un ligero puchero, pero acepto.

- Ey – Brian se acercó a saludar a Justin.

- Ey – lo saludó Justin antes de besarlo – Creí que tardarías un poco más en llegar.

- Ventajas de ser el jefe.

Brian saludó también a Debbie, que los atendió enseguida y siguió trabajando. El restaurante se estaba llenando por momentos ya que era la hora normal en la que las personas salen del trabajo para almorzar.

Aline no se quiso separar de Brian a la hora de comer, y cómo tampoco llegaba bien a la mesa si la mantenían sentada, almorzó en brazos de Brian mientras de vez en cuando Justin le tenía que dar pacientemente de comer, ya que se entretenía fácilmente con la gente que entraba en el restaurante.

- Nena comió. Helado – anunció Aline cuando ya no quedaba nada en su plato.

Justin vio que Debbie se encontraba cerca de la barra hablando con uno de los clientes.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú a pedírselo a Debbie?

- Ta bén – contestó Aline mientras que se movió un poco para que Brian la bajara de sus piernas.

Brian y Justin observaron Aline para comprobar que llegaba sin problemas hacía Debbie y no se asustaba por algo o alguien.

Debbie sintió que alguien tiraba de sus pantalones, por lo que se giró para comprobar quien era. Al ver a la niña tuvo que controlarse un poco para no cogerla en brazos y darle un fuerte achuchón.

- Nena comió. ¿Helado?

- Claro, ven conmigo – Aline le tomó la mano y ambas se dirigieron detrás de la barra, donde Debbie la sentó en un taburete y le dio el helado.

Justin aprovechó el momento para cambiarse de asiento y colocarse al lado de Brian, que lo recibió de muy buen grado. Cuando Justin prácticamente se recostó en su hombro y cerró los ojos no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Últimamente no dormía una noche seguida, normalmente se despertaba cada cierto tiempo y se dirigía al cuarto de Aline.

La niña de vez en cuando se la notaba muy inquieta mientras dormía, pero no había vuelto a tener una pesadilla tan fuerte como la que sufrió en Londres. Aún así se había encontrado a Justin más de una vez en la habitación de Aline cuando él se despertaba poco después. Eso sí, nunca admitiría que se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo a su lado que notaba enseguida cuando el dichoso rubito no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

- Sí estás cansado podemos dejar las compras para otro día – dijo Brian, algo preocupado.

- Estoy bien. Además cuando antes lo hagamos, antes terminamos. Sin contar que Gus duerme este fin de semana en Britin y necesitará su habitación de vuelta. – Justin se incorporó para poder mirarle a la cara.

- Entonces, pondremos en marcha tu plan. Cuanto antes nos marchemos, antes llegaremos. Así que ya puedes ir moviendo el culo Sunshine – Brian se dirigió a la barra – Peque, hora de irnos.

Después de que tanto Brian como Justin se despidieran de Debbie, prometiéndole que pronto volverían con menos prisas, Aline se despidió también de Debbie con la mano desde los brazos de Brian.

La tarde fue bastante amena. Brian le había pedido a Cynthia que buscara cuales eran las mejores tiendas de Pittsburgh, que cumplieran todas sus exigencias de calidad y exclusividad, donde podrían encontrar todo lo que necesitaban para la pequeña. Incluso él mismo había podido ver más de un catálogo de esas mismas tiendas desde Internet, por lo que no tardaron demasiado en comprar todo lo que necesitaban.

Los muebles de la habitación fueron los únicos que le crearon alguna que otra complicación. Los modelos que les estaba enseñando el encargado eran demasiado recargados y rosados para el aguante de Brian. Fue Justin quien encontró el dormitorio ideal para la niña.

Los muebles eran blancos y estaban decorados con un estampado de lo que parecían ser mariposas de varios colores en tonos pastel, pero al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta que en realidad eran pequeñas hadas, a juego con la gran corcha que adornaba la cama expuesta.

Después de que Aline diese su visto bueno a la habitación, lo dejaron todo listo para que el viernes por la tarde les instalara el dormitorio en Britin, a tiempo justo para la visita de Gus.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó inmersa en lo que seguramente se convertiría en una rutina. La media lengua de Aline, llamándoles, los despertaba cada mañana una media hora antes de que el despertador lo hiciera. Brian era el que la iba a buscar a la habitación y la llevaba a la suya, donde se volvía a quedar dormida hasta que esta vez si los despertaba el despertador. Era Justin quien, después de jugar un rato con ella, bajaba con la niña para que Celia le diese de desayunar y ellos pudiesen darse una ducha tranquilos sin que nadie los interrumpiesen.

Más tarde Brian se marchaba a la oficina mientras que Justin se iba a su estudio, que se encontraba separado de la casa principal. Era un antiguo invernadero remodelado para su comodidad. La única que cambiaba de rutina era Aline, que pasaba la mañana con Celia y a ratos con Justin. Así conseguían que la pequeña estuviese entretenida durante toda la mañana y tanto Celia como Justin se pudiesen dedicar a sus respectivas tareas

Al mediodía Brian aparecía para almorzar todos juntos en Britin. Ya por la tarde Brian y Justin se encerraban en el despecho para adelantar algo de trabajo de la agencia, aprovechando que Aline dormía su siesta.

El viernes por la tarde, como acordaron con la tienda, llegaron los muebles del cuarto de Aline. Justin había aprovechado la mañana para pintar las paredes de la nueva habitación. Para el trabajo había dejado el color original de las paredes, blanco, y fue dibujando en ellas algunas hadas semejantes a las que decoraban los muebles, inmersas en un bosque igual de los que salen en los cuentos, con grandes árboles y exuberantes flores.

Una vez colocados los nuevos muebles en la habitación y de trasladar las pertenencias de Aline a su nueva habitación, entre las que se encontraba una ingente cantidad de juguetes comprados el mismo día que los muebles, Justin convenció a Brian para que fueran los tres a buscar a Gus a Pittsburg ahora y no esperar hasta mañana por la mañana.

Tras la vuelta de Toronto, las chicas habían comprado una nueva casa en el mismo barrio residencial donde vivían Michael y el profesor, lo que facilitaba las incesantes visitas de Michael a J.R. y también las chicas estaban más tranquilas cuando Jenny se quedaba con su padre.

Brian aparcó el Jeep delante de la entrada de la casa. Fue Gus quien les abrió la puerta sin necesidad de que llamaran el timbre. El chico estaba orgulloso por poder reconocer el ruido que hacían los coches de sus padres.

- ¡Papá! ¡Jus! – Gus casi saltaba de la felicidad de ver a sus padres allí. Sabía que eso significaba que lo más seguro es que se fuera con ellos a Britin ahora y no tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

- Hola cariño – lo saludó Justin mientras dejaba a Aline en el suelo, sin soltarla de la mano.

- ¿Qué hay sonny-boy? – preguntó Brian a Gus mientras le daba un breve abrazo.

- ¿Quién es Gus? – la voz de Melanie provenía del segundo piso.

- Son mis papás mamá- gritó Gus.

- ¡Oh! ¡Brian! ¡Justin! me alegro de veros – les saludó Lindsey desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Nosotros también Linds – le contestó Brian besando a la mujer en la mejilla en cuanto bajó de las escaleras.

- ¿Y Mel y J.R.? – preguntó Justin después de saludar también a la rubia.

- Mel la está bañando. Esta noche duerme en casa de Michael, creo que querían ir a cenar – contestó Lindsey para después dirigirse a Aline – Hola a ti también Aline – casi susurró. Había notado que la niña no se había separado de Justin y parecía algo asustada.

O algo le decía Aline que podía confiar en esa mujer o se estaba acostumbrando mejor a su nuevo entorno y había aprendido a ser algo más confiada, en todo caso, la niña salió de detrás de Justin y soltó un hola mientras sonreía.

- Bueno, entrad ya de una vez, no os quedéis en la entrada. – ordenó Linds mientras se dirigía al salón. – Gus ¿por que no subes y terminas de preparar tu bolsa?

- Jo mamá – se quejó Gus. No quería separarse de sus padres.

- Gus cuanto antes lo hagas antes te podrás marchar – respondió Lindsey a los pucheros que estaba haciendo Gus. Sin duda la experiencia la estaba volviendo inmune a los encantos de por lo menos un Kinney.

- No te preocupes Gus, yo te ayudo con la bolsa si quieres – intercedió Justin a la vez que pasaba a la niña de su regazo al de Brian y seguía a Gus hacía su cuarto.

Justin se quedó observando como el niño terminaba de meter su cuaderno de dibujos y la caja de lápices en su bolsa de viaje.

- ¿Cómo andas de material para dibujar? – preguntó Justin al niño. Hacía bastante tiempo que ambos no se pasaban por la tienda de dibujo. Con las vacaciones a Vermont y el viaje a Londres no habían tenido muchas oportunidades.

- Mamá me dio uno de su cuadernos, pero necesito lápices nuevos – a Gus le gustaba ir con Justin a la tienda de dibujo, era una de las pocas cosas que solía hacer a solas con Jus.

- Si mañana hay tiempo podemos acercarnos y comprarlos. De todas maneras si necesitas algo seguro que hay en casa. ¿Ya lo tienes todo?

- Sip, podemos irnos – respondió Gus dejando que fuese Justin quien cogiese la bolsa.

Abajo, en el salón, la conversación era algo diferente.

- Se que lo dije la última vez, pero me alegro de veras que la niña se queda con ustedes. No podría imaginar donde mejor pudiese estar – comentó Linds nada más ver que tanto Gus como Justin habían desaparecido por las escaleras.

- Se me ocurre al menos un lugar donde la niña estaría mejor pero eso ya no es posible – _conociendo a Daphne no dudaba en absoluto de que sería una muy buena madre_ pensó Brian - Lo único que nos queda por hacer es darle un buen hogar y educarla lo mejor posible.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Lindsey se estaba levantando para abrir la puerta pero escucharon a Mel bajar las escaleras con J.R. por lo que dejaron que fuesen ellas quien abriesen la puerta. Después de oír los inevitables saludos pudieron observar a un Michael feliz acercarse a la puerta del salón con J.R. en brazos.

- ¡Brian! – casi grito Michael al saludarlo.

- Hola Mickey – susurró Brian mientras que sentaba a Aline más cómodamente sobre una de sus piernas, dándole así a la niña más libertad de movimientos sin dejar de sujetarla.

Durante este tiempo tanto Melanie como Ben llegaron también al salón, por lo que interrumpieron las preguntas de Michael.

- Hey, así que tu eres Aline – comentó Ben a la vez que se acercaba hacía donde estaba la niña. – Eres una niña preciosa – siguió hablando el profesor mientras que le tomó con casa una de sus manos las de la niña y le sonreía.

Aline se apoyó todo su cuerpo en Brian, pero aún así sonrió a Ben y señaló a su muñeca, que se había caído al suelo.

- Mimi – dijo enseñándole su muñeca.

Ben la cogió y se la acercó a la niña – Es una muñeca muy bonita.

- ¡Papá! Estoy listo. Podemos irnos – todos miraron a la puerta al oír el grito de Gus, no solo el interpelado.

- ¿No te despides Gus? – el tono de Brian fue ligeramente autoritario. Le gustaba que su hijo estuviera entusiasmado por irse con sus padres, pero no por ello debía de perder las formas ni la educación.

- ¡Adiós má! ¡Adiós mamá! – Gus besó a sus madres para despedirse y dijo un adiós en general para despedirse del resto de la familia.

- Bien, será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos. Tenéis hasta el domingo para hacer todo lo que hagáis las lesbianas sin que haya niños delante. – comentó Brian con cierta ironía mientras que volvía a colocar el abrigo a Aline y se la pasaba a Justin para poder colocarse el suyo.

Aline se despidió también de todo el mundo excepto de Michael, que cada vez que se acercaba a la pequeña solo conseguía asustarla aun más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en Britin, llegaron con el tiempo justo para preparar la cena. Celia estaba en su grupo de lectura, que estaba compuesto por algunas personas de los alrededores, pero les había dejado una nota comentándoles que había pollo asado en el horno, uno de los platos favoritos de Gus.

La cena fue tranquila. Aline cenó por primera vez en su silla, que estaba elevada lo suficiente para que pudiese llegar a la mesa sin problemas y comer ella sola, con alguna que otra ayuda. Normalmente cenaban los niños primero, pero eran pocas las veces que Gus se quedaba con ellos tanto tiempo y se habían acostumbrado a cenar todos juntos, aunque fuese temprano para Justin y Brian.

Después de cenar Justin y los niños decidieron ver una película. La elección del título les costó bastante pero, al final, eligieron ver, por enésima vez como les recordó Brian, El Rey León. Era una de las favoritas de Gus y tenía los animales suficientes para que Aline se entretuviera. Brian, sin embargo, fue en busca del portátil para trabajar un rato, aunque según observó Justin estuvo más tiempo mirándolos a ellos que a la pantalla.

Aline no tardó demasiado en pedir el chupe y quedarse dormida. Antes de ponerse a ver la película, Justin había pedido a Gus que se pusiese su pijama mientras que él hacía lo mismo con Aline, por lo que Brian pudo llevársela a la cama sin tener que despertarla. Una vez terminada la película Gus también se fue a la cama.

Una vez comprobado que los niños estuviesen durmiendo y de desearles buenas noches, ambos volvieron a bajar al salón, ocasión que aprovechó Justin para encender un cigarrillo.

De unos años hacía acá había ido fumando cada vez menos pero con la ansiedad de los últimos días volvía a fumar casi con la misma asiduidad que cuando comenzó. Lo único que evitaba que no estuviera constantemente con un cigarrillo en boca era la presencia de Aline, que aparte de que no pensaba dejar que la niña estuviese en un ambiente con humo, su sola presencia era un bálsamo para él.

Brian observó cómo Justin encendía el cigarrillo, lo dejó que diese unas cuantas caladas pausadas antes de quitárselo y hacer él lo mismo, para después tirar casi la mitad del cigarrillo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – se quejó Justin

- Para poder hacer esto – la última parte de la frase se ahogó dentro de los pulmones de Justin, en un beso dulce que pronto dejo sitio a la pasión.

Nunca lo habían hablado, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito desde que Gus comenzó a ser lo suficientemente mayor para andar solo por la casa sin necesidad de vigilancia, restringir todos sus encuentros al dormitorio durante lo que durara la estancia de Gus en Britin. Por esa razón ninguno tuvo que preguntar al otro donde se dirigía.

Una vez en el dormitorio el tiempo y los problemas se quedaron al otro lado de la puerta. En ese momento solo existían dos personas en el mundo con un claro objetivo, disfrutar la máximo la una de la otra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Mamá! – el grito de Aline resonó en la silenciosa habitación despertándolos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Justin, más dormido que despierto.

- Parece que Aline tuvo una pesadilla de nuevo – murmuró Brian mientras se desperezaba y salía de la cama.

Justin se levantó también y pasó a Brian el pantalón de chándal con el que solía dormir algunos días mientras el también se colocaba el suyo y una camiseta. Hacía demasiado frío para salir sin ella para su gusto.

Una vez en la habitación de Aline se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa. Gus estaba sentado en la cama de la niña hablándole, intentando tranquilizarla a su manera. Al ver a sus padres comenzó a explicarse raudamente porque estaba allí y no en su habitación.

- ¡Papá! ¡Jus! Se despertó. Yo le estaba diciendo que no debe tener miedo. No hay monstruos en Britin, que los echaste hace tiempo – Gus guiñó un ojo exageradamente como signo de complicidad, aunque se consideraba que él ya era un niño mayor, se le notaba que necesitaba aun que comprobara si había algún monstruo debajo de la cama o en el armario - ¿A que sí?

- Si Gus, no hay monstruos en Britin, pero vamos a comprobarlo de nuevo para que Aline se quede tranquila – respondió Brian mientras que miraba debajo de la cama y en el armario para complacer a Gus.

El alivio del niño fue palpable cuando Brian decretó que no había monstruos en la habitación de Aline.

En todo este tiempo, Justin se había acercado a Aline y había cogido a la niña en brazos. Poco a poco Aline comenzaba a respirar más tranquila.

- Tengo una idea: como ya es tarde para ir andando de un lado a otro despiertos, que os parece si hoy dormís los dos en nuestro cuarto como ocasión especial – comentó Justin a Gus, a la vez que buscaba la complicidad de Brian con alguna que otra mirada.

- ¡Yupi! – casi gritó Gus entusiasmado con la idea.

- Gus, Justin dijo a dormir, nada de saltar, jugar o parlotear hasta el amanecer ¿vale? – añadió Brian, conociendo a su hijo, y agradeciendo que la cama fuese lo suficientemente ancha.

De nuevo en la habitación acostaron a una ya dormida Aline en el centro de la cama. La niña aun se veía inquieta y agarrama a su muñeca Mimi con demasiada fuerza para el gusto de Justin, pero lo único que podía hacer es estar ahí si se despertaba de nuevo. Esa era la razón por la que dijo lo de que durmieran todos en la misma habitación, no quería dejar a la niña sola y sabía que a Gus no le haría gracia que Aline durmiese con ellos y él no. Si conocía a los Kinney, y a los niños, se inventaría cualquier excusa para salirse con la suya. De este modo se ahorraban tener que volver a levantarse de la cama, y además, que coño, hacía mucho que Gus no dormía con ellos.

Brian no pudo evitar volver a suspirar mientras que acariciaba el pelo de Gus al mismo tiempo que sentía uno de los pies de Justin recorrer su pierna. Lo malo de no poder dormir es el poder pensar. Era consciente de todo lo que estaba cambiando su vida con la llegada de Aline, pero eso no hacía que acojonase menos. Siempre había pensado que se pasaría su vida completamente solo, sin nadie que estuviese cerca lo suficiente para hacerle daño. Pero, joder, nunca, ni remotamente, se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese tiempo acabar así, acercándose peligrosamente a los cuarenta, viviendo en una casa de campo y compartiendo la cama con su amante desde hace más de ocho años, con un hijo de su propia sangre y con una niña que dependía completamente de ellos y había conseguido colarse en su corazón en muy poco tiempo. En definitiva, una familia propia.

- Te saldrán arrugas si sigues dándole vueltas a lo que estés pensando – la voz de Justin era apenas un susurro para evitar que los niños se despertasen

- Muy gracioso Taylor, pero yo no frunzo el ceño – Brian sonó algo enojado, pero no subió el tono más de lo que lo había hecho Justin.

- Oh! si que lo haces y lo sabes. ¿Me vas a contar lo que te preocupa? – continuó insistiendo Justin

- Sí, no doy con la solución para follarte una vez más esta noche con los dos niños en medio – ironizó, recibiendo una leve patada de Justin como respuesta.

Justin no quedó conforme con la respuesta pero lo dejó estar, no era la situación propicia para poder profundizar en el significado oculto de las reacciones de Brian con los niños durmiendo entre ellos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El intenso olor a café recién hecho guió a Brian hacía la cocina. Tanto Justin como los niños todavía seguían durmiendo, así que se disponía a tomarse tranquilamente el delicioso café preparado seguramente por Celia antes de irse a hacer la compra de los sábados.

Un vistazo rápido al periódico le informó que el mundo no había cambiado demasiado de un día para otro, algún que otro acto de propaganda política como inauguraciones u obras sociales, robos de mediana importancia, guerra en alguna parte del mundo, fluctuaciones leves en bolsa, vamos, nada digno de ocupar la primera plana.

Cuando levantó la vista del café pudo observar a Gus en la puerta frotándose los ojos para despegarse del sueño.

- Buenos días papá – murmuró Gus tras un largo bostezo.

- Buenos días Gus ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

- Leche y galletas de las que hace Celia.

Brian se dirigió al armario y cogió el bote donde guardaba Celia las galletas caseras que aun conservaban algo de calor. Sin duda las había hecho antes de marcharse al ver que Gus ya estaba en casa. También tomó el tazón de Gus y lo rellenó con leche templada. Apenas se volvió a sentar cuando esta vez fue Justin y Aline quienes entraron a la cocina.

- Buenos días – saludó Justin en general para luego besar a Brian y colocar a Aline en la trona.

Una vez que preparó el desayuno de Aline y el suyo propio, Justin se sentó también en la mesa y se dispuso a hacer participe al resto de sus planes para hoy en la mañana.

- Había pensado que, como tengo que pasarme por la tienda de dibujo a por materiales, podríamos pasarnos por Pittsburg esta mañana y volver a tiempo para almorzar en casa si queréis.

- ¿Podemos ir al parque un ratito también? – preguntó Gus

- Por mi no hay problema – respondió Brian.

- Bien, entonces terminemos de desayunar para que no se nos haga muy tarde – añadió Justin dirigiéndose especialmente a Gus para que no se recrease.

La visita a la tienda de dibujo no se alargó demasiado. Tanto Gus como Justin tenían claro que era lo que deseaban comprar y no había llegado a la tienda ninguna novedad que fuese digna de ocupar su tiempo. Brian se quedó en la puerta con Aline que se entretenía mirando los diversos cuadros que había expuestos en el escaparate.

- Mia tito gatito – señalaba entusiasmada Aline intentando llamar la atención de Brian.

- Muy bonito Aline – murmuró Brian no perdiéndola de vista

Una vez en el parque la cosa se complicó ligeramente. las zonas recreativas estaban divididas en dos grandes zonas, una para niños más pequeños, con columpios y aparatos diversos adaptados a ellos, y otra zona para niños un poco más grandes, cuya diferencia principal era la magnitud de los columpios.

La decisión de hacía donde dirigirse la tomó Gus al salir corriendo para saludar a algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de clase que estaban también en el parque.

Justin y Brian se dirigieron hacía la zona infantil y sentaron a Aline en un cuadro de arena dándole el cubo y la pala que Gus les había recordado que cogieran. Según él, sus mamás no pueden olvidarse nunca de ellos cuando van al parque con J.R.

Brian estiró la cabeza hacía atrás unos momentos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sol invernal y el calor que desprendía Justin a su lado. No fue consciente de que estaba acariciando la palma de Justin con el pulgar hasta que éste la apartó para coger el móvil.

- Es de Nueva York – respondió Justin ante la muda pregunta de Brian.

- Dime…

- No me jodas Violet – Brian notó como Justin se enfadaba por momentos. Lo que Violet, su representante en Nueva York, le estaba contando, no le estaba sentando nada bien a Justin.

- ¿No tenían otro momento para hacerlo?

- Bueno, me lo pensaré, pero no te aseguro nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Adiós – Justin colgó el teléfono de forma brusca.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Brian a Justin

- Nada, un ricachón de turno que quiere organizar una exposición con los artistas más destacados de los últimos cincuenta años y me quiere a mi en persona en la exposición, por lo menos el día de la inauguración. Por lo visto alega que parte de los beneficios irán para una asociación benéfica, una relacionada con los niños.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Siempre has sido el primero en participar en ese tipo de actos y sería bueno para ti dejar que te vean el pelo por la gran Manzana. Hace bastante tiempo desde la última exposición. – Brian pensó también que la vuelta a parte de la rutina de su vida de antes de la llegada de Aline le sentaría bien.

- Que es en Nueva York, y mínimo estaré un par de días fuera de casa – Justin hizo una señal a Brian con la mano para que no lo interrumpiera - No creo que sea bueno para Aline viajar a Nueva York, aún se está acostumbrando a vivir en Pittsburg. Y no podemos dejarla sola al cuidado de al chicas o mi madre, es demasiado pronto.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, solo serán dos días, creo que me las puedo apañar con la niña. Además Celia también está en casa.

- ¿Te quieres librar de mí? – preguntó Justin.

- Sabes que no es así, sólo quiero que no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo, eso es todo.

- Me lo pensaré. La exposición no será hasta dentro de una semana.

Poco después Brian se fue en busca de Gus para poder volver a Britin mientras que Justin sacudía parte de la arena que cubría a Aline y miraba con suma atención el "castillo" que la niña señalaba orgullosa por su hazaña.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

-¡Papá! – chillaba divertido Gus desde los hombros desde su padre a la espera de que lo volviese a tirar al agua.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la piscina climatizada disfrutando de una tarde en familia. Se acercaba la hora de cenar y aun tenían que bañar a los niños por lo que Justin le había pedido a Gus que saliese de la piscina.

El niño iba a comenzar toda una retahíla de excusas para no salir aun del agua cuando una mirada autoritaria de Brian le hizo comprender que lo mejor era salir sin protestar demasiado y dejarse abrigar por Justin, que lo aguardaba con una toalla recién salida de uno de los calentadores que había en la sala.

La pequeña Aline se encontraba acurrucada en el regazo de Brian. Las actividades del día la habían dejado derrotada por lo que no puso demasiada resistencia ni a la hora de salir del agua ni cuando Justin comenzó a secarla con la toalla, cosa que en condiciones normales no hubiese pasado ya que era de las que formaban un pequeño drama cuando esto sucedía.

Viendo que la pequeña no aguantaría demasiado sin quedarse completamente dormida, decidieron adelantarle la cena y después bañarla con el fin de que durmiese toda la noche sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Una vez en la habitación de la niña, Aline miraba fijamente a Justin y quedaba vueltas por la habitación recogiendo la ropa para lavar y guardando algunos juguetes que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. Mimi se encontraba con ellos, pero en vez de guardarlas con el resto de las muñecas la dejó en la cama al lado de Aline, que la abrazó en cuanto la muñeca estuvo a su alcance. Poco después también llegó Brian, que se quedó en la puerta observando.

Aline estaba muerta de sueño pero no podía evitar que la cabeza le siguiera dando vueltas a un mismo tema. Gus llamaba al tio Bri papá y al tio Tin Jus o pá y a ellos no parecía importarles ya que le contestaban siempre. Eso le hizo pensar, era más sencillo para ella llamarlos también de ese modo, ya que no se le liaba la lengua al decirlo y sonaba parecido a mamá, y comprendía lo suficiente para saber que ellos serían ahora como su mamá. Y con ese último pensamiento se durmió, no sin antes…

- Sueña cosas bonitas pequeña – dijo Justin mientras la besaba en la frente y le subía la colcha de la cama.

- Buenas noches princesa – añadió Brian mientras también la besaba en la frente.

- ¡Buenas noches pá! ¡Buenas noches papá! – contestó Aline dejando a los chicos helados con su contestación.

Justin se había olvidado en esos momentos de cuales eran los movimientos que posibilitaban que el oxigeno llegase a sus pulmones. Su alma bullía en una espiral de sentimientos encontrados y enfrentados entre sí, las palabras de Aline lo había sumido en la más profunda alegría al saber que estaban haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero a su vez no pudo evitar que la tristeza se apoderada de él. Esas simples frases le habían recordado dolorosamente que su amiga ya no se encontraba entre ellos y el papel que ella debía cumplir en la vida de Aline ahora recaía en sus hombros. Aline era su responsabilidad y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para el trabajo que se le avecinaba.

Brian no se encontraba en un mejor estado, aunque el sentimiento que más abundaba en su interior era el miedo. Miedo a no saber hacer las cosas correctamente, a fallarle a esa criatura que se había quedado dormida en su cama tras desearles buenas noches a ambos. Con Gus ya había sufrido un sentimiento parecido pero siempre había tenido presente que ante todo él tenía a sus madres que lo protegerían sin dudar de cualquier error que él pudiese cometer, pero esa niña dependía exclusivamente de ellos y Dios, si es que existe, era testigo que sus padres no fueron lo que se puede llamar unos padres ideales.

A ambos les bastó conectar sus miradas para saber lo que bullía en el interior del otro y dos segundos más tarde comprender que, aunque las cosas no serían fáciles, si estaban los dos juntos todo saldría bien.

El lunes llegó a Britin y con él la rutina laboral. Justin era consciente de que debía de volver a trabajar en Kinnetick. Su departamento no estaba preparado para aguantar largos periodos de tiempo sin su supervisión y entre el viaje a Vermont y lo de Aline hacía cerca de un mes que no pasaba toda una mañana entera en la oficina.

Pero no se sentía con valor para dejar a Aline con Celia toda una mañana. No es que desconfiara de ella ni mucho menos, sino que directamente no se veía capaz de estar separado más de una hora de la pequeña. Estaba pensando de qué forma le plantearía el problema a Brian cuando éste apareció con Aline en brazos.

- Pá, nena va tambén a tabajá – anunció sonriente Aline.

- No pensarías dejarla en casa ¿no? – comentó Brian con cierto toque de ironía. Sabía de sobra cuál era el origen de los constantes cambios de posturas de Justin durante la última noche. – Celia tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no hay necesidad de que tenga que entretener a la princesa durante toda la mañana. Para eso están los becarios.

- En absoluto, acostarse con el jefe debe tener algún beneficio que otro – contestó Justin mientras que se acercaba a Brian – y estoy seguro de que no le importará que se quede la niña en el departamento de arte.

El beso que compartieron fue dulce y demasiado prolongado para la paciencia de Aline que comenzó a moverse cual culebra entre los brazos de Brian para así poder volver a tener la atención de sus papás. Una vez conseguido el objetivo de separarlos se lanzó a los brazos de Justin.

- Nena _quere bibi pa yuná_.

- Esta bien, seguro que Celia ya lo estará preparando – le contestó Justin mientras que comenzaba a salir de la habitación baja la mirada incrédula de Brian por la maniobra de Aline.

Un delicioso olor a café guió a Brian hasta la cocina donde le esperaba una humeante taza acompañada de un zumo de guayaba y un par de tostadas recién hechas.

- Por lo menos en esta casa hay gente que me aprecia – dijo dirigiéndose a Celia y besando a la mujer en la mejilla.

- Anda zalamero – contestó la mujer mientras que le daba con un trapo de cocina – siéntate a desayunar que se enfría.

Poco después Justin metía en su coche las cosas de Aline, inclusive una gran cantidad de juguetes para mantenerla entretenida. Las últimas correas que mantenían a la niña segura en su silla infantil fueron ajustadas por Brian para después entrar al coche por la puerta del conductor.

Aunque el coche era de Justin oficialmente, fue su regalo cuando se mudaron definitivamente a Britin después de volver de Nueva York, sólo lo conducía cuando Brian no iba con él. En muchas ocasiones esa actitud que mantenían le recordaba a cuando no existía demasiada exclusividad entre ellos con respecto al sexo en los últimos tiempos. Con Brian era el único con el que era pasivo, con el resto de desconocidos era siempre el dominante.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cuando el sonido del claxon del coche le informó que su "marido" estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Por mucho que decía que una de las ventajas de ser jefes es que no le tenía que dar cuenta a nadie, no le gustaba llegar tarde para así poder echarle la bronca a los que lo hacían.

Sólo Ted y Cynthia ya se encontraban en sus despachos cuando llegaron. Los chicos se dirigieron ambos al despacho de Justin con la niña sin levantar tanto revuelo como la última vez que ella estuvo allí.

Aline observaba todo con curiosidad infantil desde su sillita de paseo. La vez anterior que pasó por allí estaba demasiado asustada para fijarse bien en los reflejos provocados por la luz cuando chocaba con los cristales y la gran cantidad de objetos brillantes que había en la oficina formando pequeños haces de luz de colores.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder acercarse a ver los distintos arco iris cuando llegaron a una inmensa sala en la que había infinidad de dibujos por todas partes: en las paredes, las sillas, las paredes e incluso algunos en el suelo.

Se dirigieron a una puerta que había al fondo de la habitación y pasaron a otra un poco más pequeña, donde también predominaban las pinturas y diverso desorden. Sin embargo, donde a cualquiera se le iba la vista al entrar eran a los diversos cuadros colgados en las paredes que iban desde el más puro arte abstracto, donde los colores y texturas te dejaban ver lo que sintió el autor al realizarlas, cuadros donde las figuras destacadas era una especie de superhéroe y un chaval al más puro estilo del comic hasta diversos retratos hechos simplemente a carboncillo. Sin duda el despacho era un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de su dueño. Esto era posible gracias a que las reuniones importantes se realizaban en la sala de juntas o el despacho de Brian, por lo que muy pocos clientes tenían el placer de verlo personalmente.

- Papá, _mia_ Gus – dijo Aline señalando uno de los dibujos de Gus.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Brian a la pequeña mientras la bajaba de la silla. La niña asintió –

- Pues convence a Jus para que te haga a ti otro y también lo colgamos. ¿Quieres?

Aline comenzó a buscar a Justin con la mirada ya que éste había salido de su campo de visión para prepararle a la niña un rincón tranquilo donde pudiera jugar sin molestar y él tenerla a la vista siempre.

- Pá, _quero dibu_ mio, ¿si? – pidió Aliene a Justin cuando este se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- Están en casa, en el estudio. Cuando volvamos los vemos y elegimos el que más nos guste para colgarlo. Pero ahora mismo debes ser una niña muy buena peque. Tenemos que trabajar, pero tú puedes quedarte jugando aquí con Mimi mientras tanto. ¿Vale?

- Ta ben – contestó Aline mientras que se sentaba en la alfombra y comenzaba a pasar torpemente las hojas de un libro infantil.

- Adiós princesa. Si te portas bien seguro que Debbie te tiene un postre especial para después de comer – se despidió Brian de la pequeña.

El beso de despedida entre la pareja, aprovechando que la niña estaba entretenida, fue demasiado pasional para el momento en él que se encontraban. Antes de perder el control completamente Brian recobró la cordura y quien se encontraba en el despacho con ellos. Justin tardó un poco más dejando salir un quejido de frustración.

- Será mejor que me marche. Nos vemos luego – se despidió Brian manteniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le gustaba a Justin.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad y sin muchos sobresaltos. La niña estuvo durmiendo un rato lo que le dio a Justin un mayor margen de movimientos para controlar el trabajo de sus chicos. La única novedad se encontraba en que esta vez era el propio jefe el que visitaba el despacho de Justin y no al revés. Aunque se habían acostumbrado a que sus jefes tuviesen más de un encuentro conyugal a lo largo de la jornada laboral, era un secreto a voces, se les hacía raro que se moviese de su despacho para ir visitar personalmente a la niña cada poco tiempo.

- Brian, Melanie está al teléfono. Dice que es sobre el asunto de Aline – la voz de Cynthia desde el interfono resonó en el despacho.

- Está bien, pásamela – contestó mientras esperaba que la luz cambiara de color indicándole que ya se había enlazado la línea – Dime Melanie

- Acabo de ponerme al día con el caso de Aline y puesto en marcha el proceso de legalización definitiva de la tutela, así que no estaría mal que os paséis por casa o mi despacho en cuanto podáis para poneros al día sobre lo que os vais a tener que enfrentar, ya sabes, visitas programadas y sorpresas de asistentes sociales, evaluaciones psicológicas tanto vuestras como de la niña,…, ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Te viene bien si vamos a tu despacho en más o menos media hora? – preguntó

- No veo problemas

- Entonces nos vemos allí.

- De acuerdo, os espero aquí.

Apenas colgó el teléfono a Melanie cuando pulsó la extensión del despacho de Justin.

- ¿Si?

- Sunshine, recoge tus cosas y las de la niña. Debemos pasarnos por el despacho de Melanie para solucionar lo de la tutela.

-De acuerdo, estaremos listos en unos momentos.

Melanie revisaba los últimos informes llegados desde Londres, planificando cuál sería la mejor estrategia ante posibles complicaciones, porque tenía claro que iba haber complicaciones. Dos hombres gays sin ningún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo con la niña y la vida libidinosa que han estado llevando hasta hace relativamente poco no ayudaba mucho, aunque la fama de ambos en sus respectivos campos laborales jugaba a su favor, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que su ayudante acababa de entrar en su despacho hasta que la oyó llamarla.

- Mel, el señor Kinney y el señor Taylor ya están aquí.

- Hazlos pasar y que no nos molestes mientras estén aquí. Gracias

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar paso a los chicos y a la niña que iba en brazos de Brian. Aunque Justin no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, había reconocido los síntomas nada más verlo llegar con la niña en brazos. La sujetaba con los dos brazos, escondiendo así el leve temblor de su mano derecha. Por suerte, Aline casi se tiró al suelo para ir hasta donde él estaba y en cuanto salieron del coche, pidió a Brian que la tomara en brazos, a lo que Justin no puso ninguna pega.

- ¡Hola Mel! – saludó Justin besando la mejilla de Melanie nada más entrar.

- ¡Hola cariño! – por mucho que Justin ya fuera un adulto en todos los sentidos no podía dejar de verlo como el adolescente que pasaba una noche que otra en su sofá o jugaba con Gus.

- Me alegro de volver a verte pequeña – continuó esta vez dirigiéndose a Aline, que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Brian, pero no escondió su rostro

- Bien, terminado los saludos, no estaría mal que comencemos de una jodida vez. – soltó Brian viendo que la cosa se podía alargar demasiado con sentimentalismos absurdos.

- ¡Brian! Por favor… - intervino Justin a la vez que lo golpeaba ligeramente con su mano izquierda – ya habíamos quedado que nada de palabrotas en presencia de la niña. ¿Quieres que las repita por ahí?

- Eso debéis tenerlo muy en cuenta. Os van a revisar con lupa y no os podéis permitir ningún tipo de error – añadió Melanie antes de que la cosa fuera a más y se convirtiera en una pelea absurda de pareja – Aunque tenéis muchos puntos a vuestro favor, como el testamento de Daphne y capacidad para darle una vida estable a la niña, no os lo pondrán fácil. La niña es muy pequeña y es carne de cañón para ser adoptada por una pareja hetero, cosa que utilizarán si consideran que no sois su mejor opción.

- Pero creía que con el testamento de Daphne la custodia pasaba directamente a nosotros. – dijo Justin con cierta preocupación. Hasta ahora no se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien podía quitarles a Aline.

- Yo solo os prevengo sobre los problemas que pueden suceder y sus consecuencias. Es verdad que en condiciones normales las voluntades de los padres biológicos son determinantes, por eso es un gran punto a vuestro favor, pero es el juez quien os tiene que conceder la custodia definitiva y creedme que ser una pareja homosexual no juega a vuestro favor – Melanie dejó las familiaridades aun lado. Sabia por experi9encia que lo mejor en esos casos era ser clara desde el principio y no dar falsas esperanzas a nadie.

- Antes que nada no hay que perder la calma Sunshine – añadió Brian al observar que Justin se ponía cada vez más blanco por momentos, tomándolo suavemente de la mano – Según me comentó Summers Daphne nos nombraba tutores de Aline de manera individuales, es decir, que en él no indicaba que somos parejas ni nada parecido.

- Esa puede ser un arma a nuestro favor, ya que legalmente ahora mismo cada uno posee la mitad de la custodia temporal de Aline sin necesidad de que estéis juntos y es lo que os posibilitará la adopción ya que aun no es legal que lo hagáis como pareja.

-Bien, entonces dinos que es lo que debemos hacer – volvió a intervenir Brian ante el mutismo de Justin.

- Antes que nada debéis preparar Britin para una posible inspección sorpresa. Con ello me vengo a referir a que la casa sea completamente segura para la niña: enchufes protegidos, los productos de limpieza y similares, cuchillos u objetos peligrosos, fuera de su alcance, barreras en las escaleras,…, ese tipo de cosas. No creo que sea necesario advertir que la niña tenga su cuarto propio adaptado a sus necesidades.

- No veo problemas en eso. Estoy seguro de que Celia ya se ha encargado de quitar del alcance de Aline cualquier cosa peligrosa de la cocina. Lo demás no nos llevará mucho tiempo – comentó Justin tras un largo suspiro. Era bueno tener unos objetivos claros a corto plazo para no perder la perspectiva y evitar dejarse llevar por el pánico.

- Entonces, si no hay nada más que añadir, nosotros deberíamos marcharnos. Aun podemos pasarnos por el centro comercial para comprar lo necesario antes de la cena – argumentó Brian mientras se levantaba con Aline de su asiento.

- Por mi no hay más por hoy. Intentaré informarme cual es la asistenta social adjudicada a vuestro caso antes de hacer más movimientos - contestó Melanie levantándose también para acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Una vez traspasada ésta, no pudo evitar abrazar a Justin y susurrarle – Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Capitulo 9

-¡Papá! – chillaba divertido Gus desde los hombros desde su padre a la espera de que lo volviese a tirar al agua.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la piscina climatizada disfrutando de una tarde en familia. Se acercaba la hora de cenar y aun tenían que bañar a los niños por lo que Justin le había pedido a Gus que saliese de la piscina.

El niño iba a comenzar toda una retahíla de excusas para no salir aun del agua cuando una mirada autoritaria de Brian le hizo comprender que lo mejor era salir sin protestar demasiado y dejarse abrigar por Justin, que lo aguardaba con una toalla recién salida de uno de los calentadores que había en la sala.

La pequeña Aline se encontraba acurrucada en el regazo de Brian. Las actividades del día la habían dejado derrotada por lo que no puso demasiada resistencia ni a la hora de salir del agua ni cuando Justin comenzó a secarla con la toalla, cosa que en condiciones normales no hubiese pasado ya que era de las que formaban un pequeño drama cuando esto sucedía.

Viendo que la pequeña no aguantaría demasiado sin quedarse completamente dormida, decidieron adelantarle la cena y después bañarla con el fin de que durmiese toda la noche sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Una vez en la habitación de la niña, Aline miraba fijamente a Justin y quedaba vueltas por la habitación recogiendo la ropa para lavar y guardando algunos juguetes que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. Mimi se encontraba con ellos, pero en vez de guardarlas con el resto de las muñecas la dejó en la cama al lado de Aline, que la abrazó en cuanto la muñeca estuvo a su alcance. Poco después también llegó Brian, que se quedó en la puerta observando.

Aline estaba muerta de sueño pero no podía evitar que la cabeza le siguiera dando vueltas a un mismo tema. Gus llamaba al tio Bri papá y al tio Tin Jus o pá y a ellos no parecía importarles ya que le contestaban siempre. Eso le hizo pensar, era más sencillo para ella llamarlos también de ese modo, ya que no se le liaba la lengua al decirlo y sonaba parecido a mamá, y comprendía lo suficiente para saber que ellos serían ahora como su mamá. Y con ese último pensamiento se durmió, no sin antes…

- Sueña cosas bonitas pequeña – dijo Justin mientras la besaba en la frente y le subía la colcha de la cama.

- Buenas noches princesa – añadió Brian mientras también la besaba en la frente.

- ¡Buenas noches pá! ¡Buenas noches papá! – contestó Aline dejando a los chicos helados con su contestación.

Justin se había olvidado en esos momentos de cuales eran los movimientos que posibilitaban que el oxigeno llegase a sus pulmones. Su alma bullía en una espiral de sentimientos encontrados y enfrentados entre sí, las palabras de Aline lo había sumido en la más profunda alegría al saber que estaban haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero a su vez no pudo evitar que la tristeza se apoderada de él. Esas simples frases le habían recordado dolorosamente que su amiga ya no se encontraba entre ellos y el papel que ella debía cumplir en la vida de Aline ahora recaía en sus hombros. Aline era su responsabilidad y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para el trabajo que se le avecinaba.

Brian no se encontraba en un mejor estado, aunque el sentimiento que más abundaba en su interior era el miedo. Miedo a no saber hacer las cosas correctamente, a fallarle a esa criatura que se había quedado dormida en su cama tras desearles buenas noches a ambos. Con Gus ya había sufrido un sentimiento parecido pero siempre había tenido presente que ante todo él tenía a sus madres que lo protegerían sin dudar de cualquier error que él pudiese cometer, pero esa niña dependía exclusivamente de ellos y Dios, si es que existe, era testigo que sus padres no fueron lo que se puede llamar unos padres ideales.

A ambos les bastó conectar sus miradas para saber lo que bullía en el interior del otro y dos segundos más tarde comprender que, aunque las cosas no serían fáciles, si estaban los dos juntos todo saldría bien.

El lunes llegó a Britin y con él la rutina laboral. Justin era consciente de que debía de volver a trabajar en Kinnetick. Su departamento no estaba preparado para aguantar largos periodos de tiempo sin su supervisión y entre el viaje a Vermont y lo de Aline hacía cerca de un mes que no pasaba toda una mañana entera en la oficina.

Pero no se sentía con valor para dejar a Aline con Celia toda una mañana. No es que desconfiara de ella ni mucho menos, sino que directamente no se veía capaz de estar separado más de una hora de la pequeña. Estaba pensando de qué forma le plantearía el problema a Brian cuando éste apareció con Aline en brazos.

- Pá, nena va tambén a tabajá – anunció sonriente Aline.

- No pensarías dejarla en casa ¿no? – comentó Brian con cierto toque de ironía. Sabía de sobra cuál era el origen de los constantes cambios de posturas de Justin durante la última noche. – Celia tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no hay necesidad de que tenga que entretener a la princesa durante toda la mañana. Para eso están los becarios.

- En absoluto, acostarse con el jefe debe tener algún beneficio que otro – contestó Justin mientras que se acercaba a Brian – y estoy seguro de que no le importará que se quede la niña en el departamento de arte.

El beso que compartieron fue dulce y demasiado prolongado para la paciencia de Aline que comenzó a moverse cual culebra entre los brazos de Brian para así poder volver a tener la atención de sus papás. Una vez conseguido el objetivo de separarlos se lanzó a los brazos de Justin.

- Nena _quere bibi pa yuná_.

- Esta bien, seguro que Celia ya lo estará preparando – le contestó Justin mientras que comenzaba a salir de la habitación baja la mirada incrédula de Brian por la maniobra de Aline.

Un delicioso olor a café guió a Brian hasta la cocina donde le esperaba una humeante taza acompañada de un zumo de guayaba y un par de tostadas recién hechas.

- Por lo menos en esta casa hay gente que me aprecia – dijo dirigiéndose a Celia y besando a la mujer en la mejilla.

- Anda zalamero – contestó la mujer mientras que le daba con un trapo de cocina – siéntate a desayunar que se enfría.

Poco después Justin metía en su coche las cosas de Aline, inclusive una gran cantidad de juguetes para mantenerla entretenida. Las últimas correas que mantenían a la niña segura en su silla infantil fueron ajustadas por Brian para después entrar al coche por la puerta del conductor.

Aunque el coche era de Justin oficialmente, fue su regalo cuando se mudaron definitivamente a Britin después de volver de Nueva York, sólo lo conducía cuando Brian no iba con él. En muchas ocasiones esa actitud que mantenían le recordaba a cuando no existía demasiada exclusividad entre ellos con respecto al sexo en los últimos tiempos. Con Brian era el único con el que era pasivo, con el resto de desconocidos era siempre el dominante.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cuando el sonido del claxon del coche le informó que su "marido" estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Por mucho que decía que una de las ventajas de ser jefes es que no le tenía que dar cuenta a nadie, no le gustaba llegar tarde para así poder echarle la bronca a los que lo hacían.

Sólo Ted y Cynthia ya se encontraban en sus despachos cuando llegaron. Los chicos se dirigieron ambos al despacho de Justin con la niña sin levantar tanto revuelo como la última vez que ella estuvo allí.

Aline observaba todo con curiosidad infantil desde su sillita de paseo. La vez anterior que pasó por allí estaba demasiado asustada para fijarse bien en los reflejos provocados por la luz cuando chocaba con los cristales y la gran cantidad de objetos brillantes que había en la oficina formando pequeños haces de luz de colores.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder acercarse a ver los distintos arco iris cuando llegaron a una inmensa sala en la que había infinidad de dibujos por todas partes: en las paredes, las sillas, las paredes e incluso algunos en el suelo.

Se dirigieron a una puerta que había al fondo de la habitación y pasaron a otra un poco más pequeña, donde también predominaban las pinturas y diverso desorden. Sin embargo, donde a cualquiera se le iba la vista al entrar eran a los diversos cuadros colgados en las paredes que iban desde el más puro arte abstracto, donde los colores y texturas te dejaban ver lo que sintió el autor al realizarlas, cuadros donde las figuras destacadas era una especie de superhéroe y un chaval al más puro estilo del comic hasta diversos retratos hechos simplemente a carboncillo. Sin duda el despacho era un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de su dueño. Esto era posible gracias a que las reuniones importantes se realizaban en la sala de juntas o el despacho de Brian, por lo que muy pocos clientes tenían el placer de verlo personalmente.

- Papá, _mia_ Gus – dijo Aline señalando uno de los dibujos de Gus.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Brian a la pequeña mientras la bajaba de la silla. La niña asintió –

- Pues convence a Jus para que te haga a ti otro y también lo colgamos. ¿Quieres?

Aline comenzó a buscar a Justin con la mirada ya que éste había salido de su campo de visión para prepararle a la niña un rincón tranquilo donde pudiera jugar sin molestar y él tenerla a la vista siempre.

- Pá, _quero dibu_ mio, ¿si? – pidió Aliene a Justin cuando este se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- Están en casa, en el estudio. Cuando volvamos los vemos y elegimos el que más nos guste para colgarlo. Pero ahora mismo debes ser una niña muy buena peque. Tenemos que trabajar, pero tú puedes quedarte jugando aquí con Mimi mientras tanto. ¿Vale?

- Ta ben – contestó Aline mientras que se sentaba en la alfombra y comenzaba a pasar torpemente las hojas de un libro infantil.

- Adiós princesa. Si te portas bien seguro que Debbie te tiene un postre especial para después de comer – se despidió Brian de la pequeña.

El beso de despedida entre la pareja, aprovechando que la niña estaba entretenida, fue demasiado pasional para el momento en él que se encontraban. Antes de perder el control completamente Brian recobró la cordura y quien se encontraba en el despacho con ellos. Justin tardó un poco más dejando salir un quejido de frustración.

- Será mejor que me marche. Nos vemos luego – se despidió Brian manteniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le gustaba a Justin.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad y sin muchos sobresaltos. La niña estuvo durmiendo un rato lo que le dio a Justin un mayor margen de movimientos para controlar el trabajo de sus chicos. La única novedad se encontraba en que esta vez era el propio jefe el que visitaba el despacho de Justin y no al revés. Aunque se habían acostumbrado a que sus jefes tuviesen más de un encuentro conyugal a lo largo de la jornada laboral, era un secreto a voces, se les hacía raro que se moviese de su despacho para ir visitar personalmente a la niña cada poco tiempo.

- Brian, Melanie está al teléfono. Dice que es sobre el asunto de Aline – la voz de Cynthia desde el interfono resonó en el despacho.

- Está bien, pásamela – contestó mientras esperaba que la luz cambiara de color indicándole que ya se había enlazado la línea – Dime Melanie

- Acabo de ponerme al día con el caso de Aline y puesto en marcha el proceso de legalización definitiva de la tutela, así que no estaría mal que os paséis por casa o mi despacho en cuanto podáis para poneros al día sobre lo que os vais a tener que enfrentar, ya sabes, visitas programadas y sorpresas de asistentes sociales, evaluaciones psicológicas tanto vuestras como de la niña,…, ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Te viene bien si vamos a tu despacho en más o menos media hora? – preguntó

- No veo problemas

- Entonces nos vemos allí.

- De acuerdo, os espero aquí.

Apenas colgó el teléfono a Melanie cuando pulsó la extensión del despacho de Justin.

- ¿Si?

- Sunshine, recoge tus cosas y las de la niña. Debemos pasarnos por el despacho de Melanie para solucionar lo de la tutela.

-De acuerdo, estaremos listos en unos momentos.

Melanie revisaba los últimos informes llegados desde Londres, planificando cuál sería la mejor estrategia ante posibles complicaciones, porque tenía claro que iba haber complicaciones. Dos hombres gays sin ningún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo con la niña y la vida libidinosa que han estado llevando hasta hace relativamente poco no ayudaba mucho, aunque la fama de ambos en sus respectivos campos laborales jugaba a su favor, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que su ayudante acababa de entrar en su despacho hasta que la oyó llamarla.

- Mel, el señor Kinney y el señor Taylor ya están aquí.

- Hazlos pasar y que no nos molestes mientras estén aquí. Gracias

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar paso a los chicos y a la niña que iba en brazos de Brian. Aunque Justin no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, había reconocido los síntomas nada más verlo llegar con la niña en brazos. La sujetaba con los dos brazos, escondiendo así el leve temblor de su mano derecha. Por suerte, Aline casi se tiró al suelo para ir hasta donde él estaba y en cuanto salieron del coche, pidió a Brian que la tomara en brazos, a lo que Justin no puso ninguna pega.

- ¡Hola Mel! – saludó Justin besando la mejilla de Melanie nada más entrar.

- ¡Hola cariño! – por mucho que Justin ya fuera un adulto en todos los sentidos no podía dejar de verlo como el adolescente que pasaba una noche que otra en su sofá o jugaba con Gus.

- Me alegro de volver a verte pequeña – continuó esta vez dirigiéndose a Aline, que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Brian, pero no escondió su rostro

- Bien, terminado los saludos, no estaría mal que comencemos de una jodida vez. – soltó Brian viendo que la cosa se podía alargar demasiado con sentimentalismos absurdos.

- ¡Brian! Por favor… - intervino Justin a la vez que lo golpeaba ligeramente con su mano izquierda – ya habíamos quedado que nada de palabrotas en presencia de la niña. ¿Quieres que las repita por ahí?

- Eso debéis tenerlo muy en cuenta. Os van a revisar con lupa y no os podéis permitir ningún tipo de error – añadió Melanie antes de que la cosa fuera a más y se convirtiera en una pelea absurda de pareja – Aunque tenéis muchos puntos a vuestro favor, como el testamento de Daphne y capacidad para darle una vida estable a la niña, no os lo pondrán fácil. La niña es muy pequeña y es carne de cañón para ser adoptada por una pareja hetero, cosa que utilizarán si consideran que no sois su mejor opción.

- Pero creía que con el testamento de Daphne la custodia pasaba directamente a nosotros. – dijo Justin con cierta preocupación. Hasta ahora no se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien podía quitarles a Aline.

- Yo solo os prevengo sobre los problemas que pueden suceder y sus consecuencias. Es verdad que en condiciones normales las voluntades de los padres biológicos son determinantes, por eso es un gran punto a vuestro favor, pero es el juez quien os tiene que conceder la custodia definitiva y creedme que ser una pareja homosexual no juega a vuestro favor – Melanie dejó las familiaridades aun lado. Sabia por experiencia que lo mejor en esos casos era ser clara desde el principio y no dar falsas esperanzas a nadie.

- Antes que todo, no hay que perder la calma Sunshine – añadió Brian al observar que Justin se ponía cada vez más blanco por momentos, tomándolo suavemente de la mano – Según me comentó Summers Daphne nos nombraba tutores de Aline de manera individuales, es decir, que en él no indicaba que somos parejas ni nada parecido.

- Esa puede ser un arma a nuestro favor, ya que legalmente ahora mismo cada uno posee la mitad de la custodia temporal de Aline sin necesidad de que estéis juntos y es lo que os posibilitará la adopción ya que aun no es legal que lo hagáis como pareja.

-Bien, entonces dinos que es lo que debemos hacer – volvió a intervenir Brian ante el mutismo de Justin.

- Antes que nada debéis preparar Britin para una posible inspección sorpresa. Con ello me vengo a referir a que la casa sea completamente segura para la niña: enchufes protegidos, los productos de limpieza y similares, cuchillos u objetos peligrosos, fuera de su alcance, barreras en las escaleras,…, ese tipo de cosas. No creo que sea necesario advertir que la niña tenga su cuarto propio adaptado a sus necesidades.

- No veo problemas en eso. Estoy seguro de que Celia ya se ha encargado de quitar del alcance de Aline cualquier cosa peligrosa de la cocina. Lo demás no nos llevará mucho tiempo – comentó Justin tras un largo suspiro. Era bueno tener unos objetivos claros a corto plazo para no perder la perspectiva y evitar dejarse llevar por el pánico.

- Entonces, si no hay nada más que añadir, nosotros deberíamos marcharnos. Aun podemos pasarnos por el centro comercial para comprar lo necesario antes de la cena – argumentó Brian mientras se levantaba con Aline de su asiento.

- Por mi no hay más por hoy. Intentaré informarme cual es la asistenta social adjudicada a vuestro caso antes de hacer más movimientos - contestó Melanie levantándose también para acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Una vez traspasada ésta, no pudo evitar abrazar a Justin y susurrarle – Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

Nota de autor: No se cuando podré continuar con la historia, llevo más de un año de secano por culpa de la Universidad, sin inspiración ninguna, pero al menos puedo subieros los capitulos que tengo escritos.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

- ¿Dónde coño habrá puesto Justin el pijama de la niña? – murmuraba entre diente Brian mientras que buscaba por el armario de Aline la susodicha prenda.

Aline lo observaba extrañada sentada en su cama. Habían pasado un día divertido, pá le había dejado pintar con ceras de muchos colores y papá la había llevado a pasear al parque, cosa que hizo reír mucho a pá, aunque ella no sabía muy bien el motivo. Después habían ido a comer al lugar lleno de colores y le habían dejado tomar helado de nuevo, eso sí, la _ela Deb_ la había estrujado durante un rato muy largo.

A donde fueron por la tarde no le gustó, pá se había puesto muy triste y papá no dejó de arrugar la frente durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Por suerte, el viaje a la tienda grande fue divertido, la dejaron montar con Mimi en el carro donde ponían lo que iban cogiendo de las paredes, y antes de irse papá la llevo donde había muchos juguetes, dejándola elegir el que más le gustaba. Y ahora estaban de nuevo en casa. Pá se había metido en la cocina con _Lia_ y papá había subido con ella.

- _Nop, ero el osa_ – se manifestó Aline haciendo un leve puchero cuando Brian surgió de las profundidades del ropero con un pijama de color celeste.

Brian la miró unos instantes y perjuró de nuevo por lo bajo antes de asomarse a la puerta de la habitación.

- Justin ¿Dónde está el pijama rosa? – gritó, sin acordarse de usar el interfono que tenía a solo un paso.

- Debajo de la almohada Brian – la voz de Justin sonó ligeramente extraña debido a que él si había utilizado el interfono de la cocina.

Brian se dirigió hacia la cama de la pequeña. Al levantar la almohada se encontró el bendito pijama bien doblado.

- Es hora de ponerse el pijama princesa – murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama y se colocaba a Aline en sus rodillas.

- Nena sola – pidió Aline cuando Brian comenzó a desatarle los zapatos.

- Como quieras – dijo observando como la niña torpemente intentaba desatarse los cordones

- ¿Me dejas que te ayude? – añadió antes de que Aline perdiera los nervios por la impotencia de no poder hacerlo solo y se pusiera a berrear – ¿Ves? ya está.

La niña lo miró extraña. Su papá había guiado sus manos hacia los zapatos pero había sido él quien los había desatado, dejando que ella fuera la que se los quitara de los pies.

Seguir desvistiéndola fue más sencillo, ya que no dejó que Aline se empecinara en quitársela ella sola, entreteniéndola con conversaciones absurdas sobre cuentos infantiles. Sí a Justin le funcionaba ¿Por qué no a él?

Una vez con el pijama puesto vino una tarea más difícil, peinarla para quitarle los enredos provocados por los rizos y las coletas que había llevado puestas todo él día. Reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba, que no era mucha después de pasar por el Q Mark, pasó el cepillo suavemente sobre la cabeza de Aline, parando cuando la pequeña hacía la mínima mueca de molestia.

Una vez lista, ambos bajaron hacía el comedor, donde les esperaba Justin que estaba terminando de poner la mesa.

- Espero que tengáis hambre, Celia ha preparado un guiso delicioso – Justin vio como Brian levantaba la cejas en una pregunta silenciosa – Celia se ha asegurado de que sea una comida libre en carbohidratos.

- Bueno princesa, ya escuchaste, es hora de cenar – Justin oyó como Brian se dirigía a la niña mientras la sentaba en su trona.

La cena fue apacible, no hablaron demasiado, absorto cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Se podría decir incluso, que el peso de la conversación lo llevó la pequeña Aline, que con su media lengua hacia memoria con sus padres sobre todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Brian observó en silencio como Justin prácticamente no usaba su mano derecha para casi nada, signo de que debía de estarle doliendo todavía. Sin duda tendría que tener una larga charla con el rubito una vez la niña estuviese dormida.

Después de cenar, Aline le recordó a Justin que debía enseñarle sus dibujos. Brian miró fascinado los diferentes bosquejos sobre Aline y los dibujos más elaborados. La pequeña aparecía en multitud de posturas y escenas: jugando sentada con sus muñecas, riendo a carcajada limpia, dormida, con una rabieta,… al final la pequeña se decidió por un dibujo donde aparecía de cuerpo entero y uno de los vestidos que ella había elegido en Londres cuando la llevaron de compras la primera vez.

Una vez que Justin se aseguró que la niña dormía feliz en su habitación, conectó el avisador de bebes y bajó con el receptor al salón. El sonido de una de las películas de James Dean le indicó que Brian ya llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a un mismo tema, y eso casi nunca era buena señal.

- ¿Ya se durmió? – preguntó nada más oír sus pasos por las escaleras.

- Sip – respondió Justin ya en el interior de la habitación – muévete un poco.

Brian se desplazó hasta un extremo del sofá casi al mismo tiempo que Justin se tiraba en él cuan largo era apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Brian. Durante unos instantes no dijeron ni una palabra. Brian seguía concentrado en la película mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de Justin con una mano y su mano derecha con la otra, y éste mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación. En esos momentos los problemas parecían no afectarlos, como si perteneciesen a otras personas o se mantuviesen en un mundo paralelo.

Fue Justin el primero en romper el silencio al sugerir que debían guardar bajo llave la hierba que mantenían en casa para emergencias.

- Tampoco estaría mal que guardásemos en un solo sitio todos nuestros juguetes. No recuerdo donde llegamos a guardar el consolador que compramos antes de irnos a Vermont – añadió Justin ante el silencio de Brian.

- Ésta en mi despacho – respondió Brian, lo había vuelto a ver cuando estaba buscando uno de los informes de una vieja campaña publicitaria. Sin duda a Vangard no le iba a gustar nada la visita que Summers tenía prevista hacerles en un par de días para recordarles que el plagio no les iba a ser una actividad muy fructífera – Por cierto, ¿sabes porque procuro mantener el departamento de arte con lo último en tecnología de gráficos? No creo que deba recordarte cuál es nuestro trato.

- Solo ha sido un día largo nada más. No me he esforzado demasiado. – murmuró Justin.

- Eso díselo a tu mano – murmuró entre dientes mientras iba a buscar el gel que les había recomendado el doctor. Sabía de sobra que no serviría de nada discutir con Justin mientras tuviese la mano en ese estado.

Tras el masaje las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, ocasión que aprovechó Justin para tratar el verdadero tema que les preocupaba a ambos: la custodia de Aline.

- La niña lleva con nosotros solo unas semanas y sé que me moriría si se la llevan de nuestro lado. ¿Es de locos? – la voz de Justin no era mucho más alta que un susurro.

- No, yo me siento igual – Justin había definido bien el sentimiento que llevaba rondado su cabeza desde que salieron del despacho de Melanie – No puedo prometerte que se quedará con nosotros para siempre, pero sí que pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.

Justin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio cuando una oleada de esperanza lo invadió. Las palabras de Brian significaban mucho para él, Brian nunca había roto una promesa y algo le decía que esa no sería la primera vez.

Un tiempo después, cuando la tensión los abandonó, Justin comenzó a prodigar besos a cada pequeño trozo de piel de Brian al que tenía acceso. En algún punto intermedio entre el masaje y ahora, Brian se había colocado a lo largo del sofá también, por lo que no fue difícil sentarse a horcajadas sobre él cuando sintió que necesitaba saborearlo más profundamente.

El calor de la chimenea les permitía mantenerse, al menos a Brian, en mangas de camisa, aunque afuera estuviesen por debajo de los cero grados. Cosa que agradeció Justin cuando al deshacerse de ella pudo tener a su entera disposición el torso de Brian, para acariciar y saborear a su antojo.

Brian dejó que Justin tomara las riendas de la situación por el momento, pero el roce de sus erecciones lo estaba poniendo casi frenético, por lo que instó a Justin a que elevase su rostro y así poder besarlo a su antojo. Pasó una de las manos por debajo del pantalón de Justin, mientras que perjuraba por lo bajo sobre la manía de Justin de usar ropa interior, entorpeciendo sus avances.

La pasión comenzaba a inundar a habitación, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y sus movimientos eran menos calculadores, dejando que sus instintos los guiara. Justin apenas fue consciente de que Brian había conseguido ponerse encima de él, elevando sus piernas levemente para poder tener mejor acceso a su entrada.

- Brian, por favor… - la voz de Justin sonaba estrangulada por el placer.

- Shh ¿no te he enseñado a ser paciente? – murmuró Brian en su oído, logrando así un mayor contacto entre sus erecciones.

- A la mierda la paciencia, o entras de una vez o te juro que dormirás en el sofá toda una semana

Brian solo sonrió ante la impaciencia de Justin y le dio lo que quería. Y no es que tuviese miedo de que lo mandara a dormir al sofá, cosa que estaba seguro que no haría, ya que Sunshine no soportaba dormir solo, pero si podía tenerlo a palo seco durante toda una semana, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Para disgusto de Brian, debían buscarle una guardería a Aline sino querían problemas con los de servicios sociales. En un primer intento se planteó abrir una guardería en la misma oficina, lo que sería todo un cambio ¿Quién diría que la vieja sauna se podría albergar en un futuro cercano una guardería? Pero la opción no era factible, ya que ninguno de sus empleados tenía niños con esa edad. Por lo que se obligaron a buscar una cerca del trabajo.

Cynthia había impreso una lista con las guarderías más cercanas, ordenándolas por prestigio y después por cercanía. Brian no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia muy bien porqué su secretaria las había ordenado así. Las primeras sin duda serían las mejores guarderías de la ciudad, lo que también significada que bajo una suma de dinero considerable no podrían ningún tipo de problema para aceptar a la pequeña, incluso ante el hecho de que el plazo de matriculación ya hubiese concluido, como le recordó amablemente Lindsey anoche cuando la llamaron en busca de consejo, o por el hecho de que sus tutores legales fuesen dos hombres.

Pero como casi siempre que sus planes incluían a Justin la cosa le salió rana. Sin duda St. James no le había dejado un buen recuerdo, ya que buscaba todo tipo de excusas absurdas para no dejar a la pequeña en las guarderías de mayor prestigio. Sus motivos iban desde la sobriedad de los colores de los muebles, las paredes y los uniformes, la falta de un patio donde los niños pudiesen jugar hasta las supuestas malas caras de algunas empleadas.

Brian comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque debía admitir que a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado los lugares que habían visitado, para qué coño necesita una niña de poco menos de dos años hablar francés y español si apenas chapurreaba todavía el inglés.

El último sitio que visitaron fue el centro de gays y lesbianas de Pittsburgh. Nunca pensó que las palabras de Lindsay sobre que algún día se beneficiaría de la guardería del centro llegasen a cobrar realidad. Las condiciones del centro satisficieron a Justin, que observaba todas las instalaciones con sumo interés.

A Aline, que se había mantenido silenciosa durante el resto de las visitas, señalaba cada cosa que llamaba su atención. La cercanía del centro a Kinnetik también era un punto a su favor. Sólo se encontraba a dos calles más abajo, poco más de cinco minutos andando.

El hecho de que la dirección del centro de gays y lesbianas hubiese cambiado hace un par de años, sólo fue un punto más a favor del centro. Pero lo que realmente lo decidió fue ver que Aline se encontraba cómoda allí y que su futura profesora, si es que decidían quedarse, no la asustaba, como todavía hacía ciertas personas. Michael aun no podía acercarse a la niña sin que ésta se negara a separarse de él o Justin.

El primer día de guardería amaneció agitado. La noche anterior le habían explicado a Aline lo mejor que pudieron, que al día siguiente estaría durante unas horas en un lugar donde podría jugar con otros niños y aprendería cosas nuevas. El despertador les sonó más de media hora tarde, por lo que se tuvieron que saltar el polvo en la ducha, para disgusto de ambos. Aline no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo pareció volverse loco.

El Dinner bullía de actividad esa mañana. Los desayunos volaban entre las cabezas de los clientes y los camareros no daban abasto para servir el café, aun así la efusividad de Debbie al verlos entrar con la niña paralizó el restaurante durante unos segundos.

-¡Buenos dias! – Los saludó la mujer dándole un beso a la niña que se encontraba sentada en su silla de paseo, dejando antes sobre la barra las jarras de café caliente – Sentaos, enseguida os sirvo.

Poco a poco la cosa se fue calmando, lo que permitió a Debbie sentarse con los chicos para poder charlar con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Preparados para el primer día de guardería? ¿Para dejar a este ángel durante unas horas?

- Nop, pero se que es necesario para que se quede con nosotros. La voy a echar de menos – contestó Justin un tanto compungido.

- Ayer fui de compras y no pude evitar comprarle una fiambrera – añadió Debbie a la vez que se la mostraba - ¿te gusta pequeña? – preguntó dirigiéndose la niña.

- Ositos – contestó Aline quitándose el chupete de la boca y usándolo para señalar los dibujos.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Brian observaba la escena con un poco de escepticismo, sobre todo cuando Justin comenzó a llenar la fiambrera con petit-suise, galletas y una pequeña botella de agua, que había sacado de la bolsa de Aline. Lo que le dio también la oportunidad de mirar con más atención él contenido, _por Dios solo iba a pasar cuatro horas en la guardería totalmente equipada, ¿Qué necesidad había de llevar varias mudas?_.

Cuando se marcharon del Dinner ya había llegado también Jennifer, que junto a Debbie se despedían de la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y algo de orgullo.

- Solo es la guardería. ¿Qué vais a dejar los dos para cuando se vaya a la universidad?

Tras unas cuantas pequeñas discusiones, al fin habían llegado a la guardería. Una simpática joven, no debía de tener más de 19 años, les atendió en la entrada, ultimando los últimos detalles de la inscripción.

- Aquí tienes una lista con los números de contacto. Están nuestros móviles, los de la oficina y nuestra casa, y si por casualidad no nos localizáis en algunos de ellos, que sería extraño, también están los números de mi madre y Debbie. Creo que con eso será suficiente – comentó Justin al entregarle el papel.

- Es más que suficiente señor – murmuró la joven en respuesta, acostumbrada a los padres primerizos. Aunque si se los encontraba por la calle sin la niña no los hubiese calificado como tal.

Nada más verlos entrar se sorprendió al verlos. Eran sin duda unos buenos ejemplares masculinos, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el aire familiar que rodeaba a la pareja y a la niña. Brian, como supo después que se llamaba, había entrado con una expresión algo despectiva, incluso podría decirse que incomoda, pero ésta había cambiado radicalmente al mínimo sonido de la niña para llamar su atención. Aunque posiblemente el leve Brian, con un toque de advertencia, que susurró el más joven también tuviera algo que ver. En cambio, el lenguaje corporal de Justin decía a gritos que no deseaba en absoluto dejar a la niña sola, aunque sus acciones dijeran lo contrario.

Con la sabida paciencia que debía tener con los padres primerizos los guió hasta el salón de clases de la pequeña y les presentó a la que sería su cuidadora, abandonando con posterioridad la habitación. Poco después los vio salir, Justin iba completamente apoyado en el hombro de Brian, dejándose guiar hasta la puerta.

Ted llamó a la puerta de Brian nada más comprobar que en esos momentos sería imposible poder hablar con Justin sobre las nuevas diapositivas de la campaña de Mc'Donalds. Su experiencia en la empresa le decía que sin duda era mejor tratar con un predecible Brian que con Justin nervioso.

- Pasa Teddie – oyó Ted desde la puerta cerrada.

- ¿A qué debo tu maravillosa presencia? – añadió Brian con un deje de ironía elevando sus cejas.

- Es sobre la campaña de Mc'Donalds – observando como Brian también tenía su móvil encima de la mesa, bien a la vista.

- Creía que de eso se encarga Justin – contestó Brian.

- Así es, pero digamos que actualmente su cuerpo se encuentra en su despacho y su mente en paradero desconocido.

- ¿Puede esperar?

- Han pedido una estimación sobre él número de horas trabajadas para facturarlas. Solo depende de cuando quieras cobrar.

Brian observó como Justin se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su despacho, pasando su mirada del rincón de Aline a su móvil de forma intermitente. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Justin y porque le era imposible concentrarse en su trabajo. A él le pasaba lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Justin, cuyo acto de creación estaba íntimamente ligado a su vida personal, él estaba más acostumbrado a que su vida privada no interfiriese en su trabajo. La sensación de que habían abandonado a su pequeña, dejándola sola e indefensa en un lugar desconocido, y de seguro que el recordar una y otra vez su rostro compungido, apunto del llanto, tampoco les ayudaba nada.

En una de sus tantas vueltas por el despacho lo vio parado junto a la puerta, lo que lo hizo detenerse conectando sus miradas. En un par de pasos, que ninguno de los dos sabrían bien quien los dio, se abrazaron.

- Dime que todo irá bien – la voz de Justin no era más que un susurro debido a que mantenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Brian.

- Todo saldrá bien – le respondió mientras que hundía sus manos en su pelo y movía su cabeza para poder besarlo – En un par de horas la tendremos de vuelta contándonos lo bien que se lo ha pasado.

Pocas eran las drogas que no había probado en algún momento de su vida, pero ninguna era tan fuerte ni le creaba tanta adicción como besar a Justin.

- Mientras tanto se me ocurre un par de actividades con las que matar el tiempo. Hace mucho que no nos pasamos por el loft – añadió Brian cuando sus respectivas excitaciones se hicieron más que evidentes y no le apetecía nada uno rápido en alguno de los dos despachos.

- Habrá que poner remedio a eso – contestó Justin sabedor de las intenciones de su compañero.

- Brian… la puerta… está… abierta – los besos de Brian apenas le dejaban tomar el aire necesario para respirar, por lo que mucho menos para hablar de forma coherente.

De un rápido empujón Brian logró cerrarla mientras que dirigía a Justin de cara contra una de las columnas del loft para poder besar con más facilidad su nuca y en ese punto mágico detrás de sus orejas, logrando que Justin se derritiera entre sus brazos pidiendo más contacto.

En algún momento en el viaje entre la columna y el dormitorio sus ropas desaparecieron, dejando así de entorpecer sus caricias. Una vez en la cama Justin tomó la iniciativa con un ágil movimiento que lo posicionó sobre Brian.

Sus labios se devoraban mutuamente, pero el rubio tenía otros planes por lo que no tardó en ir trazando con suaves besos una línea invisible que dividió a Brian en dos. La barba incipiente de su barbilla encendió aun más sus sensaciones gracias a la diferencia de texturas. Con la lengua siguió bajando siguiendo la línea de su garganta, recreándose en la nuez del mayor, que se movía acompasada por la respiración cada vez más agitada.

Ya en el pecho, no pudo evitar desviarse momentáneamente hacía sus pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde dejó que su lengua jugueteara un rato. Estaba tan concentrado en darle a su pareja el máximo placer posible que no fue muy consciente que sus movimientos contra el colchón aumentaban.

- Justin … Sunshine – jadeó Brian, que al ver que le sería imposible conectar más de dos palabras mientras Justin siguiese haciendo lo que estaba haciendo tiró suavemente de su pelo logrando que levantara la cabeza - Creo que otra parte de mi cuerpo es la que está pidiendo atención en estos momentos.

Justin le sonrió para después humedecer sus labios con un movimiento que lo puso más caliente si eso era posible, tomando su polla casi en su totalidad en el primer movimiento, para luego soltarla despacio con una suave succión, lo que hubiese provocado un fuerte orgasmo a cualquier persona con algo menos de control.

Si quería enterrarse en su suave culo antes de correrse debía pararlo cuando antes, por lo que tiró de él hacía arriba para poder besarlo y que se diese la vuelta y poder devolverle el favor. Jugueteó con él unos minutos hasta que se hizo más que evidente que Justin no aguantaría mucho más sin correrse, por lo que alargó su brazo y tomo un anillo del cajón de los juguetes de la mesilla de noche.

- Joder Brian, no es tiempo para juegos. Quiero correrme y quiero hacerlo ya – jadeó Justin en respuesta, algo irritado cuando su cerebro fue consciente de lo que implicaba las acciones de Brian.

- Shh… Sunshine, siempre hay tiempo para jugar ¿o es que no te he enseñado nada? – objetó Brian mientras que embadurnaba sus dedos en lubricante y los dirigía a la entrada del menor.

El olor a vainilla comenzó a inundar la habitación a medida que el lubricante se calentaba gracias a los movimientos de ambos. Brian tomó un poco más y lo esparció por su miembro, que introdujo por entero en un solo movimiento, provocando un sobresalto en Justin, que no tardó en rodear sus caderas con sus piernas e instarlo a que se moviera de una jodida vez.

El exceso de lubricante ayudaba a que los movimientos fuesen rápidos y suaves, pero no por ello menos certeros, aunque la experiencia también facilitaba el poder encontrar ese punto que lo volvería loco en cualquier posición.

- Joder Brian… por favor… quítamelo – susurró Justin llegado a ese punto en el que el dolor y el placer se confundían.

Con un movimiento casi errático Brian hizo lo que le pidió, sabiendo que él tampoco duraría más. Apenas había terminado de deslizar el anillo por su glande cuando Justin se corrió con fuerza, estrangulando su miembro en su interior acabando con el poco control que le quedaba, dejando que él orgasmo lo inundara por completo.

Tardaron unos minutos en sosegar sus respiraciones lo suficiente para poder hablar, disfrutando esos instantes de la sola presencia del otro.

- Tenemos el tiempo exacto para una larga ducha e ir a recoger la niña. Así que levántate holgazán – ordenó Brian mientras se levantaba de la cama, enfatizando sus palabras con una leve cachetada.

- ¡Pá! ¡Papá! – Aline gritó feliz al verlos llegar, dirigiéndose a ellos cuan rápido le permitían sus torpes pasos.

- ¡Aquí está mi princesa! ¿Lo has pasado bien? – le preguntó Brian mientras la elevaba en brazos, le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla y la dejaba al alcance de Justin para que pudiese hacer lo mismo.

- Sip – asintió Aline, afirmando también con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Aquí tiene las cosas de Aline señor Taylor – intercedió la misma muchacha que los había atendido esta mañana.

- ¿Ha habido algún problema? – preguntó Justin mientras que recogía las cosas de la niña.

- En absoluto, es un pequeño sol. Solo bastó sacar a Mimi de la bolsa y recordarle que en rato vendríais a por ella para que se le fueran las penas – contestó con sus mejores sonrisas, sin poder evitar coquetear un poco, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

- ¿Nos vamos? Aline seguro que tiene hambre – interrumpió Brian algo molesto por la actitud de la mujer. _Joder era él quien levantaba más pasiones entre el género femenino y ésta solo miraba embobada a Sunshine._

- ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió.

Aprovechando uno de los pocos días soleados del invierno en Pittsburg, abrigaron bien a Aline antes de salir a la calle y fueron paseando hasta uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. La niña observaba con suma atención todo lo que le rodeaba, girando su rostro cada vez que oía algún sonido que llamaba su atención desde su silla de paseo. Peo no fue hasta llegar a la altura de la tienda de animales cuando llamó la atención de sus padres.

- ¡Bugs Bunny! – chilló Aline por asociación al ver los conejitos del escaparate.

- Si, son conejitos. ¿Te gustan? – le preguntó Justin mientras la elevaba para que pudiese verlos mejor.

Brian observó como a ambos se les caía la baba por el cristal viendo las monerías de esos pequeños bichos peludos.

- Nena quere _enitos papá_ – exigió Aline mirando directamente a Brian.

- En mi casa no entra ningún bicho de esos – respondió el mayor ante la mirada de súplica de la pequeña y su marido.

- Pienso que sería bueno para la niña. Además en Britin hay sitio de sobra y yo me encargaría de cuidar de él, estoy seguro que ni te enterarás que hay un nuevo inquilino – argumentó Justin acompañándolo con su mejor cara de suplica.

Brian cerró los ojos, consciente de que si seguía mirándolo no tardaría ni medio segundo en sucumbir a esa mirada. Cuando ya estaba apunto de conseguirlo notó que algo tiraba de su pantalón. Aline estaba junto a su pierna y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, signo inequívoco de que estaba apunto de comenzar un berrinche si no conseguía lo que quería. Miró de nuevo a Justin que esperaba con ansias su respuesta.

- Esta bien. Pero con condiciones. – claudicó Brian a sabiendas que desde que a su marido y a Aline se les metió en la cabeza que deseaban una mascota ya había perdido.

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- No entrara en mi despacho ni en nuestra habitación, dormirá en su jaula y está bajo tu completa responsabilidad – su tono de voz era el mismo que utilizaba con sus negocios, sabedor que Justin era un gran negociador cuando lo deseaba.

- Es justo – aceptó Justin besándolo suavemente – Vamos pequeña a conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo – añadió a la vez que cogía a Aline en brazos y entraban en la tienda seguido de Brian.

El establecimiento era un hervidero de olores y ruidos de animales. Los diversos juguetes para mascotas le daba un cierto toque de color que alegraba el lugar. Un hombre que debía alcanzar fácilmente los cincuenta les sonreía desde detrás del mostrador.

- Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarles? – les preguntó con amabilidad.

- Buenas tardes, desearíamos ver a esos pequeñines del escaparate – respondió Justin mientras señalaba donde estaban situados los conejos.

- Cómo deseen – el dependiente abrió la cristalera y sacó la caja donde estaban los conejos con sumo cuidado situándola encima del mostrador.

Justin se acercó con la niña en brazos para elegir al ejemplar que se llevarían a casa.

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- Papá ven – pidió Aline desde el hombro de Justin dirigiéndose a Brian que se había mantenido en la puerta - ¿gusta?- añadió cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo señalando una pequeña bola de pelo de color canela que estaba separada del resto.

- Si princesa – contestó Brian incapaz de resistirse a la carita de suplica que tenía puesta la pequeña a la espera de una respuesta.

- Pues decidido, nos lo llevamos – intervino Justin feliz ante la más que evidente rendición de Brian ante la situación.

El dependiente sacó al pequeño conejo de la caja y lo dejó en el mostrador mientras que la devolvía de nuevo al escaparate.

- Es un conejo enano australiano - informaba mientras tanto – como su nombre indican no crecen demasiado, el macho adulto no llega casi nunca a alcanzar el kilo de peso. Podéis cogerlo pero con sumo cuidado y sin apretarlos; su columna vertebral no es tán fuerte como la de los perros o los gatos. Ah, son bastantes independientes, pero siempre agradecen las muestras de cariño que serán correspondidas.

- Pónganos también todo lo que el animal pueda necesitar – pidió Brian – y que sea de la mejor calidad, no importa el dinero.

Poco tiempo después los tres salieron de la tienda con el nuevo integrante de la familia en una jaula especial para viajes, que evitaba en buena medida que el pequeño animal sintiera el frío de Pittsburg, encima del regazo de Aline, que estaba sentada de nuevo en su silla de paseo, con una gran carita de felicidad.

Justin llevaba varias bolsas con pequeños sacos de comida especial y una jaula un poco mayor con todo lo necesario dentro para que el conejo se desarrollara correctamente y no sufriera demasiado con su cautiverio. Aún no se lo había dicho a Brian, pero estaba seguro de que el jardinero que se encargada de Britin le ayudaría a encontrar un lugar para que el pequeño conejo corriera feliz sin demasiado peligro de ser pisoteado o de que se pierda.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? – preguntó el rubio mientras se dirigían a Kinnetik donde lo dejarían en el despacho de Justin para después irse a almorzar.

- Bugs – respondió Aline como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Por mi está bien, me gusta.

Ya en Britin, después de cenar y de que Aline se durmiera bajo la condición de que Bugs también se había ido a dormir, el móvil de Justin comenzó a sonar desde encima del aparador de la entrada, donde el rubio volcaba todo lo que había en sus bolsillos nada más entrar en casa.

- ¡Justin! ¡Teléfono! – anunció Brian ente la evidente habilidad de su marido de no tener el teléfono nunca cerca.

- Cógelo – respondió desde la cocina. Celia se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para ayudar con el baño y la cena de la pequeña. La suya solo esperaba ser calentada para cuando ellos deseasen cenar.

- Dime Violet – dijo Brian al ver el identificador de llamadas

- ¿Brian? – preguntó ésta al otro lado de la línea para asegurarse con quien estaba hablando

- Asi es, Justin no puede contestar en estos momentos. ¿Es importante?

- No solo llamaba para confirmar el horario del vuelo a Nueva York de pasado mañana.

- Espera, te paso con él – agregó mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Justin es Violet para confirmar el horario el viaje a Nueva York.

- Ok, pásamelo y no dejes de darles vuelta a la olla – respondió a la vez que le pasaba a Brian la cuchara y tomaba el teléfono – ¿Violet?

- Si a las 7 de de la mañana lo cojo en Pittisburg y la llegada está prevista sobre las 8.30 de la mañana

- ….

- ¿Tienes ya confirmada la vuelta? Ya sabes que no pienso quedarme más de dos días.

- …

- Ok, me parece bien. Nos vemos en Nueva York entonces.

- Adiós.

Justin colgó el móvil. En su rostro se podía ver claramente lo poco que le entusiasmaba ese viaje, pero era consciente de que Brian tenía razón, las exposiciones son parte de su profesión, aunque en esos momentos no le apetecía demasiado viajar a Nueva York y dejar a Brian y Aline en Pittsburg.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien. No olvides que son solo dos días – argumentó Brian al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Justin se acercó a la alfombra donde la niña estaba jugando construyendo torres con un juego de figuras de madera. Aline levantó su cabeza al oírlo entrar en la habitación y le ofreció una de las piezas del juego con una sonrisa, esperando que se uniera a jugar con ella.

Estuvieron un rato colocando las piezas una encima de la otra; Aline quería comprobar cuan alta podían hacerla. Estaban apunto de colocar un taco de color amarillo, para lo cuál Justin tuvo que elevar a Aline para que ésta alcanzara, cuando la temblorosa torre se desmoronó ante sus ojos.

El rubio se quedó observando el rostro de la pequeña que estaba al punto del llanto cuando observó su obra derrumbarse.

- Shhh… no llores. Lo divertido es construirlo de nuevo ¿quieres? – preguntó Justin a la niña consolándola con suaves caricias en su espalda.

Aline absorbió fuerte por su pequeña nariz y asintió. Ya llevaban jugando más de media hora, actualmente volvían a estar entretenidos con una de las tantas pizarras que había en la habitación de juegos de la pequeña, cuando Justin sintió que no podía demorar más la noticia.

Lo había hablado con Brian unos instantes de subir a verla, lo mejor era que el mismo intentara explicarle a la niña que tenía que marcharse durante un par de días, pero que volvería antes de que ella se diese cuenta si quiera. Las palabras exactas de Brian fueron: "céntrate en que volverán antes de que tú o ella os deis cuenta" A veces Justin la irritaba que Brian lo conociera también, ya que le deba la sensación de que era capaz de leer sus miedos antes incluso de que el fuese consciente de ellos.

- Aline, pequeña, sabes que pinto ¿verdad? – comenzó Justin con la intención de tantear el terreno.

- Sip. Nena _tamben _pinta – se levanto del suelo y cogió uno de los papeles que esa mañana había utilizado para dibujar – Mira ¿_gusta_? – le preguntó mientras le enseñaba el folio lleno de líneas de diversos colores.

- Es precioso – Justin lo miró con bastante orgullo la obra, no por nada había intentado mejorar la forma en que Aline cogía los lápices, ayudándola.

- A mi gusta los dibuos de pá – añadió la pequeña.

- Es lo que quería decirte. Hay personas que viven lejos que quieren ver mis dibujos y tengo que ir a enseñárselos.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó

- Mañana me marcho y pero estaré aquí el Lunes para llevarte a la guardería con papá. Te quedarás con él todo este tiempo, así que tienes que ser buena y portarte bien.

- Nena es buena – intervino Aline ante aquellas palabras.

- Lo sé cariño, pero deberás ser más buena que nunca. ¿Me lo prometes?

Aline asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y apenas un susurro de su voz, a la vez que se volvía a levantar y le daba un beso húmedo a Justin en la mejilla y lo abrazaba. Algo le decía que era lo que el adulto necesitaba, pero no comprendía muy bien el porqué.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Creo que es la hora del baño de cierta señorita – anunció Celia mientras alargaba la mano para que Aline se la tomara.

* * *

El sonido penetrante del despertador comenzó a llevarse los primeros resquicios del sueño. En un intento de que éste volviera se acomodó de nuevo en la cama con suma facilidad, acto que lo terminó de despertar.

- ¿Justin? – susurró abriendo definitivamente los ojos ante la evidente falta de peso extra.

La imagen de Aline completamente dormida en una postura imposible, con su cabeza casi saliéndose del borde de la cama y sus pies sobre la almohada, fue el detonante que necesitaba para recordar todo lo vivido esa noche. Mientras que, con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla, colocaba a la pequeña correctamente y la tapaba de nuevo, revivía en su mente lo ocurrido.

Justin se había marchado poco antes de medianoche para coger el vuelo nocturno hacia Nueva York. Normalmente él lo acompañaba hasta al aeropuerto, y la mayoría de las veces cogía el avión con él, pero esta vez se habían despedido a la entrada de Britin; donde un taxi lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Aline había insistido en querer despedirse de Justin, cogiendo una pequeña rabieta cada vez que querían llevarla a la cama, por lo que acabó dormida en el sofá sobre las diez de la noche hasta que el ruido del claxon del taxi la despertó.

Con un par de pucheros consiguió convencer a Justin para que le colocaran el abrigo encima del pijama y la llevara en brazos hasta la puerta mientras él mismo los seguía con el equipaje del rubio, que colocó en el asiento trasero del taxi.

- Es hora de despedirse o llegaras tarde – murmuró

- Os echaré de menos – la voz de Justin sonaba afligida a la vez que acercaba a Aline un poco más a su cuerpo.

- Sunshine, son dos días, no dos años. Estaremos bien – añadió Brian respondiendo a las dudas internas del más joven

- Recuerda que Aline debe comer a unas horas normales y algo más de lo que tú acostumbras. Y vigila lo que ve por la televisión

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto Brian con ironía mientras elevaba sus cejas antes la evidente falta de confianza de su compañero.

- Por ahora no, pero no dudes que llamaré si en el camino se me ocurren nuevas indicaciones – respondió Justin con una sonrisa que le quitó importancia al asunto - Adiós peque – se despidió mientras que se la pasaba a Brian.

Brian cargó a Aline a un lado y tiró suavemente de unos de los brazos de Justin para poderse despedir en condiciones con un largo beso.

- Estaremos bien. Te lo prometo – murmuró Brian asolo unos milímetros de los labios entre abiertos de Justin.

El momento se rompió cuando Aline, aprovechando la cercanía de su pá le estampó un húmedo beso en su mejilla, al igual que lo había echo su papá para despedirse.

Brian y Aline no entraron en la casa hasta que el taxi desapareció por el horizonte. Una vez dentro de casa notó como la niña se había acomodado en su hombro logrando dormirse de nuevo, por lo que se decidió subirla a su cuarto, pero en el último momento cambió de idea y decidió que no le haría daño que durmiese con él, evitándose así una larga noche dando vueltas en su cama a la espera del sueño.

Y ese era el motivo por el que la pequeña se encontrase dormida en su habitación. Brian la observó respirar unos minutos más y se dirigió al baño con todo el sigilo que pudo, pero no contó que en esos momentos sonase su móvil que se encontraba en su mesilla.

- Sunshine – susurró mientras que se dirigia definitivamente al baño para hablar con más comodidad.

- Hey ¿te he despertado? – preguntó Justin ante la evidente voz algo amodorrada de Brian.

- No ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Largo, ha habido algo de retraso debido al mal tiempo ¿Y las cosas por casa?

- Igual que cuanto te fuiste. Ni el sonido del teléfono la ha despertado – respondió mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta asegurándose de que aun seguía dormida.

- ¿La has dejado dormir contigo? – Brian no necesitaba verlo para saber que en su rostro estaba asomando una sonrisa de superioridad ante la idea atrapar a Brian en nuevas facetas.

- ¿Y que se me congelasen las pelotas si se despertaba? Esta casa es un puto congelador por la noche.-

- Está bien. Te llamaré a la hora de comer, pero yo tú no la dejaría dormir mucho más si quieres que duerma la siesta esta tarde. Te quiero.

- Y yo.

Nada más bajar a la cocina Celia les colocó el desayuno, cuando el móvil de ésta sonó con una alegre melodía. Unos minutos más tarde Celia volvía a entrar en la cocina con su rostro algo más sombrío que antes y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Brian.

- Por lo visto la señora James de mi club de lectura ha tenido una desafortunada caída anoche en la ducha y está en el hospital. Necesita que alguien la haga el favor de vigilar a los dos diablillos que tiene por hijos durante un par de días, hasta que vuelva su madre de uno de sus viajes. Pero ya le he dicho que no podría quedarme con ellos.

- Puedes irte si quieres. Después de todo he criado a Justin y no ha salido tan mal, puedo sobrevivir dos días con una niña que no alcanza los dos años de edad.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Vete antes de que te encuentras la casa de la señora James en llamas.

Celia se marchó apenas una media hora después, no sin antes recordarle a Brian que tenían comida suficiente para estos dos días en la nevera, y que ella pasaría a la noche para comprobar que las cosas seguían bien.

- Bueno princesa ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – dijo Brian mientras que limpiaba con una servilleta ligeramente húmeda los restos de leche y chocolate del rostro de Aline.

- Gus – respondió con simplicidad Aline.

Brian miro el reloj de la cocina antes de levantar el teléfono para estar seguro de que ya era una hora respetable para llamar.

- Papá – respondió Gus desde la otra línea.

- Hola Sonnyboy ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… - Gus sonaba algo apático pero Brian no pudo averiguar más obre ese motivo ya que la respuesta del niño se vio interrumpida por Lindsay al quitarle a éste el teléfono.

- ¿Brian? – preguntó Lindsay

- Si soy yo

- Ah, que bueno que has llamado por que estaba apunto de hacer yo lo mismo. Me acaba de llegar por correo la revista de artforum y he visto que en la lista de eventos figura una exposición de Justin en Nueva York para este fin de semana y en ella se asegura la asistencia del artista.

- Si, se marchó anoche.

- ¿Y te ha dejado solo con Aline?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

- Por nada en especial ¿es que no puedo interesarme por la vida de mi mejor amigo?

Brian guardo silencio durante unos segundos mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a reconocer los síntomas de una de las tantas peleas de las bolleras que duraban una eternidad y lo único que conseguían es hacer daño a los que los rodeaban, y en especial a sus hijos.

- Solo llamaba para preguntaros si podría quedarme con Gus durante todo el día.

- ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de dos niños tu solo? Me quedaría más tranquila si vamos los cuatro por ahí.

- No creo que sea buena idea Linds. Estoy seguro que a Mickey y el profesor les encantará pasar un rato con J.R. también, por lo que puedes aprovechar ese tiempo en solucionar tus propios problemas en casa – Brian volvió hacer una pausa a la espera de que su mensaje recayese en Lindsay y se evitase así alargar más un tema que no le interesaba más allá de las posibles consecuencias sobre su hijo - ¿Puedes volver a pasarme con Gus?

- Claro – respondió Lindsay un tanto aturdida – Gus ponte al teléfono.

- Dime papá

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte dentro de un rato?

- Si – chilló desde el otro lado de la línea Gus - ¿Podemos ir a ver a la abuela Deb también?

- Claro. Nos vemos luego – se despidió Brian colgando el teléfono.

- Bueno princesa, creo que es hora de vestirse si queremos salir – comentó Brian mientras se dirigía con Aline fuera de la cocina.

Brian miraba alternativamente a Aline y al armario, sopesando cuál sería la decisión más acertada. Tenía por seguro que preguntarle a Aline solo le iba a complicar el asunto debido a que sus decisiones no eran muy adecuadas para el clima frío de Pittsburg.

Miró detenidamente la variedad de faldas y vestidos que estaban colgados y el pequeño cajón donde Justin había guardado leotardos de diversos colores, y los desecho sabedor que esas prendas le podrían dar más de un disgusto. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros y una sudadera decorada con uno de esos personajes animados que algún publicista se había encargado de convertir en un ídolo infantil.

Tras colocar la ropa sobre la cama, recogió todos los artículos necesarios para poder cambiarle el pañal a Aline, una actividad de la que casi siempre se había podido librar gracias a Justin o a Celia, quien convenientemente se abstenía de comentar delante del rubio las veces que había cambiado a la pequeña cuando debía de hacerlo él mismo.

Aline tiró del pantalón de Brian para llamar su atención:

- Papá, pa no contesta – indicó entristecida la niña mostrándole su teléfono de juguete - _tá_ roto ¿lo arreglas?

- Princesa, ese teléfono no sirve para llamar a Justin. Cuando estemos con Gus lo llamamos por teléfono ¿vale? – contestó Brian pensándose muy bien sus palabras debido a la ternura que le inspiraba Aline en esos momentos.

- Vale, vamos ya. – respondió resolutiva.

- Primero hay que vestirse. No puedes ir en pijama.

Parecía que Gus deseaba realmente salir de su casa por que cuando Brian se acercó lo suficiente para distinguirlo con claridad pudo observarlo saltando de una punta a otra del camino de entrada cambiando de pierna cada poco tiempo.

- Hey Gus – lo saludó Brian aun dentro del coche.

- ¡Papá! – la cara de Gus se iluminó mientras salía corriendo hacia ellos.

- Hola Peter – saludó esta vez Lindsay desde la puerta.

- Hola Lindsey. ¿Y tu marido? – respondió Brian levantando la cabeza ya que se había agachado para poder saludar a su hijo en condiciones.

- Terminando de arreglar a J.R., Hunter la vendrá a buscar.

- ¿Y Aline? – preguntó Gus con curiosidad al no verla con su padre. Justin lo había llamado ayer para despedirse y sabía que durante ese fin de semana Justin estaba en Nueva York y que su padre se había quedado esta vez en Pittsburg porque Aline era muy pequeña para viajar.

- En el coche. Ve subiendo, sabes que no le gusta quedarse sola y tiene ganas de verte. Está viendo una película. Yo voy en seguida – le respondió.

Brian se quedó mirando, al igual que Lindsay, como se dirigía al coche y se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Cuándo lo vas a traer de vuelta? – preguntó Lindsay consciente de que no le podía sacar a Brian más información ahora que por teléfono.

- Al final de la tarde, sí no hay ningún problema.

- Por mí está bien, pero no se sí Mel…

- Por mi también – intervino Melanie bajando las escaleras con J.R. de la mano.

- Todo bien entonces - murmuró Brian entre dientes.

- ¿Y Aline? – preguntó Melanie al no verla cerca.

- En el coche con Gus. Está entretenida con una película y no pensaba tardar.

- Linds, cariño, coje a la niña por favor – le pidió Melanie pasándole a J.R. para después colocarse el abrigo y salir hacía el coche – Voy a darle un beso de despedida a Gus y Aline.

- ¡Hey J.R.! – saluda Brian a la pequeña Novotny tomándola de los brazos de su madre.

- Nano Hunter me viene a buscar y vamos a pasear – contestó la niña feliz.

- Es un buen plan. Saluda a Papá ¿vale? – le pidió mientras la devolvía a su madre – Me marcho.

- Pá _tá_ enseñando sus dibujos – oyó como Aline informaba a Mel – Papá lo va a llamar ¿tú _tamben_ _queres_ hablar con Pá?

- No, pero saludarlo de mi parte y desearle mucha suerte ¿lo haréis? - les pidió Mel

- Sí mamá – intervino Gus esta vez

- Adiós chicos – se despidió Melanie cuando vio a Brian al lado del coche

- Adiós mamá – respondió Gus con un beso, gesto que copió Aline.

Tras despedirse de Mel, Brian se metió en el coche. - ¿Lleváis los cinturones puestos? – preguntó mirando los a través del retrovisor interior para comprobar que Gus le hacía caso y Aline seguía atada.

Gus contestó con un prolongado si alzando sus ojos hacía el techo ante la reiterada pregunta de sus padres cada vez que se montaba en el coche.

El sonido de la radio del coche se vio interrumpido por los tonos de un teléfono, para seguirle después la voz de Justin.

- Ey ¿estáis en el coche? – preguntó al notar amplificado el ruido ambiente.

- Acabamos de recoger a Gus – contestó Brian - ¿dónde estás?

- En la galería, recolocando algunos cuadros para esta noche, nada importante.

- Bugs comió zanahoria – informó Aline a Justin

- ¿le recordaste a Papá que lo sacara un poco de la jaula? Sabes que no lo puedes hacer tu sola.- Justin sonaba divertido ante la ternura que le despertaba la pequeña aun a kilómetros de distancia.

- Si, no se movió. Tenía susto _peo _Papá _taba _– dijo la niña que aun no lograba comprender por que Bugs tenía miedo si Papá estaba con ellos. A Brian se le movió algo en su interior ante las palabras de la pequeña.

- Es normal, cuando lleve más tiempo con nosotros se le pasará – tranquilizó a la niña

- Jus – lo llamó Gus – mamá te desea mucha suerte para esta noche

- Dale las gracias de mi parte – contestó Justin notando cierta tristeza en la voz de Gus y lo poco participativo que ha estado en la conversación. Debería hablar con Brian cuando volviese, pero estaba seguro de que éste también había notado lo que él y estaría preocupado hasta que lo que parecía otra crisis matrimonial de tantas pasara. – Y bien ¿Dónde os va a llevar Papá?

- Los llevaré al Dinner para que Debbie pueda estrujarlos lo que quiera y después al Centro Lúdico. Hace demasiado frío para estar en la calle – le comunicó Brian con voz neutral, en un intento de ocultar sus emociones. Sí conocía a su rubio tendría una de esas sonrisas bobaliconas en el rostro.

- Saludad a Debbie de mi parte. Me tengo que marchar. Pasadlo bien – se despidió el rubio.

- Adiós Sunshine – se despidió Brian mientras que las voces de Aline y Gus hacían lo propio.

El restaurante era una cacofonía constante de voces y otros sonidos, pero no parecía que hubiese demasiada actividad ya que los clientes prolongaban su estancia al máximo antes de enfrentarse a salir a la fría calle.

- ¡Abu! – Gus corrió hacía los brazos abiertos de Debbie, que lo recibió con uno de sus abrazos y un sonoro beso.

- Mi niño, ¿éstas con papá? – preguntó Debbie

- Si y con Aline. Jus está en Nueva York y manda saludos – en esos momentos Brian había llegado al lado de su hijo y dejado a Aline en el suelo, momento que aprovechó Debbie para saludar también a la niña, pero de forma un poco más calmada, ya que aun recordaba lo asustadiza que se volvía a veces con algunas personas.

- ¿Alguien quiere un dulce de limón? – preguntó Debbie

Gus aceptó con gusto, pero Aline arrugó la nariz cuando éste le mostró que era el dulce de limón, por lo que Debbie acabó sirviendo dos pastelitos de limón, aunque Brian solo le pidió un café hizo caso omiso - Necesitaras energías con estos dos torbellinos – le contestó Debbie cuando Brian elevó sus cejas cuando le plantó el plato delante; y a la niña le sirvió un zumo en uno de los vasos cerrados con cañita para que pudiese bebérselo sin ayuda.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, dejando paso a un sorprendido Michael ante la estampa familiar que podía ver sentada en la barra. La niña estaba sentada en las rodillas de Brian agarrando con sus dos manos un vaso y Gus comía a su lado feliz lo que parecía un trozo de pastel de limón. Algo se le removió en el interior, sintiendo la amarga bilis de los celos en la garganta _¿Cómo podía estar Brian Kinney entre niños?, y lo que parecía aun más grave, ¿por qué parecía feliz?_ Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

- Michael ¿Qué haces hay parado como un pasmarote? – le regañó su madre – anda siéntate que te pongo un café, parece que lo necesitas ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

- Hunter la trae de camino – contestó Michael – Uno de nuestros vecinos celebra el cumpleaños de su hijo y nos ha invitado, no pensábamos ir pero como Lindsay llamó…

- La vi cuando fui a buscar a Gus. Parecía feliz por que iba a pasar la tarde con Hunter, no me dijo nada de un cumpleaños – comentó Brian como el que habla el tiempo mientras que piensa en la posible decepción de la pequeña.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde está Justin? ¿Por qué te ha dejado solo con los dos niños? Él es el que está acostumbrado hacer de canguro – la batería de preguntas de Michael resuena en los oídos de Brian, que no tiene ningún interés en darle carne de cañón a su "querido amigo" para que empiece con una de sus interminables diatribas y sus bien "intencionados" consejos.

- Para Mickey, no te vayas a atragantar con tus propias palabras. Justin está trabajando y mis hijos y yo estamos a punto de marcharnos – le cortó Brian – Debbie nosotros nos marchamos – Brian se dirigió esta vez a la mujer a la vez que bajaba a la pequeña de su regazo y dejaba que acompañara a Gus para despedirse de ella.

- Nos vemos Mickey

- Nos vemos

Brian no pudo evitar observar como Aline tomaba la mano de Gus cuando éste se despidió de Michael con un gesto y lo miró con algo de temor. Empezaba a pensar que la niña sentía que no le caía bien a Michael y eso la asustaba, o al menos la incomodaba estar en su presencia, pero Gus fue corto en el saludo y se dirigió rápidamente con su padre llevando a Aline de la mano.

Ni muerto lo reconocería, pero disfrutó aun más que los propios niños con la visita, sobre todo viéndolos disfrutar a ellos. Aline aguantó toda la actuación del Cuentacuentos, riendo, disfrutando y saltando por los pequeños sustos para reír de nuevo otra vez. Gus jugó al baloncesto con otros niños de su edad, y vio, con cierto orgullo, como había heredado su habilidad para los deportes, ya que como le recordó Gus emocionado cuando se dirigió de nuevo con ellos, habían logrado ganar al otro equipo.

Lo que le sorprendió es que a algunas madres no las detuviera el anillo que brillaba en su mano izquierda. No menos de cinco mujeres le había tirado los trastos y más de la mitad se había quedando mirándolo más de lo que educadamente era correcto. Por no decir el puñado de mocosos malcriados y llorones que le irritaban los oídos.

- Papá _quero_ agua – pidió Aline tirándole del pantalón.

- Y yo – añadió Gus.

Brian miró dentro de la bolsa que llevaba con las cosas de Aline, y que Celia le había preparado antes de marcharse _Para que no te olvides de nada_, y sacó dos botellas de agua, dándole a Aline la que poseía la etiqueta con dibujos, que según le explicó Justin estaban hechas para que los niños pequeños las pudiesen usas con facilidad, y a Gus una un poco mayor.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – preguntó Gus. Brian pudo observar gratamente como la tristeza había ido abandonándole a lo largo de la mañana.

- Ahora iremos a almorzar ¿Qué quieres hacer después?

- Podemos ir a Britin – pidió Gus.

- Me parece un plan estupendo sonnyboy.

Tras ir de nuevo al Dinner para almorzar, se dirigieron directamente a Britin, donde Gus jugó un rato con la consola y Aline con sus lápices y el juego de construcción, por lo que pudo adelantar algo de trabajo.

Gus no puso muy buena cara a la hora de irse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que J.R. lo más seguro es que estuviese ya en casa también, no puso más objeciones.

Cuando volvieron a Britin, Brian le dio de cenar a Aline y la baño para así poder meterla en la cama, pero antes de dormir exigió poder hablar de nuevo con Justin para desearle buenas noches y que Brian le contara un cuento sobre princesas.

Ya en el salón, activó la función de video llamada para poder hablar con más tranquilidad y calibrar más fácilmente el grado de nerviosismo de Justin antes de que se inaugurara su exposición.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Los sonidos de la televisión acompañaban al insistente tintinear provocado por el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales del salón, recordándole una y otra vez el porque estaba viendo en esos momentos por enésima vez la Bella y la Bestia en la televisión de la sala de estar.

Había algo en ella que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, y no lograba comprender muy bien el qué, en su vida había tenido que ver una película de Disney, ni si quiera con Gus, ya que éste, por suerte, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para ver una película entera, y esas veces siempre había estado Justin para acompañarlo.

Observó como Aline miraba la película casi sin pestañear, y sabedor que tenía unos largos minutos antes de que tuviera que avanzar la película por alguna escena que la asustara innecesariamente de nuevo (había olvidado saltarse la escena en la que el viejo se encontraba por primera vez con la Bestia), se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua y el zumo y las galletas para la niña, ya que se acercaba la hora de su comida de media mañana.

Lo estaba colocando todo en la bandeja para llevarlo de nuevo a la sala de estar, cuando el sonido de cristales estrellándose contra el suelo lo obligó a dirigirse corriendo en busca de Aline. La escena que lo esperaba no era tan mala como las que habían pasado por su mente en los eternos segundos que había tardado en llegar de nuevo con la niña, pero aun así pudo ver que Aline se había cortado en la palma de la mano.

Rodeo la mesa de café que había delante del sofá, consciente de que andaba descalzo, para acercarse a la niña y poder asegurarse de que no había sufrido más daño del que veía.

- Shh… tranquila princesa, no ha pasado nada – le susurró Brian mientras que la elevaba en brazos y la sacaba de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, donde guardaban el botiquín de emergencias.

Aline se había mantenido en silencio, demasiado asustada hasta entonces para emitir algún sonido, pero en el momento que se sintió arropada dio una muestra de la potencia de sus pulmones, lo que provocó que Brian redoblara sus esfuerzos para conseguir calmarla.

Una vez en el baño, la sentó al lado del lavabo y le puso la mano con sumo cuidado debajo del grifo para observar más detenidamente el alcance de los daños, a la vez que seguía emitiendo palabras de consuelo.

El corte parecía largo, en comparación de la pequeña mano, pero no parecía profundo y no había restos de cristales, por lo que aplicó presión en la palme de la mano con una gasa para detener la hemorragia, mientras que utilizaba la toalla para limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de Aline, que por fin había parado de llorar y miraba curiosa lo que Brian estaba haciendo con su mano.

Una vez había parado de sangrar, Brian le vendó la mano lo mejor posible, y se dirigió con la pequeña a su cuarto para poder vestirse. Se pasarían por la clínica para que un especialista la revisara, no quería arriesgarse innecesariamente.

Gracias a dios, tenía un contable muy eficiente (aunque nunca se lo dijera) que había ampliado la cobertura de su seguro medico para que también incluyera a Aline, por lo que no tuvo inconvenientes para que la atendieran cuanto antes.

El pediatra resultó ser un hombre que sobre pasaba sin duda los 50 años de edad sin que eso le importase demasiado. Acostumbrado a los padres primerizos que se escandalizaban por casi nada, le sorprendió ligeramente la tranquilidad que aparentaba Brian, que sostenía a la niña encima de sus rodillas.

- Buenas tardes – saludó - ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido exactamente? – preguntó nada más entrar en la consulta. La niña se acercó un poco más a su padre y sujetó con un poco de más fuerza una muñeca de trapo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- No pasa nada, el doctor va a ver como tienes la herida de la mano. No te va hacer daño – le susurró a la niña pasándole una mano por la espalda – No se exactamente que es lo que ha ocurrido. La deje unos minutos en el salón mientras que iba a la cocina, cuando un sonido de cristales rompiéndose me alertó. Imaginó que se le cayó el bol que había encima de la mesa y se cortó al intentar coger uno de los trozos de cristales rotos – explicó al doctor.

- Bien, veamos esa mano – el doctor se levantó de su asiento – siéntela encima de la camilla si no le importa.

Brian hizo lo que le pidió, pero la pequeña mantuvo su mano herida cerca de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a su muñeca, por lo que tuvo que convencerla para que se la mostrara al doctor, que miró la venda con apreciación. La deshizo con delicadeza y observó el corte con detenimiento y suma delicadeza.

- Es una muñeca muy bonita. ¿Tiene nombre? – preguntó el doctor para distraer a Aline.

- Mimi es mía – respondió la niña, mirando con cierta desconfianza al doctor.

- Listo – comentó el doctor mientras le colocaba una nueva venda – Es un corte limpio, no profundo, por lo que no hay necesidad de coger puntos, aun así le he colocado un par de ellos de acercamiento, solo para asegurarnos, ya que los niños se suelen mover demasiado. Solo debe mantener la venda unas 24 horas y limpiar la herida con un poco de desinfectante de vez en cuando.

- Gracias – respondió Brian bajando a la niña de la camilla.

- Ha sido un placer. Espero no veros aquí de nuevo demasiado pronto.

Brian dudaba sí llamar o no a Justin para contarle lo ocurrido mientras que recogía los restos de cristales que aun permanecían en la habitación. Su instinto le decía que no había necesidad de preocuparlo innecesariamente cuando estaba a unas horas de regresar a casa, pero su cabeza la decía que si quería que la cosa saliera adelante con la adopción definitiva de Aline debían hacer las cosas bien, y eso incluía que ambos debían tener pleno conocimiento de todo lo que le ocurriera a la pequeña.

Justin sintió la vibración del móvil y comprobó quien era quien la estaba llamando, por lo que se disculpo con las personas que estaba almorzando en una de esas comidas de negocios que tanto odiaba, para dirigirse a la entrada del restaurante donde podía hablar con más tranquilidad.

- Hey ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó nada más descolgar el teléfono. Habían hablado hace un par de horas y él sabía que estaba en una comida con un propietario de una galería, por lo que debía haber ocurrido algo importante para que la interrumpiera.

- Nada importante. Ha habido un pequeño accidente domestico y Aline se ha hecho un pequeño corte en una mano – la voz de Brian sonaba relativamente tranquila, lo que tranquilizó en buena medida a Justin, pero no del todo.

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente? – Justin odió en esos momentos la necesidad de sacarle las cosas a Brian con sacacorchos para poder enterarse de algo.

- Estábamos en la sala de estar viendo una película – eso lo sabía, ya que había hablado de nuevo con ellos unos minutos antes – se acercaba la hora en la que Aline debía comer, por lo que me acerqué a la cocina para recogerlo. No se muy bien lo que ocurrió a continuación ya que cuando escuché el sonido de los cristales me acerqué para ver lo que había ocurrido. La niña se encontraba delante de los restos de ese estúpido bol que había delante de la mesa y tenía un corte en la palma de la mano.

- ¿Es grave? ¿Recordaste que hay un botiquín de urgencias en el baño del primer piso?

- No y si. La cure en casa y después fuimos a la clínica para que la vieran allí. Si te esperas unos segundos puedes hablar con ella, está en la cocina con Celia, que ha llegado hace un rato.

- Está bien. Me alegro de que estuvieras tu, seguro que yo hubiese montado un pequeño drama innecesario – comentó Justin más relajado con el asunto. Si conocía a Brian, aunque no lo aparentase, debía de haber pasado un mal rato con todo este asunto.

- Aline, princesa, es Justin – escuchó este desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Pá! – Chilló la niña feliz de poder hablar con él – _engo_ pupa en mano. Papá compro un juguete. Nena _portó_ _ben_ en _peco_ (medico)

- Eso me ha dicho pequeña. ¿Te duele la mano? – preguntó Justin

- No, ¿pá ya pasó _do_ día? – Justin se quedo un poco descolocado por la pregunta

- Antes de que te vayas a dormir Justin estará en casa – escuchó que respondió Brian

- Tiene razón. Nos veremos antes de que te des cuenta. No vuelvas a tocar los cristales ¿me lo prometes?

- Si_._

- Dale el teléfono a papá. Te quiero.

- ¿A que hora llega tu avión? – preguntó Brian

- A las 7 de la tarde está prevista la llegada a Pittsburg.

- Te estaremos esperando allí. Disfruta de tus últimas horas en Nueva York, nosotros estamos bien por aquí.

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Yo también. Nos vemos más tarde.

Nada más cruzar la entrada con la pequeña Aline dormida entre sus brazos, Justin sintió que la quietud lo inundaba recordándole que de nuevo estaba en casa, con su familia. Habían sido dos días muy largos y tener la cabeza en Pittsburgh tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda.

De un vistazo rápido al salón se hizo patente lo que les había cambiado la vida en apenas un mes. Lo que parecían ser varias piezas del juego de bloques de Aline estaban desperdigadas por la alfombra, Mimí dormía en el sofá abrigada con una manta junto a lo que parecía ser una vajilla de juguete y carátulas de DVD's de películas infantiles reposaban sin orden ni concierto sobre la mesa de café. Sin duda el fin de semana de Brian no ha sido mucho más fácil que el suyo.

- Llevémosla a la cama, mañana recogerán entre Celia y la chica de la limpieza – susurró Justin a Brian, para evitar despertar a la niña, cuando éste comenzó a recoger el salón.

- Está bien, pero será mejor que cojas la muñeca si no quieres que se te hiele el culo a medianoche cuando se despierte y no la vea con ella. Tengo mejores planes esta noche para él. – respondió Brian, no sin cierta picardía, mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos, quien protestó débilmente por culpa del movimiento.

Justin no pudo evitar una sonrisa de regocijo ante la expectativa. Nada más entrar en la zona de llegadas del aeropuerto, Brian permitió a Aline acercarse a él con pasos tambaleantes y una amplía sonrisa; desplazando la bolsa de viaje que llevaba a su hombro izquierdo, Justin tomó a Aline en brazos, quien lo recibió con un húmedo beso.

- Os he echado de menos – comentó cuando Brian estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo - ¿ustedes a mi? - Aline respondió con un movimiento afirmativo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

– Parece que si me has echado de menos – respondió Justin ante el gesto de la niña a la vez que permitía que Brian tomara la bolsa.

- Para saber cuanto te he echado yo de menos deberás esperar un poco más – el aliento de Brian chocó contra su oído propagando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Y en esos momentos, en los que Aline ya se encontraba segura en su cama, Brian se dispuso a demostrarle cuanto y cómo le había echado de menos ese fin de semana; actividad que les ocupó buena parte de la noche.

El sonido del interfono de la entrada resonó en la cocina irrumpiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación donde los tres se encontraban desayunando con más calma de la acostumbrada un lunes, conscientes, como le recordó Brian con cierta humor, de que ser la "mujercita" del jefe tenía sus ventajas. Celia se había encargado de llamar a la guardería para avisar de que llevarían a Aline un poco más tarde antes de marcharse al jardín al cuidado de sus flores, a las que el jardinero que venía un par de veces a la semana, tenía prohibido acercarse bajo amenaza de una sartén en ristre.

Tanteándose con la mirada, en una lucha silenciosa para decidir quien iba a abrir la puerta, no fueron conscientes de que Aline, a quien a penas se le notaba ya esa timidez con la que llegó de Londres, se revolvía en su trona hasta conseguir deslizarse por abajo, con la intención de descubrir por ella misma quien se encontraba tras la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas pequeño diablillo? – preguntó Justin sosteniéndola justo a tiempo para evitar que diese de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¿A puerta? – preguntó a su vez Aline cuyo rostro expresaba extrañeza ante la pregunta tan evidente de su padre.

- Iremos a ver quien es entonces – terció Brian tomando a Aline de los brazos de Justin dejando a cambio un beso sobre la frente del rubio – Seguramente es algún testigo de Jehová y si abres tú no conseguiremos librarnos de ellos en toda la mañana y tengo mejores cosas que hacer hoy.

El rostro de Justin reflejó una mezcla de agravio y diversión ante las palabras de Brian, acostumbrado a leer entre líneas.

- No seas muy arisco. Recuerda que ahora debes de dar buen ejemplo – escuchó Brian una vez que había salido de la cocina _¿el debía de dar buen ejemplo? ¡Dios! El infierno debía de estar congelándose en esos momentos_.

Brian, no sin cierta dificultad al hacerlo solamente con la mano que tenía libre, abrió la puerta por fin.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Brian observando con detenimiento al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado.

- ¿él señor Kinney? – inquirió el visitante.

Brian asintió con un gesto, a la espera de que ese tipo se identificase.

- Soy Matt Grant, asistente social. Ella debe de ser Aline ¿verdad?


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Brian volvió a asentir sin dejar de estudiarlo. Pocas veces se ha sentido tan descolocado como en ese momento. Según su experiencia las asistentes sociales eran mujeres mal pagadas y con mal carácter y lo que se encontraba ante él distaba mucho de ser una mujer, aunque tampoco debía de cobrar mucho, si la chatarra que estaba aparcado junto al Jeep era de él. De estatura y complexión media, no debía de ser mayor que Justin, aunque a diferencia de éste último, si aparentaba la edad real que tendría.

- ¿El señor Taylor se encuentra en el domicilio? ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? – inquirió el joven agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el maletín que portaba.

Brian se apartó de la puerta como respuesta, mientras que con un gesto le indicó que entrara en el salón que Justin había bautizado como el salón de las "visitas rápidas" – Sí no le importa, puede esperarnos aquí. Enseguida volvemos.

Matt asintió con un gesto y se dispuso a esperar en el elegante salón que se encontraba a un lado del recibidor, la habitación más cerca de la entrada, mientras que observaba todo a su alrededor con suma atención, sintiéndose más relajado ahora que el señor Kinney había desaparecido con la niña en busca, esperaba, del señor Taylor.

La casa desprendía una elegancia casi innata allá donde posaba la vista. La decoración nunca había sido su fuerte pero hasta él era capaz de apreciar el lujo de su alrededor, muy alejado de las casa de los suburbios que solía visitar con asiduidad. Aun no podía llegar a comprender del todo como el jefe la había asignado este caso; cómo novato que era, solía manejar aquellos casos que los demás despreciaban, bien por su simplicidad o por las características de su entorno no eran fácilmente integrados en el sistema.

Brian sintió cierto alivio al ver que Celia se encontraba con Justin en la cocina.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó el rubio nada más verlos entrar.

- Celia – comenzó Brian ignorando la pregunta de Justin – tenemos un invitado en el salón de las visitas rápidas. Es un asistente social – aclaró al rubio cuando éste elevó las cejas en una pregunta.

La reacción de Celia fue rápida, como había previsto Brian.

- Bien, subid a vestiros – ordenó la mujer tras echarles una rápida ojeada valorando con ojo crítico que los tres continuaban con la ropa que usaban para dormir – yo le llevaré café para mantenerlo entretenido – Celia colocó las manos en sus caderas cuando vio que sus palabras no habían recibido el efecto inmediato que ella esperaba - ¿Qué estáis esperando? Subid rápido y vestid también a Aline, no le hagáis esperar.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó Celia nada más entrar en el salón junto con la bandeja donde llevaba el juego de café – Soy Celia, los señores vendrán enseguida; mientras tanto ¿desea tomar una taza de café?

Matt asintió mientras que retiraba un par de objetos de encima de la mesa para que la mujer pudiese colocar la bandeja con facilidad.

- ¿Leche?, ¿azúcar? – preguntó la mujer dispuesta a servirle una taza del amargo brebaje.

- Ambos, por favor – respondió a su vez Matt – Si me permite la pregunta ¿vive usted en está casa? – preguntó a su vez, recordando que en la películas que había visto las casas del tamaño como la que se encontraba siempre solían mantener un servicio interno, y que éste solía ser casi siempre una buena fuente de información.

- No exactamente, ya que tengo mi propia casa en uno de los edificios que hay junto a la casa grande, en la antigua casa de huéspedes, pero paso aquí la mayor parte del día echándole una mano a los chicos en todo lo que pueda. Ambos son unos soles, aunque ha uno halla que conocerlo bien para apreciarlo, y la niña es una pequeña bendición. Hay momentos que me la comería a besos si eso fuera posible.

En la planta de arriba la actividad era casi frenética. Justin había cogido algo de ropa de la habitación de Aline, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en el centro de la cama de sus padres, observando divertida como pantalones, camisetas y calcetines volaban de un punto a otro de la habitación _¿llegarían de nuevo tarde a la guarde?_

Una vez que ambos estaban vestidos ayudaron a Aline a terminar de vestirse, que en un intento de ayudar, e imitar, a sus padres, intentaba ponerse el vestido sin ni si quiera quitarse el pijama antes.

Antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, Justin tomó a Brian de la mano obligándole a girarse para quedar cara a cara.

- Todo saldrá bien. Ningún soplagaitas va a lograr que se la lleven de aquí. No pienso permitirlo – susurró para evitar que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas en el piso inferior – Ahora vamos a bajar y a demostrarle que no hay ningún lugar en el mundo donde Aline se puede encontrar mejor ¿lo has entendido?

Brian asintió y acompañando a su respuesta besó a Justin con tanta pasión como la que fue capaz de reunir en esos momentos, dejando fluir sus propios nervios sobre un sentimiento que sí podía controlar.

Brian respiró hondo antes de entrar en el salón, lo que sucedería a continuación no era más que una reunión de negocios en la que el cliente debía de quedarse convencido de no había ningún sitio mejor para Aline que estas con ellos.

- Buenos días – saludó Justin nada más entrar – Soy Justin – continuó hablando mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela.

- Matt Grant – se presentó a su vez.

- Sentimos el retraso. A noche llegue de un viaje por trabajo a Nueva York y pensábamos tomarnos parte de la mañana libre antes de ir a trabajar – intervino Justin desplegando toda la amabilidad y simpatía que poseía.

- Mejor, hubiese lamentado hacer el viaje para no encontrarlos en casa – comentó en respuesta al comentario del rubio.

- Usted dirá. ¿En que podemos ayudarle?– terció Brian dispuesto a manejar la conversación y haciendo un gesto para indicarle que tomara asiento.

- Antes que nada, me gustaría comprobar que todos los datos que poseo del caso son los correctos. Este caso no es común y no deseo cometer errores.

- ¿Necesita la presencia de la niña? – preguntó Justin quien mantenía a Aline, quien parecía comprender que la situación era especial, sentada sobre sus rodillas.

- Por el momento no es necesario – respondió Matt.

- Entonces… - Justin bajó a Aline de sus rodillas y le hizo un gesto a Celia para que se acercara a por ella - Aline, pequeña, ve con Celia. Nosotros tenemos que hablar cosas con este señor, pero enseguida estamos contigo para irnos a comer donde Debbie ¿vale?

Aline asintió mientras que recibía el beso de Justin sobre su mejilla y tomaba la mano de Celia, pero fueron interceptadas por Brian, quien también la beso y le susurró algo al oído quien nadie más que ellos dos escucharon.

- Somos todo oídos señor Grant – comentó Brian una vez que Celia y Aline habían salido de la habitación.

- No he podido evitar observar que la niña tiene una venda en la mano ¿qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?

- Un accidente. Consiguió tirar un objeto de cristal y se hizo un pequeño corte antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Según el doctor no es grave y podremos quitarle la venda hoy. ¿Desea ver el informe?

Matt asintió y Brian salió en busca del informe médico que mantenía guardado en el despacho.

- Puede quedárselo – le indicó Brian mientras le daba el informe – es una copia.

- Según el informe ninguno de los dos es familiar de la señorita Chanders ¿es correcto? – preguntó una vez que había incluido el parte médico entre sus papeles.

- Daphne era mi mejor amiga, siempre la he considerado parte de mi familia – contestó Justin intentando controlar las oleadas de tristeza y frustración que le recorrían. Su experiencia le había enseñado que los mejores amigos se mantenían a tu lado por muchos errores que cometas, cosa que su propio padre no había hecho.

- Y usted señor Kinney ¿cuál era su relación con la señorita Chanders?

- Prácticamente conocí a Justin y a Daphne a la vez – contestó Brian también – era difícil conocer a uno sin el otro. Con el tiempo se convirtió por si sola en parte de la familia.

- ¿Con qué medios económicos piensan mantener a la niña? – siguió preguntando Matt a la vez que realizaba anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

- Creo que el sueldo de CEO de una empresa de publicidad como Kinnetik es suficiente para mantener a una familia – respondió Brian con presunción – Sin contar los beneficios añadidos por ser el único propietario de la misma y las ventajas de tener un buen contable.

- ¿Y usted señor Taylor? – inquirió el asistente

- Si dejamos a un lado mi participación en Kinnetik, le puedo asegurar que mis obras se están vendiendo a un buen precio pero, si necesita cifras exactas, debería consultarlas – se expresó Justin. La estrategia, ante el evidente hecho de que no podrían tener la tutela permanente de Aline como pareja por ley, es que ambos debían de demostrar que tenían los medios adecuados para cuidar de Aline de forma individual.

- ¿A quien pertenece la propiedad de la casa?

- Tanto la casa como parte del terreno que la rodea está a nombre de ambos. Además poseemos un apartamento en propiedad en la ciudad – contestó Brian esta vez.

Tanto Justin como Brian observaron como Matt terminaba de apuntar algo en su libreta y recogía los papeles que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa - ¿Podrían enseñarme la casa? y ¿podrían llamar a la niña?

- Será un placer señor Grant. Puede acompañarnos a la cocina – respondió Justin – Creo que Celia iba a preparar galletas y a Aline le gusta mover ella misma la masa.

Justin no se equivocaba, Aline estaba sentada en su trona y esparcía más masa por fuera que por dentro del bol, pero por suerte, Celia le había colocado una pequeña bata, con una tela parecida a la de los impermeables, que mantenía la masa fuera de la ropa de la niña, y lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa de plástico, mantenía la venda limpia.

- ¡Papá! ¡Pa! Nena gaetas – les informó Aline nada más verlos entrar enseñándoles sus pequeñas manos manchadas con la masa.

- Seguro que estarán deliciosas princesa pero ahora debes venir con nosotros un momento. Debemos enseñarle tu habitación y el cuarto de juguetes a éste señor – comentó Brian a la niña mientras que la sacaba de la trona y la sentaba encima de la encimera para quitarle con mayor facilidad la bata manchada y le limpiaba las manos con una toallita húmeda que Justin le había pasado.

- Celia, el señor Grant desea ver la cocina – le indicó Justin a Celia.

- Claro, claro – Celia se quitó el delantal y bajó el fuego de la olla que estaba removiendo - ¿Desea saber algo especial?

Estuvieron unos minutos revisando la cocina. Matt comprobó que todos los productos que podrían ser tóxicos se encontraban en los estantes altos de la cocina, lejos del alcance de la niña. Además todos los cajones y armarios de la cocina poseían un pequeño seguro que evitaban que los niños pudiesen abrirlos. Apuntó todo en la libreta, le gustaba ser minucioso en su trabajo, después de todo estaban hablando de la vida de niños y a menudo su decisión podría cambiarles la vida pasando de un infierno al paraíso, y a la inversa.

Una vez acabada la inspección de la cocina pasaron a la habitación de Aline. La seguridad de las escaleras podría haberse convertido en un problema dada su anchura, pero lo habían resuelto bloqueando los pasillos a los que daba acceso con las mismas barreras que se utilizaban para las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Matt pidió Aline que le mostrase donde se encontraba su habitación, quien pidió permiso con la mirada a sus tutores antes de dirigirse a él.

- Ven – le pidió Aline tomándole de la mano para guiarle a su habitación – Es mío

El mejor adjetivo que podía usar para describir a la habitación es el de alegre. Los dibujos que decoraban las paredes parecían que se iban a mover de un momento a otro, las estanterías estaban repletas de muñecos y juguetes diversos que, junto a los que se encontraban dentro de cajas de vivos colores, harían la delicia de cualquier niño. Pero, se recordó, el amor de un niño no se puede comprar a través de regalos, por lo que no se debía guiar por lo que veía.

Tras abrir una de las puertas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación,y observar de que se trataba del armario de la niña, se dirigió a la otra que no pudo abrir

- ¿A dónde da esta puerta? – preguntó observando que la niña había vuelto al lado de sus tutores.

- La habitación posee baño propio – le explicó Justin – como la mayoría de las de esta planta. Lo mantenemos cerrado por seguridad hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para que lo pueda usar ella sola sin vigilancia.

- Sí no le importa – pidió Matt

Brian alargó la mano sobre una de las estanterías más altas de la habitación de donde cogió una pequeña llave con la que abrió la puerta.

- Pensamos quitar la cerradura cuando ya no haga falta mantener la habitación cerrada – explicó mientras que hizo una señal para que pasara al baño.

En él mantenían todos los artículos de aseo de la niña, lo que parecía ser una reserva casi ilimitada de pañales y juegos de toallas con motivos infantiles. Matt observó con apreciación de que tanto la bañera como el suelo a su alrededor poseían alfombras que evitaban que cualquiera se pudiese deslizar y caer por el agua derramada.

- ¿Cuáles son sus dormitorios? – preguntó Matt una vez fuera de la habitación de Aline.

- Justo al lado de ésta. Ambas además están comunicadas por un avisador de bebés, por lo que aunque los muros son anchos, nos enteramos perfectamente que ocurre en la habitación.

Matt bajó de nuevo a la planta inferior y tras hacer un leve repaso alrededor del jardín y comprobar que las puertas de la piscina interior permanecían cerradas con llave. Se despidió de ambos avisándoles que pronto les haría una nueva visita.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Justin sintió como la tensión lo abandonaba dejándole un intenso dolor entre los hombros. Por suerte, bajo las indicaciones de Melanie, llevaban días preparados para una posible inspección "sorpresa" por parte de alguien de servicios sociales.

- ¿_Guarde_? – preguntó Aline cuando vio que el extraño se había marchado

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a Melanie? – preguntó Justin a Brian, ignorando a la niña por el momento.

- Llámala e invítala a comer en casa. Convéncela para que traiga a los niños; quiero averiguar que le pasa a Gus – le respondió Brian.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lindsay? – preguntó Justin, conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de su compañero. Si las chicas tenían problemas era más fácil abordarlas por separado para saber de qué iba el tema y valorar si debían intervenir por el bien de Gus o no.

- Creo recordar que me dijo que iba a sacar de paseo a sus alumnos, algo relacionado con conocer a la Pittsburgh de Warhol – Brian rotó su cabeza en un intento de relajar la tensión que aún sentía.

- Hoy no iremos a la guardería – le respondió Justin a Aline agachándose a su altura para mirarla a la cara – pero a cambio Gus y J.R. vendrán a jugar ¿Te gusta la idea? – le preguntó mientras la tomaba de las manos y se las apretaba levemente.

Aline asintió, feliz de volver a ver a Gus, pero no estaba del todo convencida sobre quien era J.R.

- Avisaré a Calia de que somos más para almorzar. Llama tú a Melanie, si la llamo yo podríamos acabar discutiendo y a ti nunca te niega nada.

- Está bien, la llamo desde tu despacho. ¿Algún mensaje para Cynthia? Va a llamar en unos diez minutos – comentó Justin observando el reloj de la muñeca de Brian.

- Que aplace las decisiones de vida y muerta para mañana. Hoy no estoy – Brian se agachó y tomó a Aline en brazos – Vamos a decirle a Celia que ponga unos cuantos platos más para almorzar y estoy seguro de que nos dejará robarle una galleta – le comentó a la niña con una sonrisa cómplice.

Justin se sentó en el sillón de detrás del escritorio de Brian y dejó que éste girara mientras que esperaba que Melanie cogiera su llamada.

- Melanie Marcus – oyó Justin que contestaban al otro lado de la línea. Justin recordó entonces que la línea del despacho e Brian era independiente a la del resto de la casa.

- Mel, soy Justin – se identificó

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sólo llamaba para informarte que el asistente social se acaba de marchar.

- ¿Cuándo podremos vernos? – preguntó Melanie desde el otro lado usando su tono de abogada por primera vez.

- ¿Qué te parece que tu y los niños os paséis por aquí a la hora de almorzar? Celia los puede vigilar mientras que nosotros hablamos – le pidió Justin

- Será lo mejor, considerando que Lindsay no se podría quedar con ellos. Nos vemos después.

- Te esperamos

Justin colgó, dejando reposar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. La tensión le había subido a las sienes, que comenzaban a latirle insistentemente cerca de sus oídos. Le daba pavor pensar que le podrían quitar a Aline, pero debía mantenerse firme, no dejarse avasallar por el miedo de perderla.

El despacho, cómo el resto de la casa, tenía uno de sus cuadros colgado en la pared, más concretamente el mural que los había separado por tres largos años. Aun no entendía bien del todo por que Brian insistía en mantenerlo, para Justin sólo era un recuerdo de los años de soledad, de días sin despertarse al lado del hombre al que amaba. Lo había pintado durante la última de sus separaciones, antes de la bomba de Babylon, y había provocado que poco después se separaran de nuevo.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a Brian por que insistía en mantenerlo, la única respuesta que había conseguido es "combina con la decoración del despacho". Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos sobre el tema, salió del despacho con rumbo a la cocina.

Brian estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, los que usaban para comer en la isleta, con Aline en su regazo mirando algo con sumo interés, que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde su posición.

- Quero _Cenitenta_ – pidió la niña a Brian mientras que movía con torpeza las hojas del libro de cuentos, que se encontraba apoyado en la isleta.

Justin vio cómo Brian rodó los ojos hacía arriba ante la petición de Aline, pero aun así ayudó a la niña a encontrar el cuento que buscaba. Consciente de que más que la historia en sí, lo que la entretenía eran los dibujos, fue pasando las páginas con lentitud, dejando que la niña señalara todo aquello que identificase en las imágenes, asintiendo a la niña cada vez que ésta giraba su cabeza para comprobar que su papá le estaba echando la cuenta requerida.

Celia sonrió a Justin desde su posición y le alcanzó una de las galletas recién hechas envuelta en una servilleta. El dulce olor de la canela que desprendía despertó el apetito de Justin. Se sentó en el taburete junto al de Brian para saborearla con tranquilidad.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó Justin cuando Brian se acercó a él para besarlo y darle después un mordisco a la galleta.

Los ojos de Brian reflejaban diversión, a la vez que hacía ese gesto tan propio de él de apoyar la lengua sobre el interior de su mejilla.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Mel? – le preguntó Brian

- Ella y los niños se pasaran por aquí a comer cuando salgan del colegio – le respondió.

- Prepararé pollo y puré de patatas para los niños – intervino Celia - qué dices Aline, ¿quieres pollo para almorzar?

- Pollo – contestó Aline secundando su respuesta con un asentimiento.

- Bien, por que no os vais a dar una vuelta por la casa – pidió Celia mientras que señalaba la puerta con un paño de cocina. Necesito espacio para trabajar y no que os quedéis mirándome.

Brian se levantó de su asiento, colocando su brazo libre bajo Aline para que pudiese seguir manteniendo la misma postura de cuando estaba sentado.

- ¿No es hora de darle de comer al bicho? – le preguntó a Justin girándose antes de salir de la habitación.

- Bugs come _zahoria _papá – le informó la niña.

Justin sólo sonrió a la vez que se dirigía al refrigerador para coger una zanahoria y salir de la cocina tras ellos.


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Mel revisó por última vez su despacho para asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada. Debía de pasarse primero por Gus al colegio y después por la tienda de Michael para recoger a J.R. La niña salía de la guardería una hora antes que Gus de clase, por lo que Michael se quedaba con ella mientras tanto.

La sonrisa de Gus cuando le contó que debían de darse prisa porque habían quedado para comer con Brian y Justin le removió una pequeña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, le alegraba ver feliz a su hijo, pero no podía dejar de sentir celos, y algo de miedo, al pensar que era relegada de su papel en la vida de Gus.

Michael y J.R. la esperaban en la puerta de la tienda. Viéndolos jugar entre ellos, nadie diría que Michael era el padre en esa relación. A Mel le recordó en cierta forma a Gus y J.R., cuando conseguían jugar juntos el tiempo suficiente sin pelearse. Pitó con el coche para que se acercaran; Michael ayudó a la niña a subirse en la silla infantil y saludó a Gus revolviéndole el pelo, un gesto que pareció molestar al niño, ya que se peinó rápidamente en cuanto pudo.

- Ma me ha dicho que te diga que os paséis por el Dinner a comer ya que Lindsay pasa todo el día fuera. – le comunicó Michael acercándose a su ventanilla.

- Dile a Debbie que no se preocupe y dale las gracias. Justin nos ha invitado a comer en su casa de West Virginia – contestó con la esperanza de que la curiosidad casi infantil de Michael se diese por satisfecha.

- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó con interés - ¿Es por lo de la niña esa? …

Mel se mordió el labio inferior, no quería molestar a Michael, pero no debía olvidar de que estaba actuando como abogada del caso y no consideraba oportuno vulnerar el secreto entre abogado y cliente, por muy amigo que Michael se considerase de Brian.

- Se llama Aline tío Michael – le contestó Gus, salvándola por el momento – Se va a quedar con papá y Jus ahora que su mamá, la tía Daph, se ha ido al cielo – Gus sonaba algo molesto, cómo dejó entrever frunciendo su entrecejo, en un gesto muy propio de su padre. Melanie estaba casi segura que la mente del niño no entendía porqué Michael fingía que no sabía el nombre de la niña. Para Gus, ella ya formaba parte de su familia.

- Despedíos de Michael niños – les pidió a sus hijos, dispuesta a no perder demasiado tiempo. Aún les quedaban cerca de media hora para llegar y se acercaba la hora de comer.

- Adiós pá – se despidió J.R. además de con un beso mientras que su hermano sólo hacía un gesto con la mano.

Mel vio durante un tiempo a Michael diciendo adiós con la mano por los espejos retrovisores hasta que torció a la izquierda para enlazar con la calle que la sacaría de la ciudad.

Apenas hubo discusiones entre los niños durante el trayecto gracias a que estaban entretenidos cada uno en sus propios juguetes que mantenían desperdigados por la parte trasera del coche. La cancela de la entrada estaba abierta, como siempre, por lo que dejó el coche junto a la puerta principal de la casa.

Mel se dirigió a los asientos de atrás para ayudar a J.R. a bajar del coche. Gus se había desmontado por su cuenta y corría en dirección a la puerta para llamar pero, sin duda, los esperaban, ya que Justin abrió la puerta antes de que Gus la alcanzara.

- ¿Celia ha hecho galletas? – la sonrisa de placer de Gus les indicó que el niño ya estaba saboreando el dulce en su imaginación.

- Hola a ti también campeón – le saludó Justin – Corre y ve a preguntárselo tú. Pero recuerda que son para después de almorzar – sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a la espalda del niño que corría en dirección a la cocina.

- Hola a ti también Jenny – saludó Justin a la niña a la vez que le pasaba un dedo por el rostro y la saludando a su madre con un beso en la mejilla - Gracias por venir hasta aquí Mel.

- Sabes que verte es siempre un placer - le contesto ella sonriendo, consciente del doble sentido que había dado a sus palabras...

- Será mejor que entremos o nos congelaremos aquí – comentó Justin a la vez que se giraba en dirección a la puerta.

Mel observó a Justin dirigirse en hacía la cocina, algún gesto que había tenido ante J.R. le había recordado aquel día en que se encontraron con él en la Avenida Liberty, poco después de nacer Gus. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces y todos habían cambiado, para bien o para mal. El niño que era entonces se había convertido en algún punto del camino en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por mantener cerca aquellas personas que amaba. Mel se alegró por él, iban a necesitar esa fuerza para llegar hasta el final del asunto.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, Justin pudo saber que el motivo de las carcajadas de Aline era que Brian la estaba paseando cogida boca a bajo en dirección a su silla para almorzar.

- ¡ota vez! – pidió cuando por fin Brian había conseguido sentarla.

- Después – le prometió inclinándose para darle un beso sobre la cabeza.

- La pequeña Novotny – saludó Brian a J.R. quien se había bajado de los brazos de su madre.

- Hola tito Brian - respondió.

- Gracias por venir – las palabras iban dirigidas a Mel.

- No me lo agradecerás cuando veas la factura – respondió ésta con una sonrisa jocosa.

Después de acomodar los niños en la cocina, tuvieron que ir a buscar la otra silla alta del comedor para J.R., y trocear el pollo de Aline y J.R., se dirigieron al comedor, dejando a Celia con los niños en la cocina.

La conversación durante la comida de los adultos giró entorno a la visita del asistente social. Mel apuntó sus credenciales para cotejarlas con los servicios sociales y estudiar los posibles casos que podría haber llevado con anterioridad. La visita sería la primera de unas cuantas, tanto a la casa como al lugar de trabajo y la guardería donde estaba matriculada la niña.

- Debemos centrarnos en un punto importante: las entrevistas a los familiares cercanos – comentó Mel – Puedo enviar una lista a servicios sociales con quienes ustedes quieren que se entrevisten, pero os advierto que si lo creen conveniente para el caso, pueden añadir a quien ellos quieran.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de mantener alejada a Joan y Claire de todo este asunto? – pregunto Brian, comprendiendo por donde iban dirigidas las palabras de Melanie.

- Con Claire pienso que, aunque la entrevistaran, podría conseguir que el juez desestime su testimonio alegando que con anterioridad ha mentido para perjudicarte – todos recordaron el incidente con el hijo de Claire – Con Joan lo tenemos un poco más complicado…

- De si pesa más su faceta de cristiana devota o la de alcohólica – terminó Brian.

- Exacto – corroboró la abogada.

- No os olvidéis de Craig – intervino Justin – no creo que su testimonio nos sea muy beneficioso y os recuerdo que es el perfecto americano conservador: dueño de su propio negocio y padre de familia.

- Sí, Craig podría llegar a ser un problema – convino Mel – pero por ahora centrémonos en aquellos que no lo serían.

- Podemos contar con Jennifer, ¿Debbie? – Brian miró hacía Justin quien le confirmó con un leve gesto.

- Cynthia, Emmett y Ted – añadió Justin, pensando en aquellas personas en quienes ambos sabían que podrían confiar sin reservas.

- El testimonio de Lindsay será importante también – intervino Melanie – después de todo es la madre biológica de Gus.

Fueron interrumpidos por los llantos procedentes de la sala de estar, dónde Celia había llevado a los niños para ver dibujos a la espera de que ellos terminasen de hablar. Los tres se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos para ir con los niños.

Aline se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala, pataleando el suelo con coraje, mientras que J.R., quien jugaba con una de las muñecas de Aline al otro lado de la alfombra, también se puso a llorar al verlos.

Justin tomó a Aline en brazos, quien se puso a llorar con más sentimiento si era posible, a la vez que farfullaba palabras como "muneca" y "mia"; mientras que Mel hacía lo propio con J.R.

- Shh… tranquilízate pequeña y cuéntame que te pasa – le susurró Justin frotándole la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Es… mi _muneca_ – respondió Aline entre los hipidos provocados por el llanto.

- Lo se cariño, pero podemos prestársela a J.R. para que juguéis juntas. Cómo cuando juegas en la guarde con tus amigos. ¿Te diviertes entonces?

Aline asintió con la cabeza, con su respiración aun agitada por la pequeña rabieta.

Justin volvió a sentar a Aline sobre la alfombra e hizo un gesto a Melanie para que hiciese lo propio con J.R., dejando a las niñas que volviesen a jugar juntas como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No está nada mal – le comentó Melanie – a mi me cuesta a veces convencer a J.R. cuando se pone en ese estado.

- Sin duda le vendrá de familia – le respondió Brian con jocosidad, quien se había acercado a Gus para que le comentara exactamente lo que había pasado.

* * *

Notas: Con esto termino de subir todo lo que llevaba escrito. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia sobre cómo quereis que termine la historia, por si me anima a escribir y terminarla por fin. Todos los comentarios al respecto son bienvenidos.

Gracias a aquellos que, aún sabiendo que estoy en dique seco, se animaron a leer hasta aqui. habeis conseguido que no me olvide de ella y creo que juntos podemos terminarla por fin!.


End file.
